


New Paths Volume 5

by megamatt09



Series: New Paths [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Dark Character, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Oliver Queen as Ra's al Ghul, Parent/Child Incest, Polygamy, Rule 63, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 82,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Oliver and his wives deal with one of the most experienced and ruthless enemies they have ever faced. The final part of a five part series.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Oliver Queen, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Oliver Queen, Helena Bertinelli/Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Lena Luthor/Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Caitlin Snow, Oliver Queen/Emiko Queen, Oliver Queen/Isabel Rochev, Oliver Queen/Kara Zor-El, Oliver Queen/Rose Wilson, Oliver Queen/Samantha Arias, Oliver Queen/Shado, Oliver Queen/Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Talia al Ghul/Oliver Queen
Series: New Paths [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355179
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1(9/1/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Blog Exclusive Smut For This Chapter: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/08/new-paths-volume-5-chapter-1-xtrablog.html**  
 **  
** **Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on September 1st, 2020.**  
 **Chapter One:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Today, Alex Danvers of Earth 38 had not been having the best day. She dodged the laser fire which erupted from the hands of the very grotesque and well armored alien. His eyes flared with anger as she dodged around the corner. The rest of the DEO agents fired at the alien’s back. The attacks reflected off of his armor and it roared in anger.  
  
“Nothing you puny humans can do can stop me! I will crush you all and your primitive weapons.”  
  
One very skilled sonic attack sent the DEO agents scattering in every single direction. Alex finally had a sufficient amount of room to breath. She hurled a grenade which broke open and released a gas. Unfortunately, the gas did little to affect their alien friend who breathed it in like it was nothing.  
  
Alex dodged the attack, barely avoiding becoming part of the wall. She bounced off of the wall and once again fired at the goon. Bullets did not affect the alien in any way whatsoever. They just bombarded off of his fleshy chest plate and did absolutely nothing.  
  
“You will be…..”  
  
A blur shot through the air and two fists nailed the alien directly in the face. Alex blinked and seconds passed, as Supergirl appeared in front of the alien.  
  
“Why don’t you take five?” Supergirl suggested.  
  
“YOU DARE!”  
  
The alien’s thunderous voice echoed throughout the room. He breathed fire, the gas which Alex attempted to douse him with sending him forward. A zipping figure moved in and pulled Alex out of the way before the fire could nail her head on.  
  
She came face to face with the Hood, and blinked. Oh, she had forgotten he could do that. But, glad that he did. Alex’s heaving breathing continued.  
  
“This is going to be a hard one to put down,” Alex said.  
  
“Follow me lead.”  
  
Oh, that one hurt Alex, because she was the team leader. Still, she had pretty much no choice but to follow the lead. Already, Kara grabbed the alien’s arm and dented the armor. Alex noticed off hand that he had become very hostile at one particular area of his armor being targeted. Oh, this might be very useful, or so Alex thought. The ping of the hand off of the armor echoed.  
  
“We’ve got this one!” Alex called for the rest of the team. “Right side!”  
  
Several bangs echoed and the alien howled in agony. Despite Supergirl’s weakening of his armor and exposing the fleshy bits of his body, he still refused to concede defeat. Stubborn, all the way down to the very last moment, in sheer and utter agony.  
  
“You won’t be able to stop me. I will rule over you. All of you humans will….arghhhh!”  
  
The Hood came back around and hit the final blow which stunned the man. One well-placed jab, with the pressure points being hit on the side of the neck. For good measure, Kara took him down with another jab and Alex, well she was there to cuff the creature and detain him.  
  
“Good work,” Alex said. “How did you….”  
  
“All about finding the right point to strike,” The Hood said. “Everyone has their weaknesses, no matter how guarded they are.”  
  
Alex closed her eyes and swallowed. Oh, he really had no idea about that one. Damn it, why was she so tongue-locked around him? He was just a guy, a very skilled guy, who was able to make her life a lot easier. And kind of make her look like a fool with how well things are.

* * *

  
The rampaging alien had been hauled into a cell in no time. Oliver watched him leave, as did Kara. Alex had kept her eyes on her work, although every now and then, once she met Oliver’s eyes, something rapidly approaching a smile crossed her face.  
  
“I don’t know how you do it,” Kara said. “Well, I know how you do it, but you know.”  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
Kara and Oliver moved off to the other direction with each other. Oliver did notice Alex’s rather tentative, for lack of a better term curiosity towards them.  
  
“I’ve known her, well her counterpart, for many years over back on my Earth,” Oliver said. “I’m pretty sure I know how to bed her if I really wanted to, but….let her figure these things out on her own time.”  
  
“Well, she’s different, because you know she likes girls,” Kara commented with a smile.  
  
“Wouldn’t be the first lesbian I bedded,” Oliver commented in undertone. “And I’ve even converted a hardcore man-hater to my loving slave.”  
  
The fact Oliver so casually talked about this, caused a smile to pop over Kara’s face. Oh, she had been very curious, almost intensely so how he was going to bring Alex about. Perhaps it was not too hard, because she was certainly intrigued by Oliver. To the fact that it confused her.  
  
“So, exactly how long are you sticking around?” Kara asked. “Not that I’m trying to get rid of you or anything, but you know, I’m just curious.”  
  
Oliver answered with a smile. Fair enough he supposed. He and Kara moved off into the other direction, now that the alien suspect had been contained and tagged. He finally shut up, but Oliver supposed a good humbling was more than enough to do it.  
  
“I’m here for the long term,” Oliver said. “Lena and I are working on a couple of projects. Speaking of which, how are things going with you two?”  
  
“You mean after you outed me as Supergirl to her?” Kara cheekily asked.  
  
Oliver just answered with a smile. Kind of exactly what he meant. Kara brushed a lock of hair out of her face and decided to answer. They walked around the corridors, more than a few female agents giving Oliver the look. Alex had not been the only one who had been interested.  
  
“Fine, I think she’s less mad than me, and more mad that she didn’t figure out the obvious,” Kara said. “Lena’s smart, so I’d imagine that not figuring out what she thought might be obvious could be a source of hurt of her. But, she seems okay. At least she’s not sworn a vendetta on me.”  
  
“That would be out of character for someone like Lena,” Oliver said. “But, I suppose human emotions, being the fragile and complex thing that they are, you don’t know how a person is going to react.”  
  
“Some Kryptonians tried to repress their emotions,” Kara said. “Not a good idea.”  
  
Oliver smiled. There was a time and a place to shut everything down and a time and a place to live. Finding that balance allowed Oliver to become the warrior he was and he did so very well.  
  
They came back around the corner, and Alex had been giving Oliver the eye. And not, the bad eye, as well, a big smile crossed her face.  
  
“So, you want to be my sparring partner today?” Alex asked. “I could use someone different. After all, you’re sleeping with my sister, so I figured I’d get to know you better.”  
  
Alex knew she was not going to intimate Oliver. Given he could not be shaken by much of anything, given the training he had been through. And Alex likely did not have any of the details.  
  
“So, you mentioned my Earth-One counterpart?” Alex asked. “What’s she like?”  
  
“Bad ass, valiant, loyal, quite the screamer in bed,” Oliver said nonchalantly. “So, should we begin?”  
  
Alex just smiled, although this began Oliver constantly getting inside of her head on a constant and never ending basis. She supposed, just let it play out and see what happens.

* * *

  
Back on Earth-One, Oliver popped over to check every week. As always, he passed a few new recruits for the League, who had been training under the watchful eyes of Talia, Nyssa, and Shiva. The three women smiled as the recruits bowed before their master.  
  
“All rise.”  
  
They rose and went back to their training. Talia lead Oliver into the next room, alongside of Shiva, and Nyssa who smiled.  
  
“Your many endeavors are booming, beloved,” Talia said. “Emiko has helped track down the remaining members of the ninth certain. Those who have sworn fealty without hesitation, have lived. Those who faltered, were released from this world.”  
  
“And with HIVE, the Ninth Circle, and Diaz’s criminal organization at your disposal, all of the threats within have been neutralized,” Nyssa said.  
  
“What of ARGUS?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Your agents on the inside as always are keeping a close eye on Waller,” Talia said. “So, far, she’s kept up her end of the bargain not to intervene.”  
  
“But the slightest hint of Waller moving against the League, or you personally, we will act,” Lady Shiva said.  
  
Oliver responded with a nod. His few dealings with Amanda Waller, had both impressed upon Oliver that she was useful and also dangerous. But, at the same time, given some of the other potential candidates to replace her, better the devil Oliver knew, then the devil which was unknown.  
  
Once Oliver had acquired access to HIVE’s network of spies they had planted deep inside of ARGUS, then Oliver was more able to react.  
  
“And with Laurel, Artemis, and Thea watching over Star City, the petty crime levels are down completely low,” Oliver said.  
  
Yes, they had been doing quite well. Everything had calmed down. The usual wannabe criminal overlords popped up and consolidated some impressionable youth every now and then into a gang. They were easily taken down and the pool of troubled youth drained as the reports occurred within the Glades.  
  
“And with that, the only threats in the future come from other Earths,” Talia commented. “You’ve done well, beloved, and now you can prepare to move your plans.”  
  
Oliver spent some more time with the League and prepared to hash out their next goals. Although, these days, Oliver’s control over the League had been well cemented.  
  
But, given that nothing is for sure, Oliver did not want to leave anything to chance. There were always enemies lurking in the shadows.

* * *

  
Karen Starr, Power Girl, of Earth-Two, appeared in the penthouse Oliver was using as a headquarters on Earth Thirty-Eight. The moment she arrived, she threw her arms around Oliver, and greeted him with a very intense kiss. One which Oliver returned and the two enjoyed a long and wet greeting with each other.  
  
“Glad to see you,” Oliver commented.  
  
“Likewise,” Karen replied with a small grin.  
  
“How are things on Earth-Two?”  
  
“Stable,” Karen replied. “Now that Zoom’s gone, many of his followers have fallen. And Black Siren joined up with the JSA. Admittedly, it took awhile for her to fit in with the team, there’s some trust issues there, but overall she’s been a help and everyone’s working together.”  
  
“That’s great to hear,” Oliver said. “So, did you take a look at my proposal?”  
  
“Yes,” Karen agreed. “And I believe it’s doable. Between, you, me, and Lena, we can get something done. And now….”  
  
From outside of the window, another flying blonde Kryptonian appeared. Supergirl appeared and she eyed the buxom blonde that Oliver was with.  
  
“Power Girl, meet Supergirl,” Oliver said. “Kara, this is your counterpart from Earth-Two.”  
  
Kara’s eyes traveled down the woman and oh, she could not help and feel a bit self conscious with herself by looking at her. Then again, she was a more mature woman in many ways.  
  
“Um, my eyes are up here.”  
  
Kara realized she had been fixated on Power Girl’s buxom chest for a good three minutes, maybe more. She did not look angry, though, merely amused.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you, well you’re me, kind of, although there’s some differences,” Kara said.  
  
“Yeah, a couple,” Karen said with a chuckle. “But, I wouldn’t worry about it. Everyone grows at their own rate. And you’re beautiful. Because, you’re me, because of course you would be.”  
  
Kara laughed, in spite herself. Karen leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. This one motion caused Kara’s mind to shut down and her to enter happy dream land. Karen kissed her for a long minute and pulled out.  
  
“And we have some common interests,” Karen said.  
  
Oliver allowed both of them to take him by the hand to the nearest bed, specially reinforced. Although they would test how durable it was.  
  
They were a few moments away from getting very well acquainted with each other.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2(9/1/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set on September 1st, 2020.**  
 **  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **Chapter Two:**  
 ****  
 **  
**The moment Karen had a chance, she pushed her hand down Oliver’s pants and fished his throbbing hard cock out. Inch by inch, it popped out of his pants and slid into her hand for Karen to grab onto and begin to stroke, very, very slowly, to make her moan very aggressively. Oh, Karen’s fingers just popped around his cock and made it throb hard in her hand.  
  
She passed off the piece of meat to Kara, who slid it into her mouth with glee and began to suck on it, very loudly and very aggressively. The loud pop of Kara’s lips against Oliver’s cock pushed it completely into her throat. Oh, her super throat felt good wrapped around Oliver’s prick.  
  
“She looks like the type of girl who needs a good face-fucking,” Karen nonchalantly stated.  
  
Oliver just smiled and pressed down into Kara’s opened mouth and slammed himself all the way into her. The sounds of delight she made showed how correct Karen’s prediction had been. Oliver wrapped his hands around the back of her head and slowly, but surely edged his way into her mouth, with multiple thrusts hitting her in all of the right spots. He filled her throat with one inch of his cock at a time.  
  
Karen stripped off her clothes and stood naked. She sat on the side of Oliver and lowered his head down onto her chest, so he could get to work in sucking her breasts. So loud those sucks were, Karen moaned.  
  
Oh, Kara cupped onto Oliver’s throbbing hard balls and gave them a squeeze. He bounced back and forth. Oliver had been unable to speak due to his mouth being full at the time.  
  
Karen, however, had no such restrictions.  
  
“Suck on that big cock. Oh, you’re just a slut for his cock, as much as me.”  
  
Kara sucked on Oliver for a few more minutes and made a slobbery mess all over his knob. The skilled ministrations of her warm mouth just edged all the way down his hard cock and sucked him very hard until Kara finally came off and offered Oliver’s cock to Karen.  
  
Power Girl wrapped her large tits around Oliver’s throbbing cock while Supergirl leaned in to suck his cock. The combined ministrations of these two gorgeous Kryptonians sent Oliver’s lust into overdrive. He pushed back and forth, slamming his hard cock inside of Karen’s squeezing breasts. She rocked forward and moaned, with each motion just engulfing his cock with her breasts and swallowing them inside of her large chest.  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Karen moaned aggressively. “Such a big, beautiful cock, and it’s mine. Cum all over me!”  
  
“Oh, I’m going to cum all over your chest and Supergirl’s going to drink the cum off of it,” Oliver groaned.  
  
Kara sucked on Karen’s nipples for a brief moment and pulled back. She allowed Oliver to go completely wild on Karen and push himself to the breaking point. His throbbing cock edged, closer and closer to the point of breaking, to burst all over Karen’s chest.  
  
One more push and Oliver would unload on her. His balls tightened and a shower of cum released all over Karen’s ample chest. Oliver rained his cum down upon and made sure every single last drop splattered and spurted all over Karen’s sizable chest.  
  
“Oooh, baby!” Karen moaned out loud. “YES!”  
  
The cum rained down all over Karen’s chest. Oliver, with a never ending series of blasts, coated Karen’s chest with several impressively hot bursts which flooded all over her body.  
  
The moment Oliver pulled away, Kara surprised even herself by overpowering her older counterpart. She pushed Karen onto the bed and began to suck on her breasts very hard and very loudly. Kara savored Oliver’s essence just draining from her breasts the more she pleasured it.  
  
Karen had no words. No words at all for how well Kara worked her chest. Supergirl buried her face in between Power Girl’s heaving bosom and sucked the cum from between her heaving breasts. Power Girl locked her hands down around Supergirl’s head and she moaned even more aggressively as time passed.  
  
A single finger slid into Kara’s wet pussy from behind. Kara rocked back and let out a hungry moan as Oliver stuffed her warm canal with his finger. He prepared her for what was to come.  
  
She opened up, with Oliver’s hands placed on her upper back. Oliver slid all the way into Kara from behind and stretched out her warm pussy as he drove all the way inside of her. Kara swallowed him up between her walls and squeezed Oliver expertly.  
  
Oh, Oliver just had his hands all over her and made Kara just lose it completely. Supergirl, pressed on Power Girl, while she was being fucked, it was a hell of a feeling. Especially when Kara could rest her head on Karen’s large chest and suck on her nipples. Karen encouraged this behavior.  
  
Oliver further stimulated Karen by shoving his fingers down into her warm pussy. Karen squeezed and released and let out a flood of cum all over his hand. Oliver extracted his fingers from Karen and placed them into Kara’’s mouth after she rose from Karen’s nipples for air.  
  
“That’s so hot,” Karen moaned.  
  
Oh, Oliver would have to agree. His balls swung back and forth and cracked Kara on the thighs with increased force. He rocked himself into her and edged closer to the end, but pulled back to state it.  
  
Kara lost it, moaning. Oliver had a finger in her mouth, one slid into her ass, and his cock just buried into her pussy. Like a blur, Oliver pounded away at Kara.  
  
What was more is she could feel Karen grinding her pussy up against both Oliver’s prick and Kara’s own pussy, to stimulate them. Oh, the moment Kara faltered, Karen would have Oliver inside of her. Which is why, Kara wanted to make a good argument to keep Oliver all the way inside of her. He pressed down and rocked down into Kara to stretch her out completely.  
  
Of course, Kara came as hard as possible. Her body thrashed and she almost floated off of the bed from the sheer force of the orgasm. Oliver set her down, grabbed her hips and fucked her tight.  
  
From Supergirl, to Power Girl. Oliver slid down into Karen’s warm center and allowed it to grab onto his cock, practically gobbling it up in the process. Oliver groaned and slapped his balls down to hit Karen in all of the right place. Her chest heaved as she rocked up to meet Oliver.  
  
“Just a little more!” Karen moaned for him.  
  
Oliver turned and slid into Karen while the busty Kryptonian blonde heroine laid on her side. Oliver squeezed her breasts and moved down to rub her tight stomach while fucking her extremely hard. Her thighs had been stroked.  
  
Karen’s skilled hands moved in and bottomed out with a single finger edging into Kara’s warm pussy. Kara came all over Karen’s hand in no time. Power Girl licked the heavenly juices which spurted out of Supergirl. She enjoyed the Girl of Steel’s taste, all the way down to the last drop.  
  
Oliver grabbed on tight and sped up with thrusts going all the way into Karen’s tight body. Karen squeezed Oliver’s prick and made him moan the faster he slammed into her tight body. He was almost there and Karen was ready to take Oliver’s load inside of her.  
  
“Cum,” Karen breathed intensely as she shook all over.  
  
Oliver pressed against her body and squeezed her glorious tits. He rocked into her body very tightly and slammed into her, with a constant barrage of thrusts. The final one brought his cum blasting into Karen like an unkinked fire hose. Oliver grabbed her and pulled her in close to send a constant barrage, blast after blast of cum into her tight pussy.  
  
The pleasure of release fueled Oliver. To fuck such a beautiful woman silly only increased just how good this felt.  
  
“Perfect,” Oliver breathed. “Absolutely beautiful.”  
  
Kara dove between Karen’s legs and began to eat out Karen. Oliver hardened once again, his recharge times as good. Without a single moment of hesitation, Oliver pushed into Kara to give her more of the same.

* * *

  
Oliver rested with his arm wrapped around Kara. Karen left a couple of hours ago, because she had to attend a meeting back on Earth-2, although she would return later. She commented, she would send someone along.  
  
That someone happened to be a lovely blonde reporter by the name of Chloe Sullivan, who appeared at the foot of Oliver’s bed, dressed in slinky black lingerie. Chloe put her hand on Oliver’s prick and stroked it for a good long while before she licked him.  
  
“Hey, Chloe.”  
  
“Oliver, it’s been way too long,” Chloe said. “But, we’re both busy people. Still, I’m going to jump on the opportunity to jump you.”  
  
Chloe leaned in and kissed Oliver’s cock from the head all the way down to the base. His manhood stretched up to meet Chloe’s warm, silken lips. She escalated the pleasure, grabbing Oliver’s balls.  
  
“Chloe?”  
  
That confused declaration came from Kara as she looked the blonde visitor in the eyes. Oh, younger than the Chloe she knew, with some other differences. Another counterpart.  
  
“Sorry, you were my cousin’s friend on this Earth.”  
  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Supergirl,” Chloe said. “Why don’t you help me tame this big cock?”  
  
Oh, Kara would be delighted. Two blondes were always better than one after all. Or two women in general, and three worked out even better, but since there were only two here, two was what Oliver got. The two women enjoyed Oliver’s length just pulsing in their mouths.  
  
The very hot sight of Chloe and Kara meeting together for an intense kiss at the tip of his cock brought a swell of pleasure to Oliver’s loins. Oliver grabbed Chloe’s hair and pushed into her mouth while Kara licked and nibbled at his nutsac. Oliver switched over and pushed deep into Kara’s mouth and stuffed her throat, to make her moan out loud.  
  
Oliver alternated between face-fucking both Kara and Chloe. The two blondes, horny and willing, took turns sucking his cock. As much as Oliver wanted to unload onto their faces, he had other ideas.  
  
Chloe let out a soft hum as Oliver exposed her pussy. Her wet lips received a heavenly makeout session from Oliver. Followed by Oliver slipping her his tongue. Each swipe edged deeper into her.  
  
“Supergirl, sit on my face,” Chloe moaned.  
  
Oh Kara just smiled and climbed onto Chloe’s face. Her warm thighs wrapped around the gorgeous blonde’s head as she lowered down. The hunger flashed through Kara’s eyes. She bit down on her lip and prepared to ride, ride, ride, the tongue of Chloe as it entered her body.  
  
Chloe had a wicked little tongue which petted Kara’s insides and made her squirm all over the place. This released her juices in a very intense flood which only increased with each passing second. Kara grabbed onto Chloe’s head and descended down and let out a very intense moan when she rocked up and down on her.  
  
“Keep it up, don’t stop, don’t you dare stop you amazing woman!” Kara moaned.  
  
Oliver finished eating Chloe out. With her pussy nice and wet, Oliver put his cock against her pussy. Chloe’s legs hooked around the back of Oliver’s and pulled him in closely. Oliver smiled at how eager she was, and willing to please. He lined up for her and edged his manhood against her warm entrance. Chloe pushed up to meet Oliver as he edged closer to entering her.  
  
The moans of Kara and Chloe’s loud slurping fueled Oliver. Intensely, Oliver slid into Chloe’s legs. He lifted them over his head and pushed down into her body. Her warm walls closed down onto Oliver and began to milk him with fluid motions.  
  
A little bit deeper and Oliver had her right where they needed to be. Oliver’s fingers pressed down onto Chloe and ground up against her legs. They pulled him in. Each thrust brought Oliver further in and Chloe gobbled them up.  
  
The combination of Kara’s tasty pussy and Oliver piercing her made Chloe just moan. Oh, Chloe wondered what became of her on this Earth, but those would be questions to be asked later. Right now, she had been in the middle of a threesome with two amazing people and now was not the time to ask twenty questions.  
  
Oliver pressed all the way down into her body. Chloe squeezed and released Oliver’s prick.  
  
“I bet you want to taste her now,” Oliver groaned.  
  
The lustful look of Supergirl’s eyes burned with white hot passion. Oliver flashed in front of her, still leaving Chloe’s pussy tingling. Oliver grabbed Kara’s hair and pushed down into her tight throat from behind. Kara’s moans just exploded the fast as Oliver stuffed his prick into her mouth and allowed her to taste every last savory drop of Chloe’s juices.  
  
The moment Oliver finished fucking her mouth, he moved back to Chloe. Kara finished riding out her own orgasm all over Chloe’s face and hunched forward.  
  
Oliver leaned down and licked Kara’s honey off of Chloe’s face. The horny reporter’s fingers dug into Oliver’s back as he pushed down into her. Each pumping motion slapped Oliver’s balls up and down against Chloe’s thighs and made her horny as hell and want to explode.  
  
“Closer,” Oliver breathed all over her. “But, you’re ready, aren’t you?”  
  
Chloe’s eyes shifted back and she let out an intense moan. Oh, she was ready for this. Oliver’s big balls smacked her on the thighs. She cradled him with her warm pussy and came all over the place. Oliver bottomed out inside of Chloe and let her juices flow without any end.  
  
The orgasm to end all orgasms just rocked Chloe. Oh, she would be leaving this alternate Earth when Power Girl picked her back up with a big old smile on her face.  
  
The second Oliver pulled out of Chloe, he looked at Kara. He pulled over and grabbed Kara’s cheeks before pulling him over.  
  
“What are you doing?” Kara asked.  
  
“Fucking your ass,” Oliver commented. “It deserves all of the attention that it could get.”  
  
Oh, Kara would not necessarily argue with Oliver on this point. His skilled hands maneuvered all over her and squeezed Kara’s ass cheeks. He spread them apart and leaned in to lick her tight ass for a moment. He got it good and wet and the tongue job Oliver gave her just made Kara’s loins saturate with pleasure.  
  
Oliver pushed his fingers into her to make her even more horny. The throbbing hard meat pole which dragged up the side of Kara’s thighs gave her a hint of what was to come and Kara could hardly wait for it. Oh, she was close, close indeed. Oliver just pushed up against her tight rear entrance.  
  
While Oliver was close to eruption, he could not deny himself this treat. Kara’s airtight ass protested the intrusion at first. With a bit of skill and a bit of creativity, Oliver edged Kara’s rear end down onto him and pushed him inside of her. Kara moaned as Oliver played with her stiff nipples as well.  
  
Kara began squirting all over the place. Oliver put his hand on her crotch and rubbed it to make her moan very aggressively. Oliver had been making her breath hard and put her through the paces. Kara thought she was going to lose it.  
  
Even more when Chloe recovered from her fucking. Chloe dove down and munched on Kara’s oozing pussy. The slurps coming from the alternate universe blonde sent Kara’s mind into overdrive just as much as Oliver fucking her in the ass did.  
  
“We’re close,” Oliver breathed. “Get ready for it.”  
  
Kara bit down on her lip and braced herself for the big finish. Oh, and she was going to finish, big time. Oliver pressed down against her back and shoved all the way inside of her body. His balls cracked down onto her ass cheeks when he rammed into her.  
  
The mind of Kara shut down to nothing other than the pleasure Oliver had been giving her with his cock nestled in her ass. He bottomed out inside of Kara’s tight ass and took her forward with multiple thrusts. Each and every one of them drove Kara completely mad with pleasure as Oliver busted in her ass with a flood of thick warm juices.  
  
Oliver gave Kara’s buns a nice creamy filling. He pushed into her ass and rode the hot, tight, taboo hole all the way to the finish line. Oliver pressed down and edged into Kara to make her shake all over the place. So good, so good in finishing her up.  
  
Kara finished on Chloe’s face. She licked her lips and waited for Oliver’s cock to exit Kara’s ass. He already stuffed her ass with so much cum it overflowed and now he tried to stuff even more. Finally, Oliver exited it and let the fluids drain from Kara’s ass.  
  
Chloe darted forward and collected the dripping cum like a little girl collecting snowflakes on her tongue. She grinned, big, in the aftermath.  
  
The two blondes situated themselves in front of Oliver and kissed his fit and muscular body for the next several minutes until they were ready to go again.  
  
 **The Plot Resumes in the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers**


	3. Chapter 3(9/1/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on September 8th, 2020.**   
**Chapter Three:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The next morning, after their little encounter, Oliver and Kara headed up to L-Corp for a little meeting with Lena. Kara hoped to get a little hint on what Lena and Oliver were up to. Both had been a bit coy and rather mysterious about the entire fact.  
  
“It’s been an interesting last couple of weeks,” Oliver said. “And it seems like being born as a woman on this Earth does not change my ability to remain a fixture in the Gossip columns.”  
  
Kara broke into a smile. Yes, Olivia Queen, after returning from her long exile on an island, had made quite the splash. In addition to the mysterious hooded figure who was haunting Star City on her Earth. Given what Kara knew right now about Oliver’s past, it was not difficult to put two and two together. She was a reporter after all, so Kara had to be able to figure out these things.  
  
“Guess, even with the differences, there are similarities,” Kara said. “So, do you have any hint for me? Or do I have to be the one to pump Lena for information?”  
  
“I consider it an adventure, and a test of your abilities,” Oliver told Kara. “Besides, you’re a reporter. You should be able to find out just fine.”  
  
Kara saw it as a challenge to her abilities and one which she would rise to in due time. On the outside, they came across Lena’s head of security.  
  
A smile crossed over Oliver’s face. No matter what the Earth, one thing could be for sure. Sara Lance was bold, confident, and also eying him up at every possible moment like he was a piece of meat she was ready to devour.  
  
“So, Mr. Queen, and Ms. Danvers,” Sara said. “Lena is looking forward to seeing you both, although she does want a few private words with Kara, and I’m certain Kara needs to compete her story.”  
  
“Right,” Kara bubbly agreed.  
  
Sara-38 just smiled. So adorable, and hot at the same time, oh Kara was the perfect tight little package all rolled into one little thing.  
  
“I’ll be happy to give you as much time as you need,” Oliver said. “I have a couple of things….”  
  
“If you have any questions, Mr. Queen, I’ll be happy to tell you, while Ms. Danvers and Ms. Luthor are both upstairs.”  
  
The lovely Ms. Samantha Arias popped up with a surveying look over Oliver. Oliver just smiled, as if to tell her to lead the way. He had been wanting to get a feel for her anyway, and if Oliver read the look on her face correctly, the feeling had been more than mutual.  
  
“So, now that Oliver’s taken care of, time to lead you to Lena.”

* * *

  
“Oh, I’m confident this project is going to break new grounds. One of biggest problems in the world, any world importantly, is the long lists for people looking for an organ, the dearth of people willing to be a donor, and the lack of compatible matches.”  
  
Lena escorted Kara into the office and poured them both a drink. Graciously, Kara took it, although the drink would not even give her the slightest amount of buzz.  
  
“And you’re close to solving the problem, right?” Kara asked.  
  
“Mmm, closer than I was before Oliver showed up,” Lena said. “Restoring dead tissue back to life and growing an entire, fresh, compatible organ full scale, it seems like something out of science fiction. But, people, if they have a lifeline, and a second chance, this could change the world.”  
  
“Yes, it could,” Kara agreed.  
  
“And maybe, just maybe, it could restore damage done to the human brain, although there would need to be more testing done, as the project is only in the preliminary stage.”  
  
Lena, as she often did, allowed her mind to go completely wild with numerous possibilities. She caught the grin forming on the side of Kara’s lips and snapped back to look her straight in the eye.  
  
“That is just idle speculation and off of the record,” Lena said. “But, I will say this. Mr. Queen, Doctor Morgan-Wells, and Ms. Starr, they’ve all been able to assist. And soon, we’ll have it, along with a robust new communication network which will boost the capabilities of everyone’s network beyond their wildest dreams.”  
  
“Well, I’m sure that will be a comfort to people,” Kara said. “So, what’s the deal between you and Mr. Queen?”  
  
“Kara, I wouldn’t have been the type to peg you as a gossip columnist,” Lena said.  
  
Kara grew flush at the accusation and shook her head a few seconds later. Oh, she sighed, in response, she could not help herself. Lena’s face just lit up every time she talked about Oliver, in a way which caused Kara to grin like a lunatic in her own right.  
  
“But, rest assured, he’s proven to be a remarkable man, and I owe him a debt of gratitude,” Lena commented. “Whatever happens between the two of us, well that’s not something I’m going to even speculate about.”  
  
Or allow false hope to be raised, Lena mentally mused. She had been wounded before, and Lena did not want something to happen. If it was physical and she got some enjoyment out of it, then Lena would be more than satisfied about it.  
  
“So, do you think there are going to be any questions of the ethical implications of your project? Perhaps some people might think you’re playing God?”  
  
Lena had been more than happy to answer Kara’s questions on this front, because they had not had to deal with romantic thoughts that she was struggling to comprehend. Oh, damn it, she was falling for Oliver Queen, despite Lena’s best efforts to shove those thoughts off to the side where they belonged.

* * *

  
Whatever training this Sara had, it had been very good. They made their way to a sparring room. Any excuse to see any version of Sara Lance in a black sports bra and a tight pair of yoga pants, which allowed her to show off her fit body was very good. Oliver went shirtless for the little encounter which caused Sara-38’s attention to falter.  
  
“Okay, that’s a bit unfair,” she murmured.  
  
“A true warrior is able to block out all distractions.”  
  
The two circled each other. Sara tried to ignore the glistening sweat off of Oliver’s pecs and avoided his gaze. The shots nailed him and Sara dodged the attack. Several punches were dodged, and Oliver just brought her down with a sweeping motion which brought Sara down to her back and knocked the wind out of her.  
  
“And this is a hell of a distraction,” Sara murmured.  
  
Oliver pulled her up and allowed her to move in for an attack. Sara-38 moved with swift action and like his Sara, some of her blows had been very impressive. The kicks rocked back and forth. Oliver dodged around one of them and came back to catch Sara-38’s leg before he flipped her down onto the ground. He closed ranks onto her and made her take a deep breath as Oliver pinned her down on the ground.  
  
“Again,” Oliver remarked casually.  
  
Lena appeared in the doorway to watch her head of security spar with her new business partner. Normally, Lena would be worried about Sara taking any aggression out on Oliver. However, Oliver blocked her attack and had her on her back once again.  
  
The fact Lena envisioned herself in Sara’s place, pressed flat on her back, ground a smile to the heiresses face.  
  
“We should take five,” Oliver breathed in Sara’s ear.  
  
“I’d rather take twelve.”  
  
Oliver just smiled and pulled back. The Earth Thirty-Eight counterpart of one of his wives watched Oliver leave, a big smile crossed over her face as she sauntered out of the room, hips swaying back and forth and showing Oliver a very good look at her ass.  
  
“Well, that was interesting,” Lena said.  
  
“Do you need any help with the project?” Oliver asked.  
  
“No, I’m letting the serum settle before we run the next set of trials run next week,” Lena said. “I was wondering if you would like to join me on my private Yacht next week?”  
  
Oliver raised his eyebrow for a brief second, but responded with a nod.  
  
“Is it safe?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Oh, perfectly, it’s not like anyone sabotaged it or anything,” Lena said. “My brother’s locked away in prison, and he would be the only one who would do such a thing.”  
  
Oliver would have to check it out just like that, because his experience with Yachts proved that sudden sabotage could happen. And while Lena had been honest and above board in her dealings, that could make just as many enemies as being shady and underhanded.  
  
Especially, when the people you jumped forward in business, had been both shady and underhanded as well.

* * *

  
Tonight had been a very peaceful night. Viewing Lena Luthor in a bikini had been a sight to see although pretty soon, Oliver knew he would be seeing her in less. He laid on the deck, in his swimming shorts, aboard one Yacht which had not been sabotaged. Lena climbed beside him in the same chair.  
  
“We did it,” Lena replied. “Or we’re going to do it.”  
  
Oliver just smiled. This project would help people. Of course, such a project falling into the wrong hands would also be a disaster, but Oliver thought there were some very good people out there who deserved second chances. The problem was getting an organ donation had been much like a lottery.  
  
“It’s groundwork you laid out a long time ago,” Oliver told Lena.  
  
Lena subconsciously raised her hand to Oliver’s bicep and ran her fingers down to it, squeezing it very casually. Oh, she could run her hands over Oliver’s toned body all day. Lena got lost in dream land for a half of a second and shook her head.  
  
Oh, she normally did not allow herself to be this distracted. There was something supernatural about Oliver which made Lena take her guard completely down. She moved in a bit closer to Oliver and pressed her hands on his chest and hummed serenely, as she leaned up against him.  
  
“Without your help, I would not have gotten as far as I did,” Lena told him. “Thank you for all of that.”  
  
“It’s not a problem,” Oliver responded. “I’m confident that your first set of trials will go through and we’ll have a working cloned heart by the end of the year.”  
  
Oh, he was pretty optimistic. So far so good, though, although Lena fully expected some stumbling blocks to shoot into their path in the next few weeks. Her hand brushed against Oliver, very subconciously feeling him up. Oliver leaned closer towards Lena.  
  
“I can see it in your eyes, you think I’m optimistic,” Oliver said.  
  
“Well, it’s just my nature to be pragmatic,” Lena said. “Experience unfortunately told me to expect the worst.”  
  
“No, you’re not pragmatic,” Oliver said. “Merely prepared.”  
  
Oh, she loved Oliver’s optimistic assessment of her being pragmatic. Lena rose up but Oliver stopped her from leaving.  
  
“I’ll get us a bottle of wine,” Oliver told her.  
  
Lena just smiled and watched Oliver. Oh, he was going to check out the Yacht again to make sure everything was secure. Talk about being pragmatic in his own right.

* * *

  
Lena and Oliver enjoyed a little bit of the bubbly, as they relaxed. Tonight had been a nice and peaceful night, and that was the way Oliver enjoyed it. No storm, no sabotage, nothing along those lines. Nothing which would ruin the peaceful vibe tonight was bringing.  
  
“A lot better than the last time I was on a Yacht,” Oliver said.  
  
“Well, I’m glad to help you move forward with that,” Lena said.  
  
Oliver told her the story later that evening although it had been an important step in Oliver’s journey. Who knew where everyone would be if Oliver, Sara, and Laurel did not take that Yacht trip. It was hard to discuss.  
  
“I’m going to let you in,” Lena said. “I never let people in.”  
  
Lena and Oliver leaned and met halfway with a kiss. Oh, Lena was practically on his lap, wiggling against him. The promising bulge almost sticking out of Oliver’s shorts and ready to grind against her made Lena hot with desire and made her think she made the right decision.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(4, 5, and 6) on September 8th, 2020.**


	4. Chapter 4(9/8/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on September 8th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter Four:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Subtly, only not really, Lena ran her hands over Oliver’s body. Now she had been more blatant about her touching of him. The two leaned in, with a huge kiss which rocked their minds. Oliver pushed his hand against the back of Lena’s head and deepened the kiss. The two soon to be lovers made a racket with each other as their tongues battled together. Oliver pushed forward, in an attempt to overwhelm Lena.  
  
Lena’s bikini top came off and exposed her breasts for Oliver’s consumption. The round, supple breasts fit nicely in Oliver’s hands and he squeezed them hard to make her moan. Oliver traced a pattern down her back and cupped Lena’s ass as he pulled her bottoms down to expose her pussy.  
  
“Lick me,” Lena said.  
  
Oliver made her lie back on the chair as it folded back into a makeshift bed. He moved down between Lena’s legs and kissed her multiple times. His mouth moved up and down her legs and lavished her thighs with attention. Lena shivered as Oliver’s skilled tongue pushed all the way into her body and made her hips buck up in excitement.  
  
“Oliver!” Lena cried out.  
  
The sound of his name screamed by such a beautiful woman had been music to his years. Oliver made Lena Luthor wet. However, he had plenty of confidence, thanks to his experience, he could make her even wetter. Oliver devoured her warm snatch and sent Lena’s attention spiraling out of control. She grabbed the back of Oliver’s head and pushed her hips up to meet his probing tongue.  
  
Lena closed her eyes and let out another sharp cry. Lustful, and hungry, Lena enjoyed every last push of Oliver driving his tongue deep into her and making her gush all over the place.  
  
A loud slurp allowed Oliver to taste Lena’s juices. Lena closed her hands around the back of Oliver’s head and hummed when her hips pumped up and down to meet his probing tongue. He knew all of the right spots to touch and most importantly, all of the right spots to make her toes curl.  
  
The moment Oliver rose up, Lena pounced him and gave him an opened mouth kiss. Wordlessly, Lena ground up against him and could feel Oliver’s engorged prick threatening to penetrate her body. Oh, yes, it felt good. Lena could feel the organ press up against her and rub against her hot entrance. He was just an inch, maybe more, away from sliding into her body.  
  
“Yes,” Lena breathed. “I need you inside me.”  
  
Oliver was only too happy to be inside of Lena. He kissed her and sucked on her breasts before he slid against Lena’s entrance. Her hungry pussy swallowed him up.  
  
“Don’t...don’t tease me like that.”  
  
Oh, it was driving Lena insane as Oliver’s throbbing hard length pushed into Lena, inch by inch until she was completely filled up. She bit down on her lip, allowing Oliver to slide deep into her warm body. Her tight cunt clamped down onto Oliver and squeezed him with a couple of tight motions. Oh, yes, Lena could bite down on her lip and allow Oliver to slide inside of her.  
  
“How is that?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Good!” Lena cried out in pleasure.  
  
Lena rocked herself up and down Oliver’s tool and allowed his stiff prick to slide into her wet and hungry hole. The faster Oliver drove into her body from underneath, the more Lena shook and quivered underneath. His cock fed her hungry pussy, one little bit at a time and made her bite down on her lip with a horny feeling just erupting through her loins as Oliver entered her tight body.  
  
Finally, finally, Oliver had been inside of her. Fulfilled, Lena rocked up and down to allow Oliver to go deep inside of her body. Lena grabbed onto Oliver’s biceps and plowed herself down onto him, rocking back and forth as more and more of Oliver’s sizable organ slid into her body.  
  
“You’re going to make me cum again,” Lena said.  
  
“And not for the last time, either.”  
  
The visual of Lena Luthor riding his cock to orgasm pleased Oliver. Oliver kissed her body and her luscious body was a feast for the eyes. The faster and harder Lena drove herself up and down on Oliver’s prick, the more excited she felt. Her legs wrapped tightly around her.  
  
So tight. Oliver vibrated against Lena’s nipples and the sounds she made were alluring to say the least. He pushed faster into her and slapped his balls into her. Lena’s very vocal moans encouraged Oliver to keep it up and never stop grabbing her by the hips and fucking her so hard and fast. Lena bounced herself down upon Oliver’s cock and allowed him to slide all the way into her.  
  
“Closer,” Lena breathed in Oliver’s ear. “I’m almost there.”  
  
Oh, she was almost there, and Oliver would be very pleased to drive her the rest of the way year. Lena bounced higher, faster, more vigorously. She bit down on her lip and let out an intense cry as she rocked all the way down onto Oliver’s prick as it slid inside of her body.  
  
Lena saw stars when Oliver made her cum. The explosion just rocked her as she hugged Oliver tight. Her naked, sweaty body bounced up and down against him. Oliver grabbed Lena’s ass and pushed her down onto him to allow his big, thick throbbing cock to fill her up completely.  
  
“Mmmm!” Lena moaned in his ear.  
  
The end was coming for Oliver, as he could feel his cum churning up his balls, and be ready to fill Lena. Lena locked eyes with Oliver and rode him very aggressively. She resembled a wild woman and did not relent for a single second on what she was doing with Oliver. Her thighs slammed down hard onto Oliver and he grabbed onto her to fill her body. He edged Lena for one more orgasm.  
  
Lena screamed as Oliver motorboated her breasts and came for him. And he came for her in response. Lena tightened and released Oliver’s prick between her walls. He grabbed her and pumped load after load of his warm seed deep into Lena’s hot, savory body.  
  
Lena wrapped her legs around Oliver and breathed heavily. She turned around on her hands and knees and Oliver grabbed her and pulled her over.  
  
“Still, hard?” Lena asked. “Why don’t we do something about that?”  
  
Oliver wasted no time in entering Lena from behind and pounded her pussy without any relent.

* * *

  
After Oliver pumped his third load of the evening into Lena’s body, she collapsed down and breathed heavily. Oh, of course, Lena took methods to prevent herself from getting pregnant. Although the more Oliver fucked her, the more having a child with him sounded enticing. Although, perhaps not a decision which should be made by an irrational mind fogged and clouded by lust.  
  
“You can come out now, Sara.”  
  
Sara Lance of Earth-38 walked out of the corner. She had been completely naked, her gorgeous skin on display. Fit, toned, and dripping with suntan lotion, along with the juices trickling down her thighs, Sara-38 walked over to Oliver. The lovely woman did not need any prompting to take Oliver’s cock in her hand and shove it into her mouth.  
  
The juices of Sara’s boss was still fresh on Oliver’s engorged prick as she slid it into her mouth and sucked on it very vigorously. Oliver grabbed her by the back of the head and buried his length into her. Oh, Sara felt Oliver press against her body several times the other day during their little sparring session.  
  
Even several very intense and extremely vigorous masterburbation sessions did not put out the flames which Sara was feeling. Oliver stroked the back of her head and guided his manhood completely down her throat as she sucked it completely.  
  
Now Lena joined Sara on her knees. She took Oliver’s balls in her hand and sucked on them like she was a pro. She kissed, and sucked on then with her green eyes blazing with passion as she stared up at Oliver. The two gorgeous women took their turns in pleasuring Oliver’s cock and balls, slurping and hungering for him.  
  
Sara-38 and Lena met on the tip of Oliver’s cock with a savory and hungry kiss. Their bright eyes shined and they slurped on his manhood to rock up and down to pleasure him. Their tongues just brushed up against Oliver’s manhood as he sucked him.  
  
“Think we have him about ready to pop?” Lena asked.  
  
Sara-38 rubbed Oliver’s length all over her tongue and encased his throbbing hard member.  
  
“The two can share whatever I give you,” Oliver said.  
  
Oliver threaded his fingers through Sara-38’s head and face-fucked her extremely hard. Oh, fuck, it felt good to be inside of her warm tight throat. Lena helped along Oliver’s edge. Alternating motions stroked Oliver’s balls and put him deep into the lovely blonde’s warm mouth.  
  
Oh, it felt very good, Oliver edged closer into her mouth and bottomed out inside of her throat. He creamed the inside of Sara’s mouth. That very familiar face, although the woman’s history was different, looking up at him with lust set Oliver off completely. He speared the inside of Sara’s throat and launched blast after blast of warm, savory seed completely down her throat.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Lena grabbed Sara around the face and kissed her in such a way which made the two of them enjoy each other. They swapped cum with each other, with their mouths just edging against each other. Their tongues clashed together to share a savory amount of seed between the two of them.  
  
The two lined up, ready for Oliver to take advantage of. Oliver slid his fingers into the two beauties and worked them up. Their pussies closed in tight around his fingers as Oliver toyed with both of them.  
  
Lena and Sara-38 kissed each other for Oliver’s viewing pleasure. Oliver leaned in and kissed the back of the necks of both of the lovely women.  
  
“Only fair that I fuck your bodyguard,” Oliver groaned. “You’ve gotten more than enough.”  
  
Oh, Lena hated to admit it, but Oliver had a point. Sara had been hungering for this one for some time. Oliver’s fingers roamed very closely to Lena’s body and kept her satisfied. His fingers edged all the way against her and teased her a couple more times.  
  
“Well, don’t just sit there idle,” Sara-38 said. “Stick it in me big boy.”  
  
Oliver slid his fingers, damp with Lena’s honey, into Sara’s mouth. The glee which Sara sucked on it made Oliver believe that Lena may have used this version of Sara for stress relief purposes in the past. And if she was anything like Oliver’s Sara, even in the slightest, she would jump at the chance to pleasure such a beautiful woman.  
  
The skilled hands of Oliver rocked all over Sara-38’s body and brought a blinding amount of pleasure through her. Her warm loins, soaked and ready to receive, called for Oliver to enter her. Oliver lined himself up and with one more push, drove himself into Sara.  
  
Sara cried out in passion the second which Oliver slammed into her tight body from behind. Oh, yes, it feels really good to have Oliver all the way inside of her like that. He grabbed her hips and pumped inside of her body all the way. His big fat balls swung back and forth and hit Sara in all of the right places. It made her rock back and moan as Oliver filled Sara’s body on a constant loop with his cock slamming all the way into her at every single angle he could manage.  
  
“OOOH, YOU’RE AMAZING!”  
  
“He really is,” Lena said.  
  
In mid-orgasm, Oliver switched to grab Lena and rock into her from behind. Oh, the way which Oliver caught her off guard really sent Lena’s mind into overdrive. His hands cupped and released Lena’s breasts while pushing into her at a rapid fire rate from behind.  
  
“Oliver!” Lena cried out in intense passion as he drove himself all the way inside of her from behind. “OOOH, MMM!”  
  
Oliver rocked himself up and down into Lena’s tight, clenching hole. She worked him a little bit further to the edge. Oliver pulled back and rocked into Lena’s body to bring her to a mind rattling orgasm. Oliver pulled back and rocked himself deep inside of Lena’s aching pussy. She squeezed tight around Oliver and released a very intense flood of juices all over his engorged prick.  
  
“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Oliver asked Lena.  
  
Lena bit down on her lip, nodding vigorously as Oliver drove himself into her.  
  
The moment Oliver finished Lena off, Sara practically jumped on top of him. She looked him in the eye with thinly disguised glee as she wrapped her legs around Oliver and rocked him.  
  
Oh, she most certainly had the passion, the desire to ride is cock, and make the attempt, albeit unsuccessful, to drain Oliver’s balls, just as much as his Earth’s Sara did. Oliver wrapped tightly around Sara and allowed her to bounce like a madwoman on him.  
  
“You’re going to cum for me,” Sara-38 told him.  
  
“We’ll see.”  
  
Oliver made her realize who was going to be the one who was going to cum for him. Her tightening walls squeezed down around Oliver and released his cock with a few tightening pushes. Sara just kept rocking up and down around him to squeeze around him. Oliver clutched her hips and rocked into her.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Oliver left Sara-38 suspended in mid-air. He lined up for Lena and drove himself into her body. Lena moaned underneath him as Oliver grabbed her legs and elevated them up to fuck her so tightly. Oh, Lena thought she would lose it completely for him.  
  
Lena’s tightening, needy pussy grabbed onto Oliver and pumped him. Oliver slid his hands all the way down onto Lena’s legs and rocked her body so hard right about now. She cried out in passion the deeper Oliver pushed into her and that was music.  
  
Sara could have sworn she was riding Oliver. On the contrary, he grabbed the beautiful, built, blonde woman and fucked her hard from behind. Oliver’s balls slapped down against her thighs and made the gorgeous blonde very happy .Even more so when Sara ate Lena out from behind.  
  
Oliver manipulated every inch of Sara-38’s body and made her cum. Her walls tightened around him. He made her reach a climax at least two more times. The walls of this amazing woman clutched Oliver a couple more times and pumped him hard. Oliver slid a hand all the way down her body and cupped a breast to get Sara going.  
  
“My turn,” Oliver breathed.  
  
The balls slapped up against Sara’s thighs and gave her a nice preview of what was to come. She tightened around Oliver and allowed him to bury deep inside of her. His cum came in a flood and pasted the inside of her body with several intense blasts.  
  
Oliver groaned and allowed himself to release his final release inside of Sara.  
  
“Beautiful. You’re a keeper. Both of you.”  
  
Sara smiled, having been fucked too silly to make a flippant comment. The last few blasts of Oliver’s cum just rocked inside of her body and filled her up completely.  
  
He crawled back a second later and allowed Lena to switch positions. She climbed between Sara’s thighs and began to eat her out with added vigor.  
  
Oliver lined himself up, hard and ready to give Lena one last intense pounding. She looked like she had been ready for one more round.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor(NEW), Sara Lance(Earth-38)(NEW)**


	5. Chapter 5(9/8/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on September 8th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **Chapter Five:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Sara Lance of Earth-38 leaned in and pushed her warm, pillowy lips over Oliver’s cock as she bobbed up and down on it. With Lena out for a little bit, Sara-38 had her opportunity to have some fun with Oliver. Her mouth rocked up and down, bobbing down on Oliver’s throbbing length and pushing it all the way down her throat with sizeable slurps which echoed throughout the room.  
  
Oliver ran his fingers all the way down the back of Sara-38’s head and rocked himself into her mouth. Her brilliant eyes looking up at him and begging to take more of his cock made Oliver groan and feel very good. His fingers latched up against the back of her head and rocked back and forth down against her body. Mmm, Sara moaned and sucked on Oliver, slurping every last inch of his cock as it spiked down into the back of her throat.  
  
The cock pulled out and Sara-38 ran her fingers down it, with a large smile crossing over her face. She turned around and climbed over to the bed, bending over and spreading her perfect thighs for Oliver. Oliver just smiled, pressing his fingers down against Sara-38’s thighs and running up against her wet pussy. He placed the tip of his cock up against the edge of her pussy and slid against her to make her moan.  
  
“Get inside me.”  
  
Oliver pressed his hands against her body and touched her in every places. The skilled blonde wanted to have the man’s throbbing hard rod, as her boss slept off poundings. Her warm pussy ached and Oliver, Oliver could be the only one to fulfill this desire of hers.  
  
Finally, one huge push and Oliver rammed deep inside of Sara’s tight, smoldering hot body. His hand cracked up against her backside as he rocked back and forth against her. Sara-38 moaned, the quicker Oliver rocked into her body and pushed up against her.  
  
“I love it when you spank me, while you fuck me, babe!”  
  
Oh, Oliver loved it as well. His thick, throbbing balls smacked Sara hard against the thigh and rocked up against her, with multiple, intense thrusts just burying inside of her body. Oliver leaned in and pushed a bit deeper into the alternate universe version of his beloved Sara.  
  
Sara-38’s insides smoldered with heat. Oliver pressed deep inside of her body and rocked into her. Her nipples, aching with pleasure, received a huge squeeze from Oliver’s able hands.  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  
Oh, Sara-38 was his lovely puppet on a string, ready to dance for every motion. Oliver picked up the pace, more steadily and jammed himself all the way into her. He picked things up, pounding Sara-38 in her tight, wet crevice and making her moan the faster he rocked into her body.  
  
“One more time.”  
  
Oh, Sara-38 came one more time for Oliver. Her wet walls clamped down onto him and milked his prick every step of the way as he jammed it into her body.  
  
She collapsed on the bed with a heavy breath through her body. Not done yet, not satisfied in just making her cum in this way, Oliver’s hands danced against her warm hole.  
  
“Oh, you dirty boy. You know what I like.”  
  
“Some things seldom change the multiverse over.”  
  
Oliver parted Sara’s thick cheeks and slid his warm tongue all the way into her. The heat of her body just increased as Oliver rocked into her. Her ass received a heavy rimming, the faster Oliver worked his tongue in and out of her. Sara-38 grabbed onto the edge of the bed and moaned aggressively the faster Oliver licked her out.  
  
The second Oliver made sure Sara’s asshole was good and wet, he lined himself up for her entrance. He slapped a hand down onto her cheeks, making them firmly jiggle. Oliver rocked up against her and made Sara just cry out in pure pleasure the second he entered her tight anal canal from behind. Sara-38 looked over her shoulder and called for Oliver.  
  
The moment Oliver shoved his tight cock into Sara-38’s ass, she screamed out and came all over the bed. And also the palm of his hand as Oliver slid it against her pussy.  
  
Further stimulation sent Sara-38’s mind dancing with pleasure. Oliver rocked back and forth against her body with two hands wrapped around her cheeks as Oliver rocked into it. Oliver moved his hands to her thigh and squeezed it. And then her breast and cupped it to stimulate it.  
  
“Mmmph….ahhh...all night!”  
  
Oliver just smiled and allowed the alternate counterpart of his beloved to squeeze his cock the faster he rocked into her. Lena really must have been out of it, given how long she had stayed underneath. And few things varied the multiverse over and one was how much of a screamer Sara-38 was. She screamed her lungs out, the faster Oliver slammed into her tight ass from behind.  
  
“Cum for me, baby,” Oliver breathed.  
  
Oh, already there, the warmth cascaded through her body and made Sara-38 just squirt all over the place. Oliver slid back and forth into her ass and stimulated her all the way to the breaking point. Here mind pretty much just collapsed the faster Oliver rocked into her.  
  
“Your turn,” Sara-38 begged him, hopefully.  
  
Oliver just smiled and kept going at it, kept pounding her ass without any pause, any relent and any regret. Oliver propped Sara-38 up onto his lap so he could gain access to her body. Every time he touched her body, he had her screaming and bouncing even more. The two kissed each other very aggressively on the lips the faster Oliver slid his hand down against Sara-38’s backside and pumped into her.  
  
Her tight ass squeezed him and Oliver knew he had it. He came, hard into Sara-38’s succulent and very gorgeous backside. The release sent him over the edge and running his hands all over her body.  
  
Sara Lance of Earth-38 moaned the deeper Olvier jammed his cock into her ass. He shot blast after blast of savory seed into her tight, able backside. She squeezed around him and allowed Oliver to finish up inside of her.

* * *

  
They had a guest as Sara-38 felt she looked into a mirror.  
  
“That was hot.”  
  
Sara Lance of Earth-1 licked her lips and approached the duo on the bed. She kissed her husband first and then moved over to plant a big kiss on her Earth-38 counterpart. The tongues of the two identical blondes clashed together with intensity the faster they moved up against each other.  
  
“You know something?” Sara-38 asked. “I’ve always wanted a twin sister.”  
  
“Mmm, never did, but now I do,” Sara said. “So, I guess there’s something that we have in common. And speaking of something that we have in common.”  
  
The two versions of Sara Lance put themselves in front of Oliver’s big, throbbing cock. They slid it between their lips and sucked on him very hard. Oh, it felt so good, their warm tender lips just pressed up against his throbbing hard fuck pole as it slid against them. Sara and Sara leaned in and sucked his big cock with hunger dancing through their eyes as they licked his cock.  
  
Oliver could tell his Earth’s version of Sara, by how fresh she looked. She leaned in and slurped his prick between her rosy hot lips, sucking on him very hard. Oliver guided his hands against the back of her head and rocked down into her mouth. She sucked his cock and balls for a good long minute before she edged back, with a big smile on her face.  
  
“Lay down on the bed,” Sara told her Earth-38 counterpart.  
  
Sara-38 scrambled onto the bed, spreading her legs. She wondered what was going on. Sara answered the question, had it not been obvious, by pressing her warm mouth on the Earth-38 woman’s hot pussy and slurping on it very hard. Sara latched her nails against the back of Sara-38’s head and slurped on her womanhood so hard it made her hips buck up and down at a super speed.  
  
“Keep it up!” Sara-38 moaned. “Oh, you’re going to fuck her already?”  
  
Oliver, hard as usual, prepared to edge himself against Sara’s warm pussy. Her very familiar grip welcomed Oliver inside, making him feel like he was at home. He edged into her tight body and pushed. A tight grip of her hips allowed Oliver to slide down into her.  
  
The savory warmth of Sara’s tight loins made Oliver groan. He picked up a steadier pace and fucked her faster. She grabbed him hard.  
  
Sara slurped her husband’s gooey cum out of her counterpart’s pussy while said husband grabbed her hips and fucked her from behind. Every tight, tight slam of his cock into her body sent shockwaves spiraling all over Sara’s body. Her tight pussy clamped down against Oliver and released him with a fluid motion. Oh, she felt, she felt cock hungry, and could not help and moan as Oliver continued to feed his pussy with his big throbbing cock.  
  
“OOOH!”  
  
Sara-38’s eyes rocked back into the back of her head. Loving it, completely loving it. Oliver’s big thick balls cracked up against the side of her counterpart’s thighs when he thrust into her from behind. Despite having several good long rounds with Oliver, both with Lena and without Lena, Sara-38 thirsted for his cock.  
  
“And you’re addicted,” Sara said as she came off.  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“Trust me, I’ve been in your shoes.”  
  
Sara buried her face down between the pussy of her counterpart and sucked on it from behind. She motioned for Oliver to ease up, so she could slide up Sara-38’s body and plant their lips together with a warm, savory, succulent kiss. Their bodies edged together with a hot feeling which only increased.  
  
Oliver guided his hand between Sara-38’s legs and pumped his fingers all the way between her. He could feel her swallowing his thrusting hand. Oh, if she wanted more, then Oliver was going to give it to her. Oliver guided his hands all the way down the bodies of both of these beautiful women, separated by a different Earth.  
  
“So, close,” Oliver grunted as he thrust down into Sara-38’s body. “Cum for me.”  
  
Oh, she came, extremely hard and extremely fast. Her tightening pussy closed down onto his hand. He shoved himself deep in and saturated his fingers.  
  
“I’ll take some of that.”  
  
Sara reached her peak. Oliver slid a finger deep into her mouth and she sucked on it, very hungrily working her mouth around his fingers as Oliver rocked deeper into her.  
  
From one Sara, to the other, Oliver pushed into the Earth-38 counterpart of Sara Lance and allowed her tight pussy to just saturate his cock the second he pushed inside of her. Oliver’s prick just jammed into her tight box from behind and rocked inside of her body from behind to ride the hell out of her. While Sara and Sara made out very aggressively from Oliver’s actions.  
  
Oliver closed his eyes and rode out the Earth Thirty-Eight’s blonde pussy to the edge. While Sara ground her ass against Oliver’s abs, which was a good feeling. Oliver grabbed her ass and pushed up against it. Each teasing sweep drove Sara closer to the breaking point and made her come close to exploding.  
  
The moment Oliver finished fucking Sara-38 into a stupor, Sara turned around and mounted Oliver’s cock. Her breasts, eye-level with Oliver, allowed him to grab them and to suck on them. Sara bit down on her lip and allowed Oliver’s length to just spike into her body, stuffing her so hard.  
  
“Mmm!” Sara breathed.  
  
She hugged Oliver’s head into her chest as he sucked on her tits, good and hard. Each bouncing motion brought Sara further and further into her tight cunt as it wrapped around Oliver’s prick. He leaned deep into her and thrust as far into her body as possible. He picked up the pace and drove himself towards the bring.  
  
Sara came hard constantly. Oliver knew all of the right spots to touch and all the ways to drive her completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. Oh, they were both so close, so close to cumming together. Sara clutched Oliver’s prick and milked it vigorously as she bounced on top of it.  
  
“One more time,” Sara mewled in his ear.  
  
Oh, Sara would be seeing stars in a moment. Her Earth-38 counterpart laid in a stupor on the bed, fingers dancing against her warm entrance. Sara rose up and impaled herself hard on Oliver.  
  
She sped up her riding, thighs cracked marvelously over Oliver’s swollen testicles. He rocked her back and forth and she moaned when his cock filled her up. Sara milked his prick and got closer, and closer to the breaking point. Oliver squeezed her nipple and sent Sara pretty much over the top with an intense amount of pleasure which rocked through her body. She moaned hotly and tightened around him.  
  
“Almost there,” Oliver said.  
  
“Mmmph!” Sara moaned.  
  
The two rocked each other and matched each other’s motions. Sara rode Oliver like there was no tomorrow. His hands dipped against her lower back while guiding Sara down as far as she could good. Her warm, tight depths squeezed Oliver prior to him reaching that edge.  
  
Oliver blasted Sara’s insides with his warm, sticky, load. He grabbed his lovely wife and bounced her down onto his cock with each sweeping motion. Her tight walls closed and wrapped around him with a huge series of rises and drops as she filled herself up on cum.  
  
Sara-38, on the edge of the bed, licked her lips slavishly. She crawled over and kissed Sara’s moist womanhood as she pulled away.  
  
Oliver guided himself behind Sara-38, and rocked into her body. Both versions of the same woman cried out in pleasure as Oliver drove himself hard into Sara-38.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38)**


	6. Chapter 6(9/8/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on September 8th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter Six:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“Glad to see you back to the world of the living, Ms. Luthor. And you woke up hungry.”  
  
Lena just smiled. She licked Oliver’s hard cock, while the sight of two beautiful blonde women scissoring each other fed Lena’s lust out of the corner of her eye. She was hungry, starving. Lena may have been awake for a bit longer than she let on, but wanted to see how it played out.  
  
Okay, she was most certainly awake for a long time. And ready to get Oliver’s big, throbbing cock down her throat in every way possible. Oliver pressed his hands on the back of Lena’s silky dark hair and rammed all the way into her throat.  
  
Sara closed her eyes and rubbed her wet pussy lips against those of Sara-38. She grabbed the woman’s supple breasts and squeezed them. Every action brought excitement through her body and further degrees of lust. Sara-38 reared her head back and screamed as Sara sucked on her nipples.  
  
Sara allowed herself to go wild in sucking on the breasts of this fine as fuck blonde. Oh, this was like masturbation, only ten times better. Sara leaned in and ground herself up. Their pussy lips, moist with their arousal, stuck to each other with every sweeping motion.  
  
“I need you,” Lena said with a big grin on her face.  
  
Oh, she bent over and Oliver got a look at Lena’s round, supple ass. He spanked it and Lena gave him a look of mock irritation. Oliver spanked her again and moaned her body. The skilled young man pressed up against her wet pussy and edged into her warm core from underneath. Oliver grabbed her chest and pulled her in.  
  
“You really do need me,” Oliver breathed on her neck.  
  
The soft cries from Lena entered. He pushed all the way into her body from behind and stretched Lena’s moist core out on his body. She gobbled him up, with increased hunger. Already good and wet, Oliver could slide into her. He pushed Lena up and she hung over the edge of the bed which they moved onto from their encounter on the deck.  
  
The skilled fingers of Oliver ground up against Lena’s asshole and she eyed him, very intensely. She begged for him to continue these wonderful and hot ministrations, just working her hole over to a new degree. Oliver pressed down and took Lena to pound town for a good long while.  
  
Sara positioned her Earth-38 counterpart so she went face to face with Lena. She wore a strap on and pushed it into Sara-38’s body. She rode up and down to slide it into the pussy of her counterpart. Sara-38 screamed as Sara grabbed onto her hair and pushed back into her from behind with each sweeping thrust.  
  
“MMM!” Sara-38 moaned.  
  
“I’m going to make you my little fuck pet,” Sara said. “And you’re perfect in every way.”  
  
Lena and Sara-38 met for a kiss as Sara and Oliver locked eyes and smiled as they fucked their respective lovers from behind. Their hands skillfully maneuvered against the bodies of both women.  
  
This had not been the first, nor would it be the last time, Lena had been intimate with her lovely personal bodyguard. Their tongues clashed together and moans just bounced off of each other. Oliver pounded Lena quite vigorously from behind and Lena swallowed his manhood with each deep thrust.  
  
“Perfect,” Oliver breathed as he pulled back on Lena and thrust harder into her.  
  
He sped up the actions and allowed Lena’s tight, compact pussy to grab onto his hard rod. Oliver followed through with multiple thrusts which drove Lena completely over the edge with pleasure.  
  
One more time and Oliver sped up again to further rock Lena’s body and her body. She saw white lights flash about the back of her eyes with every sweeping motion Oliver delivered. He grabbed her breasts and pushed harder into her. Faster, with more speed as he drove Lena completely to the edge.  
  
She tightened around Oliver. The flood of her orgasm continued.  
  
“I want a taste,” Sara begged him.  
  
Sara continued to fuck her Earth-38 counterpart from behind. Oliver flashed in front of her and fed Sara his cock as Lena recovered. Sara slurped Oliver good and hard. She made a hell of a production of pleasuring his prick and sliding down to the base.  
  
Now, Oliver positioned himself in front of Sara-38 and mouth-fucked her while Sara fucked her counterpart from behind. The horny blonde lost herself in the endless train of pleasure of both Oliver and Sara pounding her cunt and mouth respectfully from behind.  
  
A recovering Lena felt left out of the fun again. She cupped Oliver’s balls and assisted him in spearing his cock into her bodyguard’s mouth. Sara-38 moaned every single last time Oliver drove into her body. Her very obvious lust only increased the faster Oliver thrust into her mouth.  
  
“I hope you didn’t forget about me,” Lena purred in his ear.  
  
Her nails tantalizingly raked over Oliver’s chest. Oliver turned around and spun Lena around. Her ass, ready and primed to get fucked, slid over Oliver’s cock. Lena’s eyes shut in pleasure as Oliver edged towards her most taboo entrance.  
  
The warmth and the tightness of Lena’s back passageway gripped Oliver the second he slid into her from behind. Oh, it was like heaven to be in this from behind. Oliver grabbed her and thrust away with each sweeping motion. He pulled Lena on in and pushed as hard as possible when he rocked her savory rear end with rapid fire thrusts which only got faster the more he rocked her.  
  
To say Lena had the thrill of her life would be the understatement of the century. Oliver pummeled Lena’s ass and made her cum all over the place. Oliver knew all of the right buttons to push and all of the ways to make Lena hot and bothered.  
  
“Mmm, good idea!” Sara breathed.  
  
“OH GOD!”  
  
Sara rammed her cock into Sara-38’s tight rear from behind and started to ride the hell out of her. Yes, this was a damn good idea and now Sara got to enjoy the pleasure of fucking her own ass. Sara rubbed her counterpart’s clit.  
  
The continued topping of her counterpart sent pleasure through Sara’s body. Oliver guided himself forward and finger-fucked Sara-38 while he drove into Lena’s ass. Lena’s juicy looking pussy made Sara rather hungry for more. Oliver swiped his other hand against Lena and gave Sara the treat she wanted to.  
  
Ass in the air, cock up her ass, the perfect position in Lena’s sex fogged mind. Oliver followed through with multiple hard thrusts, to rattle her body. He grabbed her tight and squeezed her hard to make Lena moan all over the place. Oliver had her right where he needed her to be and was not going to stop by any means.  
  
Damn, Lena never came so hard. Oliver shared her orgasm juices with Sara, Sara, and herself. The skilled young man pushed hard into her tightening butt and rocked Lena to another intense orgasm and then another one. Her mind stopped keeping track of them after a while.  
  
Everything felt so good. Oliver planted his fingers against Lena’s ass and rocked all the way inside of her body for a good long time and a good long ride.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
Oliver summoned the Sara Lance twins over. The two worshipped his body with kisses. Oliver squeezed the Earth Thirty-Eight model’s tender ass with his hand. He slid his fingers against Sara’s tight ass as well as the two leaned forward and pleasured Oliver’s cock, getting it nice and wet.  
  
“Line up.”  
  
Lena joined them, making it a Sara, Lena, Sara, pattern on the bed. Oh, if only they had more alternate universe counterparts to really make this a wild night. But, they would settle.  
  
Oliver felt up the bodies of his beautiful, beautiful, women. Each of them ached for his touch. Oliver enjoyed the wanton moans, the cries of lust, as he guided his fingers against their warm and savory cores. He pushed against them and made all three of them cry out in lust.  
  
Sara-38 received the first taste of Oliver buried inside of her. Like a dying woman in the desert, she thirsted for some level of contact. Oliver grabbed onto her tightly and pressed into her, rocking back and forth into Sara-38 with each intense thrust driving her deeper into pleasure.  
  
Lena kissed the alternate Earth counterpart of her bodyguard. Oh, she could kiss pretty damn good. Oliver had good taste and Lena could not wait to sample the skills of more of his women. In due time, she suspected. Their mouths latched together with increased heat and lust.  
  
The tightening of Sara-38 around him clamped down and made Oliver groan. He sped up a little bit. More thrusts per minute rocked Sara-38’s tight, warm canal as she squeezed on him. Oh, it felt very good, to feel her squeeze down onto him.  
  
Now, Sara’s turn, and she could feel Oliver’s prick dance against her warm pussy. He brushed against Lena’s entrance as well to keep her satisfied. Those two fingers, followed by three, rocked inside of her body and pummeled her body with as many thrusts as humanly possible to drive her.  
  
All three women, at peak states of arousal, fueled Oliver and pushed him forward. He directed his main focus on Sara and pushed into her from behind. Oliver grabbed Sara’s chest and slapped against her tight ass from behind.  
  
Lena turned her head to munch on Sara-38’s pussy. It had dripped wet for her and Lena could hardly wait to lick every last drop of juice out of it as she sucked away.  
  
“Oliver, I’m close,” Sara said. “Aren’t you?”  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
Not quite, although those thick balls slapped against her thighs. They made Sara thirst, lust for her man’s seed buried inside of her body and filling her up. Oliver guided his hands all over the place. He managed to touch every single pleasure point at once and drive Sara completely and lustfully mad.  
  
The orgasm passed through her body. Sara tried to pump Oliver’s balls dry. Not quite, not yet.  
  
Oliver pushed into Lena while his hands blurred against the pussies of both versions of Sara. He collected a good amount of juices from them and fed them to Lena.  
  
Lena’s thirsty pussy clamped down onto Oliver. She could feel him up against her. Determination to drain every single dose of seed from his potent balls. Oliver pressed down and stroked her body as Lena breathed in hard. Her orgasm approached faster thanks to Lena’s attempts to drain Oliver of every single last drop of seed.  
  
“Ooooh!”  
  
That loud cry of lust echoed through the room. Oliver bottomed out into Lena and she clutched him extremely hard. The skilled hands grabbed Lena’s thick ass from behind and plowed into her hard.  
  
With skilled motions, Oliver sped from Sara, to Lena, to Sara-38 and thrusted in them. Several times at rapid speed in each of them and he got them to moan very loudly.  
  
Oliver pressed his hands against Lena’s chest from behind when he stopped on her. She was about ready to win the big prize. Oliver was about ready to burst and he was ready to feed her all of his cum.  
  
Oh damn, Lena drooled in lust. Oliver planted his thick balls against her and drove deep into her. The two came together in a passionate encounter. Oliver’s thick, juicy balls exploded and filled her pussy up with sticky rope after sticky rope of cum which just flooded her body.  
  
Oliver pulled back on Lena and cupped her chest to drive her blissfully to the edge with pleasure. He rested his hands on her and played with her bouncing tits to drive her to an intense, blissfully hot moan.  
  
“Perfect,” Oliver said. “But, it looks like the twins want their share.”  
  
Both versions of Sara smiled. Lena rolled over to show the river of cum which poured between her legs. Both blondes tackled her as Oliver positioned behind them. About ready to make his move when the time was right.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(7, 8, and 9) on September 5th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38)**


	7. Chapter 7(9/15/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on September 15th, 2020.**   
**Chapter Seven:**

* * *

  
Several of the Elite in Star City on Earth Thirty-Eight decided to kick back and have a nice night to themselves at a high society ball. Swapping stories of success, drinking high priced wine, and comparing bank accounts, in some kind of power play. The fact they were high above allowed them to look downtrodden.

“And I managed to put a meal on the table of all of those vagrants,” one of the men commented in a posh British accent which was obviously fake. “I daresay that I made their years.”

Everyone in the ball laughed in that high and obnoxious manner which sounded like it was obviously fake. These people were some of the worst, as they used charity work to enhance and increase their public profile.

“Well, I managed to give three lucky children a scholarship,” a woman said. “Perhaps, some from the Glades can manage to make something of their life.”

Suddenly, the music began to stop. A gentleman wearing a fox mask appeared on the stage. Several of the high society women squealed in response.

“Someone hired a stripper!” she cheered. 

“This is not your entertainment for this evening,” Fox said. “You have paid for this high lavish penthouse tonight, so you can look down on the downtrodden. But, you are nothing, but trash, trash who deserves to wallow along with them. You waste your money on charitable endeavors, to hide what you truly are. You are fools, and a fool and their money are soon to be parted.”

Something bubbled from the pool off to the side. A large shark man appeared which started some of the society members. One of them had been smacked down to the side.

From the sky, a third man, who donned a Vulture mask, slammed in through the windows. One of the high society guests tried to rush to sound the alarm. A crippling scream brought the man down to his knees, shaking off.

“What do you want from us?” one of the men asked. “We’ll give you everything you want to leave you alone.”

“Yes,” Fox said. “You will give us everything that you want.”

Shark and Vulture moved in to liberate all of them. Fox moved over with an electronic device to scan the retinas of each and every party guest. A flash of numbers appeared on the screen.

“This device is state of the art and downloads your banking information straight into my database from your minds,” Fox said. ‘And it will drain every single dollar from your accounts, even the ones you think you have safely overshores to evade the IRS as well. You will be even lower than the trash down there.”

“Why are you doing this?” one of the women babbled. “My children will starve.”

“Millions of children starve, and I care little for any of them!” Fox bellowed out. “All I care about is being the richest man in the world. My associates and I have proved that without your money, you are nothing.”

Some kind of paralyzing gas filled the room and dropped every single party guest in the area to the room. No one would be able to recover for a very long time and by then, every single dollar. 

“The Terrible Trio strikes again!” Vulture bellowed. 

The trio departed to leave countless members of high society penniless, in a blink of an eye. All because they had given public donations to charity and bragged publicly about the means they had. Which left them vulnerable for the Fox to hunt them down and steal their inherited money.

* * *

  
Before Oliver and Lena’s eyes, a defective human heart laid before them. Lena injected the heart with the serum and it appeared to beat back to life. Only, with the heart exploding into a shower of blood right before their very eyes and Lena slamming her fist down.

“Damn it!” Lena yelled. “Trial unsuccessful.”

“We decrease the potency of the serum by twelve percent,” Oliver suggested. “We’re closer.”

“And yet too far,” Lena said. 

To be fair, they managed to bring the heart back to life and heal it for about ten seconds before destroying it again. They would need to be able to heal the heart, before being able to replicate it. They were so close, and yet at the same time, so depressingly far off of the mark. Lena’s eyes shut as Oliver wrapped an arm around her.

This would be her gift and would begin to allow her to cure several previously thought to be incurable diseases. 

One of Lena’s aides met her when the two of them exited the lab. The aide wordlessly handed Lena a paper.

“The Terrible Trio struck again, in Gotham City, Bludhaven, and now in Star City,” the aide said. “All for charity benefits and they were all wiped out.”

Oh, Lena looked at the paper. She did not feel much pity for a lot of these people, although it was alarming how this Terrible Trio had been able to rob so many people. One of them commented about the Fox having a device which was able to download information from a person’s brain, and obviously, whoever he was, he added zeroes to his bank account.

“Maybe we should cancel the Charity event?” the aide suggested.

“No,” Lena replied. “I didn’t become who I was today by living in fear. We’re going forward, regardless of the consequences.”

She was a Luthor at the end of the day and if there was one thing a Luthor did not do, was back down. They would just be prepared, and it was not like Lena had it unprotected. 

“You’ll be there right?” Lena asked.

“Of course,” Oliver said. “So, this Terrible Trio…..?”

“I’ll fill you in for their work,” Lena said. “They’ve been very meticulous, and I feel that an event like this, with many potentially rich and powerful people in National City is going to be a temptation for all three of them.”

Oliver took the report and frowned. They were targeting the elite, the one percent, the type of people that Oliver targeted as the Hood. But, unlike Oliver’s quest to make Starling City a better place, the Terrible Trio appeared to be motivated by greed, and nothing more. This device which Fox used, at least according to the babbling woman, piqued information. If Oliver read Fox’s pattern of behavior right, he would be a brilliant man for inventing such a device and would like to make even more profit by selling to the right bidder.

Time to do some digging.

* * *

  
Fox, Vulture, and Shark arrived in a lab right outside of Gotham City. A scientist approached them with a briefcase in his hand, containing a very special item that Fox wanted his hands on. 

“Is it the serum?” Fox asked gruffly.

“Yes, sir,” the scientist said with a brisk not. “It is the chemical serum created by Doctor Kirk Langstrom, which allowed him to transform into Manbat. Modified to your specifications.”

Fox swiped a device against the mind of the scientist and it pinged green. 

“He’s telling the truth, boss,” Shark grumbled.

“Yes, you idiot, I’m well aware of the mind swiper functions,” Fox said. “You’ve done me a great service today, Doctor Crawford.”

“Thank you, sir, but a service like this does not come for cheap,” the doctor said.

“Yes of course, your payment,” Fox said. “Vulture.”

Vulture pulled out a gun and shot Doctor Crawford point blank in the head. Fox snapped his fingers and Shark moved to the cabinet to extract more vials of the serum that the Doctor had on hand, enough to last them a long time. And with the process extracted from the mind of Crawford, they would have no need of them.

One more bullet to the head ensured he would be found dead. Information would be leaked to the right sources where he would have been murdered by local mobsters, over gambling debts. Thus, Fox, living up to his namesake, would remain sly enough to avoid true trouble.

“Now, we will take the next step,” Fox said. “If Batman ever catches up to us.”

“Or any other do-gooder,” Vulture said. “Of course, I wouldn’t mind catching up to Supergirl, if you know what I’m saying.”

He wolf whistled until Fox popped him on the head. 

“Shut it, you flying frat boy!” Fox snapped. “We have to go.”

* * *

  
Oliver kept his eyes opened, wide and alert at the L-Corp charity event. He almost prepared for trouble to come. Kara had been there reporting the event for CatCo, and she had been warned of the potential trouble. A figure turned up a few seconds later. A dark-haired woman with blue eyes, in a green dress which hugged her athletic, but still buxom figure. Oliver’s attention drew to a pair of legs which stretched forever and a tight, round ass. 

“Sara told me about you,” she commented. “Let’s dance.”

“Olivia Queen, isn’t it?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, and you are Oliver Queen, a visitor from Earth-One,” she commented. “I’ve been wanting to get a look at you for some time, but you’re a very difficult man to pin down.”

“Not if you play your cards right,” Oliver said. 

“Sorry, handsome, but I prefer women,” Olivia said. ‘Well, for now.”

She gave him one of those knowing smiles, as if she knew how the game was played. It appeared that Olivia had a weakness for beautiful women as much as Oliver did. And likely had her series of women. Change the gender, but the preference remains the same.

“Well, you wouldn’t be the first lesbian….”

“I find labels to be overrated,” Olivia said dryly. “Do you think they’re going to strike tonight?”

“The….”

“Them,” Olivia said. “I believe that they could tonight. And they don’t care about who they hurt. Lena’s better than all of their targets before, but a high-profile event like them is a temptation for the Terrible Trio.”

Lena walked up to the podium, to great applause. Olivia and Oliver broke away from each other to focus on them and also to keep their eyes on the door. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Lena said. “Some people say the future is tomorrow, but I say, what is today, but yesterday’s tommorrow? We are put on this Earth for a small amount of time in the general scheme of things. We wonder how we’re going to leave our mark on this Earth. But, with all of our efforts, and with modern medicine, we are able to leave an even bigger mark on our lives thanks to living longer. And here at L-Corp, with some new friends I met, we are pleased to announce that by the year 2022, we will…..”

A loud sonic disturbance caught Oliver’s attention. Kara rushed over, obvious discomfort on her face. Oliver and Olivia both took it as their cue to leave.

* * *

  
The Terrible Trio appeared. Oliver tried not to allow their outlandish appearance fool him. They might be look absurd, but they were responsible for stealing from countless people and bringing the one percent to their knees.

“The future is your bank accounts being drained,” Fox said. “The sins of the Luthor name have…..”

An arrow flew out and knocked Fox backwards. Shark rushed towards the Hood and engaged him in battle. 

“I thought the Hood was a chick,” Vulture said. 

Fox stabbed himself with the serum. He screamed in agony, before his eyes pulsed and with super fast speed and razor sharp claws, he rushed towards the Hood.

Oliver just barely dodged the Fox’s attack. Vulture and Shark injected themselves with the serum as well and enhanced their strength and reflexes. Oliver moved around to grab Fox from behind, but Fox snapped him back with a well skilled attack. He had to admit, Fox had some training.

“Grab the Luthor woman!” Fox growled. 

Lena shot Vulture, but her bullets had no effect. Vulture rushed over and nabbed Lena to take her up into the sky as he sent a sonic attack down.

Fox and Oliver battled hand to hand on the ground. Fox was almost as quick as Oliver, even with the speed he took from Zoom. Whatever this serum was, it made him deadly.

“You target them as well,” Fox said. “Don’t you see the justice that I bring, unmasking these hypocrites for the worthless drains of society they are. I’m the only one worthy to hold all of the wealth in the world.”

Oliver wasted no breath telling Fox that they could not be more different. The fight continued until something smashed Oliver from behind. 

Shark rushed Oliver with a blunt force blow to the chest. Oliver found himself pinned down. He vibrated through Shark’s chest and sent him back an inch.

A second Hood arrived and shot Shark in the back of the leg with an arrow. The arrow sent an electric pulse through Shark and knocked him down onto the ground.

“Stop struggling, lady, or I will drop you,” Vulture said. “I believe a little venom in your pretty little neck will make you better. Always thought you were pretty hot, and now I’ll have you!”

Supergirl appeared in the sky blasting after Vulture. Vulture took his prize high into the sky as Supergirl rushed after her, as the fight with the two Hoods against Fox and Shark raged on the ground.   
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8(9/15/2020 Update 2 of 3)

Chapter Eight:  
One thing Kara knew she had to do was be careful with this situation. Vulture, like the rest of the Terrible Trio, was pretty unstable. And he would hurl Lena down to her doom from below.

“You better back up, Supergirl!” Vulture yelled. “I will throw her, I will….”

The Girl of Steel made her way to nab Lena. Vulture saw her attack coming and dodged out of the way, with Lena in his hand. Vulture sent a sonic attack at Kara which rippled through the air. The Girl of Steel’s super enhanced hearing had been bombarded by the cries of Vulture.

Lena struggled and managed to unleash a stun gun to stab Vulture in the thigh with. She had complete faith that Kara would catch her when she fell.

From several hundred feet in the air, Lena plummeted from Vulture’s losing of her. Supergirl punched Vulture down and flew at Lena. She flew underneath Lena and caught her in her arms when she almost fell down onto the ground in a free fall position. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked.

“Been better, but still breathing,” Lena said. 

Vulture dove down and pierced the side of Supergirl’s shoulder. Kara, screaming in agony, turned around and smacked Vulture in the side of the head with a very vicious backhand punch which sent him flying up into the air. Supergirl took the skies and sent Vulture crashing through the water tower with a blast of heat vision. 

The Girl of Steel felt a bout of dizziness coming from her and she almost fell from the sky. Kara had to bend her knees to break more gently as she slid to the ground. The breath had been knocked out of her body as she slumped forward, breathing a fair bit when she pulled the lock of hair away from her hair.

“Kara?” Lena asked.

“I’m fine,” Kara said. 

“You’re bleeding.”

Lena gently lifted up Kara’s arm and looked at the gash opened up on it. Sure enough she was. Kara staggered a few steps and Lena reached out to catch her friend before she dropped down onto the ground. Lena put her hand on the back of Kara’s head and held her up until she could stand.

* * *

  
Fox, like the coward he was, grabbed one of the party guests and threw him right at the hood. The male version, he was pretty sure. Maybe they were brother and sister, maybe they were lovers, maybe they were both, Fox did not care. This entire party was a bust, but at least Vulture grabbed Lena Luthor. 

The skilled criminal made his way to the elevator, but it opened up and the second hood attacked him. An arrow had been sent at him. Fox ripped through the stranded ropes which wrapped around him and got all all fours before he pounced at the Green Arrow, as he had been calling the second hood in his eye. She dodged the attack and shot an explosive arrow up towards him.

Fox caught the arrow in his hand and whiplashed it up into the air. The arrow slammed into the top of the sprinkler system and activated it above their heads. The hallway flooded. 

Shark rose up from the dead, with a big grin. He smashed open a large fountain near the hallway and further flooded it.

“Play nice kids!”

Shark grabbed both Olivia and Oliver around the waist. They hit the same pressure point attack at the same time to dislodge the Shark. Fighting him in water, even though it was in the middle of the flooded hallway, made him sure he brought them into his element. 

Oliver’s attempts to tag Fox had been blocked by Shark who hoisted him up. Oliver flew through the air and through a window before he landed in the middle of a large pool in the middle of the complex.

* * *

  
Oliver pulled himself up and Shark dove into the pool. Shark rushed and tried to smash Oliver’s chest. Oliver dodged the attack and sent a very violent blow through the water to rattle Shark. Shark hung around and grabbed Oliver by the throat but he slipped out the attack.

“There’s no way you’re getting through this skin!” Shark yelled. “Don’t you get it, when I’m in the water, I’m stronger, and you’re dead meat. I wonder how you’ll taste!”

Oliver jumped out of the water but Shark grabbed his leg. There was a struggle as Oliver kicked Shark in the head several times before he grabbed his bow.

“MOVE!”

Olivia fired a blast through the water and sent a pulse of electricity to knock Shark back. Shark growled as he rose to his feet and charged Olivia a few seconds later. She dodged the attack and the Green Arrow of Earth 38 sent three arrows to explode into his body. 

Suddenly, Shark staggered back, not from the pain of the arrows, but from the pain of the serum wearing off. This allowed Oliver to jump in and rip the armor off of his body when he turned back into a normal, although larger than normal, man. Oliver caught him in the side of the neck with a well-connected pressure point attack.

The two hoods brought Shark to the ground and the loud crack sent him down to the ground. Shark fell to the ground, blood oozing out of his mouth. 

Olivia took a sample of his blood. She would be very interested to see where this serum came form and how to counteract it, if it all possible. It had a shelf life, they knew that. Although, whether or not it is dose dependable, they would find out. 

The two hoods looked at each other. Dripping wet, their uniforms ravished slightly from battle.

“You okay?” Olivia asked.

“Yeah, I heal very easily,” Oliver said. “Although, maybe not if Shark tried to gnaw my leg off.”

The pained, shallow breath indicated that getting off the serum allowed Shark to feel every blow Olivia and Oliver. Every arrow, every punch, every kick, every instance of Shark getting electrocuted. He might not survive the night, but Oliver could not help but think. 

Kara and Lena returned and noticed the two hoods standing there side by side. 

“He’s dying,” Lena said. “But, we need to keep him alive long enough to get information.”

“He didn’t seem to be the masterplanner type,” Olivia lightly commented.

Oh, be that as it may, Lena still wanted to see what he knew. It would be a lot easier if they had that device that Fox was reported to use, to swipe people’s memories. Of course, such power could be exposed. 

“You were bleeding,” Oliver said.

“Yeah,” Kara said. “But, I’m healed now.”

Well, nothing left than an irritable, stinging feeling over her skin. Things could be far worse than they were before, Kara suspected. She leaned back and casually cupped her chin.

Lena got some people in to take Shark to the lab. One of her guards rushed up the steps, alongside of Sara, the Earth-38 version.

“You give me tonight off, and you almost get abducted?” Sara-38 asked. “I swear, that’s just our luck.”

“Hey, I had people looking out for me,” Lena said. “I believe you can find Vulture across the street. If the serum wore off before he could recover, he’s lying in the wreckage.”

“We have a problem, Ms. Luthor,” one of the guards said. “Fox broke into the vault.”

“Oh. Lex’s old vault,” Lena groaned. 

Thankfully, she had mostly everything cleared out. Well, mostly everything did not mean everything, as there were still a few items. Fox must have swiped something on his way out. Which meant, he took a larger dose of serum than his fellow Trio members, or there was more. 

“I want to know what makes a Kryptonian bleed.”

Oliver’s question caused Kara’s eyes to snap open and then she shut them in very intense concentration.

“Me too,” Kara murmured.

If Vulture was taken out, two thirds of the Terrible Trio had been off of the board. Of course, this left the mastermind, Fox. The most dangerous of the trio by far and the most skilled. Oliver realized that he could have taken a more selfish path had things gone different. Fox was a dark mirror, someone with obvious means and training, and also he had a serum which made him much stronger than the average fighter, much like the Mirakuru did for Oliver. 

* * *

  
“Oh, Lex, you were a rotten snake. Prison is too good for you, isn’t it?”

Fox sat casually and held the device which he swiped from the underground vault. He managed to scan the information from a former associate of Lex who happened to attend one of his past events. He had distracted everyone quite expertly and managed to outfox the Green Arrow, both of them apparently. 

Warren Crawford had been a bit of a restless child. He always detested the parties that his parents dragged him along to as a child, the phoniness, the faux politeness, he learned by now that all of those people wore masks. His older brother, Ian, he worked as a respected scientist, and helped Warren, until he had his associate, Vulture, shoot him in the head once they had the serum that he spent the better part of five years. 

Still, Warren trained in every discipline in the world. A genius who created tech which could obtain information even better and more efficiently than the greatest data farming operations on the planet.

But, the rich were fools, and Warren wanted to bring them down to Earth. He would be one hundred percent of the one percent by draining the bank accounts of the richest people on the planet and putting them in his. His old fraternity brothers assisted, disenchanted and board by the so-called good life as well. 

A skilled martial artist, Crawford wished he could do more. And thanks to Lex Luthor’s device, he would. He would first use the device to lower the mental defenses of everyone and then he would be able to hack into every single person’s brain remotely to get their financial information. 

All of the money would be safely in his account. 

“And Lex, you will be among them,” Fox commented. “You think that prison makes you safe from me. You mocked me for being delusional. You told me my ideas won’t work. But, you’ll be lowly as the commoners you stamped on to get where you are. Your time ends now. The Luthor legacy dies, along with the Queen legacy, the Wayne legacy, The Stagg legacy, the Sionis, and all of the other fools who think they are better than me because they donate their money to charitable causes. Instead, it just shows how hypocritical they are. If they want to empathize with the poor, then they will live among them!”

Fox activated the device and waited.

* * *

  
So far, nothing from Shark. Kara paced back and forth. Olivia returned along with Oliver.

“A scientist named Ian Crawford was found dead in Gotham City,” Oliver informed Kara. 

“I heard the news, wasn’t it over gambling debts to the mob?” Kara asked.

“No,” Olivia said. “I did some digging, and I found his brother, was Warren Crawford. He went to Luthorcorp years ago with an idea of a device which could tap into the human mind. Lex pretty much laughed him out of the building and told him that he was delusional to think such a thing was possible.”

“But, it was, wasn’t it?” Kara asked.

“Yes,” Oliver said. “Crawford did create it, and the Fox used it. Warren Crawford and the Fox are one in the same.”

“His brother worked with Doctor Kirk Langstrom, who created the Manbat serum,” Olivia continued. “And the DNA of Shark matched Clyde Smythe, one of Crawford’s old fraternity brothers.”

Kara whistled, so Crawford created this device, when Lex mocked him for thinking of it. Suddenly, Kara found herself dropped down to her knees by an attack and Olivia did so as well. Oliver staggered around as a dizzy Lena. 

“Lex did...base one of his potential weapons against Superman off of Crawford’s technology proposal!” Lena managed. “Thankfully, I know what he’s stolen and have been able to enact a counter maneuver.”

Lena slipped a pair of earbuds in and it deflected the vertigo effect. She gave them to Kara, Olivia, and Oliver who now could think more clearly. 

“I wished I dismantled it now,” Lena said.

“Crawford set off the weapon, so we can now track it,” Olivia said.

One arrogant slip up would allow them to close in. Lena nodded and punched up the information to track the source of the signal. Crawford had no idea how potentially dangerous and lethal this weapon Lex created was, or if he knew, he did not care.

“I’ll send the coordinates to your earbuds when I have it pinned down.”

“Crawford has a penthouse just outside of National City,” Olivia said. 

“Surely, he can’t be that arrogant?”

“He’s a rich asshole who thinks the law can’t touch him,” Lena said. “Trust me, he’s that arrogant.”

The two hoods and Supergirl suited up and prepared to head out. Supergirl would take it from the skies, because Vulture had been unaccounted for. Olivia and Oliver, they would take things from the ground.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9(9/15/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on September 15th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter Nine:**  
“You’ve all received a little taste of my power. A little taste of what I have to offer. And it will be more than a taste. The richest people this city better pay up, if they wanted this to stop. And I will stop it, if I get what I want. And what I want is three things. Three simple demands.”

Oliver and Olivia stood on the ground to keep tracking Fox’s transmission. Supergirl hit the sky as the two hoods hit the air. It was prudent for Fox to continue to talk, as that means they would be able to track him so much easier. At least, that was the idea.

“My first demand is protection against the Hood. I hope to open their eyes in due time to the fact that I’m not the enemy. But, rather a force for good and justice. It’s time for the rich to pay for everything they’ve done. All of the people that they’ve stamped on. Their charitable donations are not enough to make up for everything they’ve done out there. No, they might sleep well tonight.”

The man kept talking and the duo of hooded archers kept tracking. 

“My second demand is one billion dollars each from the ten richest people in this city. Liquidate all of your assets, but I want the money and I want it by midnight. I want it as reparations for all of what you’ve done to me.”

“He’s insane,” Olivia murmured.

“Yes,” Oliver agreed.

“And last,” the man commented. “But, certainly not least, I want the man who caused this all. I want Lex Luthor served up and ready to go. Give him to me. I know you’re out here, listening in your little prison cell. You created this weapon I have now to take down Superman. But, Superman will be the least of your troubles. You will rue the day you mocked me. And worse, you will rue the day where you mocked me and took my own technology for your own benefits, stealing it from me. You almost destroyed my life! Well, it’s time to end yours.”

Oliver sensed the man getting more manic in his words. He wondered about the potential side effects of the serum. Lena was studying the samples taken from Shark. But, so far there has been nothing. 

“You will give into my demands,” Fox said. “All I have to do is flip a switch and then I can use Lex’s wonderful device, amplified by my own genius, to implement an order into the brains of everyone in National City to climb to the top of the highest building and jump off. Not even Supergirl can save him all.”

Up in the sky, Oliver noticed something. Vulture returned to the battle and noticed the two hoods. Olivia drew back her bow and fired in an attempt to knock Vulture out of the sky. Vulture deflected the arrow.

“We’re on top of him!”

“And Supergirl will be on top of Vulture.”

* * *

  
Up in the sky, Supergirl hurtled towards Vulture at the speed of light. Vulture dodged the attack.

“I made you bleed before!” Vulture screeched. “This time, I’m going to slice you from ear to ear and finish the job.”

The Girl of Steel dodged Vulture’s dive bombing attack. Those razor sharp talons came precious inches away from piercing her throat. The Girl of Steel flipped up into the air and dodged his bombarding assault again. A sonic blast came close to knocking her out of the sky. 

Vulture flipped his arm over and his razor sharp talons shot at Supergirl. She dodged the attack and came forward with a blast of a heat vision. Vulture dodged the first attack and ripped a large piece of metal out of a sign. He whipped it in and flung the metal piece at Supergirl.

Supergirl dodged the attack. 

“You and Fox aren’t going to harm people.”

“No, we’re not harming any people,” Vulture said. “These rich subhumans don’t deserve to live. They think they’re better than anyone else.”

“And your friend, Crawford, he’s one of the wealthiest men in the world,” Supergirl said. “What makes him different from everyone else?”

Vulture did not hear Supergirl’s words. He went insane with rage and powered on through at the speed of light. The two connected with each other, in mid-air. The struggle between Supergirl and Vulture began, with both sides making an attempt to take the other down. The Girl of Steel deflected some of Vulture’s attacks with a series of rapid fire punches which knocked him back out of the sky. 

Supergirl heard something. A heart, but not a very healthy one. Vulture’s sonic attack knocked Supergirl back. Her ears rang, but Supergirl recovered quickly. Vulture dove down and almost spiked her through the chest with his talons. The Girl of Steel popped back up and Vulture swiped at the air.

“You should just stay down!” Vulture yelled. “I don’t want to have to…..”

A blast of heat vision ripped through Vulture’s wings. Supergirl flipped behind him. Kara utilized a move that Alex taught her, and tapped onto the pressure points of Vulture. Vulture slammed down onto the side of the building. The wind had been knocked completely out of him.

“You should rest!”

“NEVER!”

Vulture stabbed Supergirl in the arm. Blood pumped down her arm as she staggered. Vulture’s attempt to stab Supergirl in the heart had been blocked, and Supergirl grabbed his arm and flung him from one rooftop to a lower rooftop with an arm throw.

Vulture rose up, only to feel his heart stabbing into his chest. He reached for the final vial of serum, only his shaking hand dropped it and smashed it into the ground. 

Supergirl caught the falling Vulture into his hand. 

“He has an irregular heartbeat,” Supergirl said.

“Yes,” Lena said. “It’s as I feared. The serum is causing mental and physical instabilities on both of them.”

Kara bit down on her lip. Oh, that was bad. She couldn’t feel a pulse and Vulture died in her arms as she flew him back to L-Corp.

* * *

  
Fox smiled as he watched the clock tick down.

“So, have I made myself clear?” Fox asked. “One hour to midnight. This is not the rantings of a delusional madman. I’m sure you’re counting on your heroes saving the day. But, I should remind you of something. This weapon was designed to take down Superman. So, given how Supergirl is weaker than her….well I have no idea what Superman is to her, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that in a blink of an eye, I can…..”

An arrow whirled through the air. Fox caught it in his mouth and spat it out quickly into the wall. The arrow caused a miniature explosion which caused the two hoods to drop down onto the ground.

“It’s over.”

“Is it?” Fox asked. “I don’t think so, archer...archers.”

Fox jabbed the vial of serum into the side of his neck and his pupils swelled.

“You could have been a force for good,” Fox growled. “But, you just have to be a cautionary tale of what happens when…..”

Olivia cut off Fox in mid-sentence with a well placed boxing glove arrow to the mouth which knocked him down.

“You talk too much.”

“Seriously, a boxing glove arrow?”

Fox jumped up and a leaping kick caught Olivia off. Oliver dodged Fox’s attempts. Fox’s fast reflexes thanks to the serum were able to keep up with Oliver, but just barely. Fox flipped up and withdrew a gun to fire at Oliver. Bullets bounced off of the wall. 

Oliver loaded up the arrow and fired at Fox. Fox caught them all in his hand and then threw them to the ground. 

Fox jumped behind Oliver. Oliver blocked his swiping claws and knocked him back down to the ground. Fox blocked Oliver’s latest attack and flipped him down onto the ground.

Three more arrows shot. Two caught and one connected with the wall behind him. The arrow exploded and some kind of sticky substance wrapped around Fox. Fox broke free seconds later only to get a shot to the side of the throat which knocked the wind out of him.

“It’s over.”

Fox rolled over, groaning. He reached underneath the table and grabbed the box. He cracked open all of the vials and downed them all, guzzling them all down.

Fox’s skin swelled and he turned into a monster about three times his normal size. He growled and charged at Oliver. Oliver dodged his attack.

An arrow pierced him in the side of the leg. Olivia slowed him down and Oliver realized that there were certain weak spots. He caught Fox with a series of well placed jabs which caused those weak spots to be pummeled. Fox let out a sharp breath and blood spurted out of his mouth.

Fox bounced off of the table, and suddenly staggered forward.

“There’s such a thing as too much of a good thing.”

Olivia launched an explosive arrow right at Fox’s heart. The explosion triggered something deep inside of him. Oliver caught him with a blow to the side of the neck.

Fox’s eyes rolled back and he could feel agony go through him. With his last ounce of strength, Fox pressed a red button on the remote control. 

The loud sonic shrill nature of the device echoed through their ears, even without their ear plugs.

“He’s activated the core of the device to explode it,” Lena said. “If you don’t get the core out, it’s going to blow up all of National City.”

“Just take it out then.”

“No, touching it will kill you,” Lena said. “Even you...it’s an eight hour process to safely extract it. And we don’t even have eight minutes.”

Olivia recognized the technology, and had an idea how to get it out. Although, once it came out, there was a chance that it could bombard her with a lethal amount of radiation. Hopefully her suit would be shielded enough.

“Go,” Olivia said.

Oliver reached into his quiver and pulled out a device, courtesy of the fine folks at Star Labs, to open a portal. He kept his eye on Olivia who aimed for the core. One mistimed shot. Olivia fired the arrow and disconnected three of the wires. She fired the arrow again and three more had disconnected. One more arrow shot and she knocked the core out.

“The machine will still blow up the penthouse,” Lena said. “But, other than that, it’s been contained.”

The two archers disappeared, with Oliver firmly gripping her arm. Just seconds after they passed through the portal, the Penthouse went up.

Fox had been caught in ground zero in the explosion. Not that it mattered, because he was already dead.

* * *

  
“I’ve swept the floor,” Lena said. “All of Lex’s old toys, at least from this facility, have been taken out and I’m in the process of dismantling them.

Lena was not a fool through. Lex likely had other storing facilities for some of his projects, ones that were incomplete when he was finally brought to justice and ones that were incomplete. 

“I’m sure you’ve got a ravenous press to deal with,” Oliver said. 

“I know, but I consider this a learning opportunity,” Lena said. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Lena and Oliver broke with a kiss. First, Lena had to check up on Kara, to see how she was doing, and then she was going to have to deal with the press.

From outside of the bedroom, Olivia walked out. She dressed in a tank top and a pair of tight shorts which showed off her toned, fit body. A few scars lined her arm, and they had a story to tell.

“Tonight, we saved a lot of people,” Oliver said. 

“Well, you helped, and saved me,” Olivia said. “We make a team. And I don’t do the team up thing too well.”

“Well, maybe you should.”

Olivia just smiled. Tonight could have been much worse. She was happy to be alive.

“You know, I told you that I normally go for women in my relationships,” Olivia said. “But, I don’t think this is necessarily a relationship. Just a one time thing...I know you’ve heard that as much as I have, right?”

“Right,” Oliver said.

The two Queens moved over. Oliver pulled his alternate dimensional female counterpart into a kiss. Their tongues met together, with a hot and savory makeout session.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(10, 11, and 12) on September 22nd, 2020.**


	10. Chapter 10(9/22/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on September 22nd, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter Ten.**  
Oliver’s roaming hands felt Olivia’s body up. Her supple breasts, round ass, and very delicious thighs got a completely runover. She pulled off his shirt as well and pushed him through the nearest doorway, through to one of Lena’s guest bedrooms. 

Olivia ran her hands down Oliver’s chest. He had some hard training and likely some stories to tell as well. Liv kissed up and down his hard abs, down to her chest, and down to his crotch. Olivia’s skilled fingers worked their way down and she found a real rigid cock underneath his pants. She tempted him and moved her hand in circles before she pulled him down and started to run his hands all over his cock.

With a smile, Olivia pulled her shirt off and revealed her supple, bouncing, D-Cup breasts which almost bounced into Oliver’s face when she released them. Given how endowed Oliver was in his way, it was only clear that his sister would be endowed in her own way with an ample chest and a round juicy ass to match. Olivia dropped down to her knees.

“Those are beautiful,” Oliver said.

Olivia smiled. Oh, they were about ready to look even better. She slid her breasts against Oliver’s pole and practically swallowed his cock in between her tits. A soft moan followed as Olivia drove her breasts down Oliver’s pole. She rocked back and forth, humming brightly as she took Oliver’s immense prick deep inside of her bosom.

“Perfect,” Olivia moaned. “Precise.”

Oliver grabbed her chest and rocked his cock in between her supple chest mountains. She squeezed him and left a pleasant imprint. As much as Oliver wanted to unload on Liv’s chest straight away, and much as he wanted to spend all night nestled between her nice, supple breasts, oh he had other ideas of what he wanted to do.

A gasp from the woman, as Oliver pulled down her shorts and revealed her soft, tasty thighs. Oliver leaned in and planted numerous kisses down onto her inner thigh. Olivia Queen breathed heavily from what Oliver was doing to her. His skilled tongue danced all the way down into her body and made her cry out in pleasure as he rocked deep into her body. Olivia clasped the back of his head and moaned the second Oliver spiked into her body and ate her out. 

The next movement allowed Oliver to position himself to have his cock sucked while he ate Olivia’s pussy. The two lovers enjoyed each other with increased vigor. Olivia wrapped her hands around Oliver’s ass and pumped his cock deep into her throat with increased and physical fury. 

Oliver inhaled her juices and sucked them down. Oh, he could not wait to get her pussy nice and wet to pound her. Olivia’s skilled hands cupping and releasing his balls when she sucked him off added to the pleasure as well. Her mouth tightened and released him with a solid pop.

The groan followed, the faster Oliver pumped inside of her mouth. He grabbed Liv’s hair and fucked her mouth quite vigorously from this position. The pleasure churned up through his balls, the faster he fucked Liv’s mouth and finally, blasted the inside of her throat with rope after rope of cum.

Liv came all over Oliver’s face. She swallowed the spurting seed of her counterpart, with very loud and intense motions as she rocked back and forth.

To her glee, Oliver’s cock still was hard, despite cumming in her mouth. Liv crawled away and positioned herself on the bed. Her round ass swayed in motion. 

Olivia Queen was wet and ready to be fucked. Oliver cupped her pussy and opened up her lips. They eagerly drooled for Oliver’s manhood to slide inside of her. Oliver grabbed her hips and pushed all the way into her, with a heavy grunt. 

Her breasts jiggled as Oliver rocked inside of her body. Oliver reached in and grabbed Olivia’s juicy tits and gave them a very eager squeeze. Olivia moaned and clamped her walls down onto him. A fluid pump echoed through the room, the faster Oliver slapped his balls down onto her thighs. Oliver pushed deep inside of her and rocked her back and forth. 

She was so tight and so hot. Oliver wanted to make her beg for his cock. He slowed down and Olivia’s long and hungry whine encouraged him to go into her again.

“Aren’t you glad we teamed up tonight?”

Oliver molded her breasts in his hands like clay. Olivia could feel as if her nerve endings had been set ablaze with a never ending blast of pleasure. Oliver touched her and rocked her from behind all of the way. His hands moved up to her body and brushed against the back of her head.

“Pull my hair?”

“Mmm!”

“PULL MY HAIR WHEN YOU FUCK ME!”

Oliver grabbed onto Olivia’s midnight black locks and pushed all the way into her body. Her tightening cunt wrapped around Oliver’s thick fleshy pole as he rocked all the way into her body. She squeezed his length the faster Oliver pushed into her. He rode her and got her screaming and gushing all over him. She was amazing, one hundred percent of the way. Oliver groaned when he filled her up with his cock.

Every orgasm Olivia experienced, it felt more mind numbing then the last one. Oliver knew precisely all of the right buttons to touch to drive Olivia completely mad with pleasure. Oliver cupped her breast and released it. The skilled archer still held a handful of her hair as he fucked her from behind.

The first round closed to a stop. Olivia wanted to cum and she wanted Oliver to cum. Her tight, wet walls closed down onto Oliver’s length and squeezed him very aggressively. Oliver pressed his fingers up against her nipples and made her cry out in pleasure. Oliver rocked down into her body and drove deep into Olivia. Each tightening of her loins grabbed and released him as she came all over place.

Oliver could feel it. His balls tightened, and he was about ready to explode. Oliver released Olivia’s hair only to grab ahold of her ass and bottom out completely inside of her. Finally, his balls tightened and he came, and came hard.

The two alternate dimensional counterparts joined each other in this very intense and very amazing orgasm. Oliver finished up inside of Olivia. He filled her up and made her belly bulge with the amount of cream he dumped into her.

* * *

  
Olivia bounced up and down eagerly on the cock of her alternate dimensional counterpart. They sought out each other several times in several different positions throughout the night. Riding his cock while Oliver sucked Olivia’s breasts was just the latest of these positions. 

The Earth Thirty-Eight archer refused to back down before Oliver did. Oh, her body tightened and squeezed Oliver’s prick between her legs. She was getting close, oh she could feel it. Almost there, so close, but yet so far. Olivia pushed down onto his prick and moaned as he filled her body with his pumping, throbbing cock.

“Yes,” Olivia mewled in his ear. “YES!”

Oh, Oliver had her right where he wanted her, that much was for sure. Her insides closed ranks against Oliver’s cock. Oliver lost track of the cum he dumped inside of her body tonight. He was about ready to give the nympomaniac archer another load.

Oliver blasted her insides with a savory amount of seed. The horny woman bounced harder and faster until she drained every drop.

They had a visitor, who wrapped her mouth around Oliver’s cock the second Olivia slid off. 

“Hey, Laurel.”

Laurel deep-throated Oliver. Her wide eyes brightened with each rise and each descent as she slurped Oliver all the way into the back of her throat.

“Ollie,” Laurel breathed hotly with a big smile on her face. “And you must be Olivia Queen. My husband's hot female twin from an alternate universe.”

A dazed Olivia just nodded. Any version of Dinah Laurel Lance had been one worthy of fucking, although the one on her Earth, she and Olivia had a few issues they needed to work out. Given that Laurel was currently the head of an anti-vigilante task force that was to hunt down the Green Arrow. But, that was beside the point now. What was the point was Oliver’s Laurel just dove between Olivia’s legs and slurped out her cum.

Oliver indulged in his lovely wife and ate her pussy while Laurel ate Olivia’s. Oliver familiarized himself with his wife’s warm cunt once again. He licked and got it nice and wet.

The moment, Oliver pulled out, he was throbbing hard again. Then again, he did not need much of a recovery time and two beautiful naked women before him added to the fun. Oliver ran his thick prick against Laurel’s warm pussy and drove all the way into her tight body.

Oh, Laurel squeezed Oliver. With Oliver being on this different Earth, it had been a long time. Laurel hoped to make up for lost time to squeeze Oliver’s prick with her wet pussy. The heat emitted around his prick as Oliver pushed deep into Laurel and rode the hell out of her. 

“That’s so hot!” Olivia breathed.

Laurel’s vibrations tickled her insides and made Olivia’s hips just rock back and forth on the bed. She grabbed the back of Laurel’s head and made Laurel drive her tongue as deep as possible into her. Oh, yes, it felt amazing, the heat only erupting through her body.

Oliver slid his hands all over Laurel’s body and rocked her with multiple deep thrusts. Laurel squeezed down onto his prick and released him. Oliver kept up, kept riding her as fast as he could. Laurel seemed very likely to drain him sooner rather than later. 

However, Laurel had other plans. She slid up and released Oliver’s cock from her cavern. She climbed on top of Olivia and planted a kiss on her. Laurel moved down to kiss Olivia’s stiff nipples and make her cry.

“Turn over.”

Olivia did not know where this sudden submissive burst came from. Laurel ran a wet finger over her asshole. Olivia closed her eyes.

“Did anyone fuck you in the ass before?”

“No, I normally do the ass fucking.”

“Well, time to enter a brave new world,” Laurel said.

Laurel slid her finger deep into Olivia’s tight asshole from behind and rocked as deep into her body as humanly possible. Oh, yes, she was squeezing and tightening around Laurel. Laurel pulled out and worked her tongue all the way into Olivia. 

“Cock,” Laurel breathed.

Oliver moved over. Laurel opened up Olivia’s tantalizing back passage and rubbed his prick up against her puckered back entrance. Oh, the heat of Olivia’s ass, it felt amazing. Oliver slid a finger down Laurel’s thighs and touched her pussy. He got Laurel going as well.

His right hand pleasured Laurel, while his left squeezed Olivia’s ass. Olivia made several sexy sounds from Oliver as he ground up against her ass.

Much to her surprise, Olivia practically begged for Oliver to slam his cock into her ass. Oh, she thought she would black out from the pleasure. Oliver knew precisely all of the right buttons to hit. 

Laurel groped Olivia’s breasts and sucked on them while Oliver positioned Liv on his lap. His meaty prick slid against her back entrance and sent Olivia’s toes to curl. She had been trapped between Oliver and Laurel and both of them would have their way with Olivia Queen before it was all said and done. 

Oliver entered paradise. Olivia’s super tight, super hot, and snug ass wrapped around his cock and made Oliver groan in pleasure. He leaned in to her and rocked her body back. Her delicious breasts bounced and found themselves in the palm of Oliver’s hands as he squeezed them. 

The added pleasure of Laurel sucking her clit set Olivia off completely. She might not be mentally broken with Oliver buried balls deep into her ass, although it did test her resolve something amazing. However, if one will add Laurel into the picture, things heated up a little bit more. Oliver slapped his balls down onto Olivia’s ass as he kept riding and slapping down into her.

“OOOHHH!”

The hot breath echoed through Olivia’s body. Oliver could feel her. She was pretty much like putty in his hands. Ready to be molded and manipulated in pretty much any way Oliver wished. He slid himself deep into her tight hole from behind and cried out with pleasure. Olivia bounced up high and moaned as Oliver slammed deep into her tightening back hole from behind.

“So close!”

Laurel cupped her husband’s balls and felt them up. She kept licking Olivia’s pussy. The oozing cunt fed Laurel and made her hunger only increase. The deeper her husband buried himself into Olivia’s ass the more hunger which erupted from Laurel’s being. Oh, Laurel just got hot and hungry from everything that Oliver did to her. Oliver practically bottomed out in Olivia and made Laurel just breathe in. 

She came as well, so hot. 

“Get ready,” Oliver said.

Olivia rocked herself up and down. Born ready to receive this thick, savory load just blasted between her cheeks. Olivia bit down on her lip and rocked down onto his cock nestled in between her tight cheeks. He groaned one more time and Olivia closed her eyes. She wanted to burn this moment into her brain for the rest of her life.

The skilled hands of Oliver swiped her at every single angle. Olivia broke out into a very intense cry as Oliver moved all over her. He had Olivia crying out in pleasure as she bottomed out on is prick. Oliver could feel his cum churning into his balls and finally, he pushed her down to fill her up.

All three lovers came at the same time. Laurel sucked Olivia’s clit hard one last time while she milked her husband’s balls to ensure the biggest load possible spilled into the tight and hungry ass of the Earth-38 archer.

Oliver slid back, with a smile. The pleasure of release filled him. Although, he was far from down, as Laurel gave him those bedroom eyes. She crawled over and put her lips on his cock to begin sucking him.

Liv joined Laurel by sucking Oliver’s balls and bringing immense amounts of pleasure through him as the two lovely ladies teamed up to pleasure Oliver’s loins.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen(NEW)**


	11. Chapter 11(9/22/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blog Exclusive Smut Featuring Oliver, Olivia, Kara, and Lena set after this chapter: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/09/new-paths-volume-5-chapter-11-xtrablog.html

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On September 22nd, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter Eleven:**  
The moment Laurel left, Thea jumped in. She had been informed by the situation and wasted little time diving between the thighs of her brother’s gender flipped alternate dimension counterpart. Boy, that sounded like a mouthful and speaking of mouthfuls, Thea took a mouthful of Liv’s wet cunt, sucking and licking on it with an increased vigor as she went wild on her. 

“Oooh!” Olivia excitedly moaned. 

On this Earth, Olivia had been an only child. As far as she knew anyway. A younger sister from an alternate Earth pushed her tongue deep into Liv’s wet core and licked her up. Her fogged up eyes locked onto Oliver who edged closer towards Thea from behind and cupped her tight little ass. Oliver ran his fingers down all the way and stroked her womanhood to get some excitement bristling from her body. 

Oliver guided his cock into his sister’s wet snatch with practiced ease. Thea clamped down onto Oliver and moaned the very second he entered her body. Oliver rocked back and slapped his balls down onto her thighs to cause a great echo against her. 

The younger Queen sibling sped up. More juices flowed out of Olivia’s wet pussy, which Thea drank up, in addition to the cum left behind. Oliver pressed up against her as well and made Thea just ooze with delight. She clamped down and released Oliver with a few more fluid pumps. Oliver grabbed her hips and pushed down a little bit deeper and drove Thea completely and blissfully mad with lust.

“OOOH!”

The two lovely women came at the same time. Oliver bottomed out in Thea and ran his hands all over her sexy, athletic body. He pumped faster into her and allowed Thea’s wet pussy to grab onto him. The hunger of her tight cunt rocked Oliver’s prick all the way inside of her. 

Several strokes later, and Oliver had his sister gasping and dripping all over the bed. He pulled out of Thea, just in time for Olivia to crawl over and to take Oliver’s cock into her mouth. Oliver wrapped his hands around Olivia’s hair and began to pump his way deep into her mouth with a very vigorous face fucking session. His balls swung back and forth and cracked Olivia down onto the point of the jaw as hard as possible. Oh, she was so hot and bothered from this little session, it was almost obscene how good this felt. 

“Liv,” Oliver groaned as he looked into his sister’s gorgeous eyes.

Olivia continued to bob up and down on Oliver’s length and pretty much swallow it as aggressively as she could imagine. Thea moved in and took Oliver’s fat balls into her mouth and sucked them. The two lovely brunettes spent a good portion of time pleasuring Oliver and causing the pleasure to rise through his body. 

Time passed and Oliver turned both Olivia and Thea around. Their wet pussies received a duel finger-fucking. Both women turned their heads to each other and kissed the other. Oliver’s lust had been fueled by these sexy actions by his two sisters. He leaned into them and pumped deep into their bodies.

Olivia’s insides felt like they were on fire. She had been going at it with her alternate counterpart for hours on end. Even, Oliver tested the limits of her abrnomally high libidio.

Thea groaned. She loved the feel of her big brother’s fingers just buried into her depths, but her pussy hummed. She wanted Oliver’s thick cock all the way inside of her body, thrusting away at her. 

The super speed which Oliver buried into Thea at the next moment blew the mind of the horny Queen heiress. Oliver pressed his hands against his lower back and took himself all the way into her with multiple, hard thrusts which rocked her body. Thea pressed down onto the bed and moaned very vigorously as Oliver slammed as hard into her body as humanly possible. 

From one gorgeous vixen to another, Oliver pressed himself against Olivia. Olivia’s warm pussy swallowed up Oliver and allowed him to drive into her.

“Oooh, you...you’re almost too much!” she moaned.

Oliver grasped her breasts and milked them vigorously. Olivia moaned as her interdimensional twin just plowed her from behind with multiple slaps just resounding down her thighs which echoed throughout the room. Oliver pressed down completely and moaned as hotly as possible.

“Mmmmm!”

Right back into Thea and the tight, warm velvet walls of Speedy’s pussy gobbled up Oliver’s length something fierce. He grabbed Thea and pushed deep into her body and rocked her, rocked hard hard. 

“Mount her from behind,” Oliver breathed in Thea’s ear.

Thea obeyed her brother’s words. She climbed up on top of Olivia and her wet pussy pretty much sang with desire the second Oliver edged closer towards her. Oliver’s fingers brushed against Thea’s wet core and moved around in circular motions to drive Thea completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. She ground up against Olivia a little bit from behind. 

Oliver fingered Thea while he drove deep into the willing pussy of his interdimensional twin. Olivia’s tight cunt wrapped around him and milked Oliver’s thrusting prick. Oh, she felt so good wrapped around him. Oliver leaned into her and thrusted faster into her. 

He rode faster and faster into her body from behind. Oliver’s skilled hands maneuvered around Thea’s body and made her cry out in pleasure while he pounded Olivia. Oliver could hardly hold back from smashing these two vixens in tandem and he made them cream all over the place. 

Oliver pulled himself back and made them gush all over the place. He bottomed out inside of Olivia and then pulled out to drive into Thea. He alternated with a few strokes. The cum churned up through his balls.

It was only fair for Oliver to give his beloved baby sister the load of cum which she so desperately craved. Oliver picked up the pace and drove himself deeper into Thea from behind. Thea clutched his organ and milked him very aggressively. Oliver pressed down onto her and thrust deep inside of her body to make her moan explosively all over the place from Oliver’s hard, pounding thrusts. 

Finally, one last thrust and one last grunt brought Oliver’s orgasm splattering inside of Thea’s tight body. Oliver pressed up against her and thrust away to pound Thea senseless as he drained blast after blast of warm savory seed into her tight, gushing cunt. Oliver followed through with a heavy trip to pound town to drive Thea completely to the brink of orgasmic bliss. 

The trio climaxed together. Oliver pulled out and Thea slid down the bed. Her gaping pussy oozed with her brother’s gift. And Olivia, she was only too happy to help clean out Thea’s dirty cunt.

* * *

  
After fucking some combination of Laurel, Thea, and Olivia for hours on end, Oliver walked off to check up on Kara and Lena to see how they were doing.

Quite well, as it turned out. Lena’s stocking clad legs were spread as Kara dove between the legs of her friend and ate out her pussy. It was a very magical moment with Lena’s eyes rolled back.

Kara’s naked body writhed back and forth. Oh, she was a tantalizing sight. Oliver removed the clothes he put on not even five minutes before to join the two naked women on Lena’s large bed. Oliver climbed behind Kara and guided his cock into her body. 

So engrossed in tongue-fucking her best friend, Kara only barely registered the cock sliding into her body. But, when she felt it, oh boy did she felt it. 

“I’m happy to see the two of you are getting along,” Oliver said. 

Lena threw her head back and moaned. The sight of Oliver’s big prick driving deep into the warm and welcoming depths of her best friend just drove Lena further into a gushing flury. Her wet walls oozed and Oliver pressed down against Thea from behind with a rapid fire series of thrusts which drove faster, deeper, and harder into her body. Oh, yes, Lena thought, her eyes went fuzzy, but she locked eyes onto Oliver.

The heat pulsed through Kara’s loins. Her wet walls clutched Oliver and she wasted no time cumming all over Oliver’s large prick. 

“It’s only fair Lena gets some of this.”

Oh, Kara’s horny body disagreed. She wanted all of this. She wanted Oliver to pound her body. Oliver ran his hands over the body of the Girl of Steel and touched her in places which drove her completely and mentally insane with pleasure. He pulled out of Kara and left her breathing in pleasure. 

Lena opened her mouth wide and took Oliver’s cock all the way into her mouth. Fresh with the delicious juices of her best friend, Lena leaned in and allowed Oliver to mouth fuck her. 

Kara did not leave herself out of the scene for long. She slurped on those gorgeous fat balls. She enjoyed the thought of them filled up with cum and more importantly, filling her up with cum. 

Two gorgeous women worshipped Oliver’s cock and showed what they could do when they were on the same page. Kara and Lena, unstoppable, pressed their lips against him. Those warm hot lips just pressed against Oliver’s prick and the two vixens took turns sucking him. 

“I want you,” Lena breathed. “Badly.”

Lena turned herself over and Oliver entered her from behind. The hot warm walls of Lena swallowed his cock quite vigorously as he entered her body and rocked her back and forth. Lena and Oliver established a nice momentum and many hot nights of them enjoying each other lead to these encounters. 

Kara almost pouted, feeling left out of the little fun time. Well, at least until Oliver pushed his fingers into her and began to rock Kara’s body. Kara’s hips moved back and forth and picked up some momentum when she rocked up against Oliver’s hand. Oliver delved into her pussy and drove Kara completely down, blissfully pounding her with his hand and driving her completely insane with lust.

The heat erupted through Kara’s loins as Oliver pressed down into her body. He rocked with several motions. Kara watched Oliver’s fat balls hit against Lena’s thighs.

“Oh, give some of this to Kara, she’s thirsty,” Lena breathed.

Oliver zipped in and jammed his fat cock into Kara’s tight Kryptonian cunt. He held down her by the hips and gave her the rough pounding Kara craved. Kara had been on cloud nine, not having to hold back thanks to Oliver’s strength. The two lovers met each other, and rocked back and forth into each other. Kara grabbed Oliver and pushed him back into her just moaning like hell and pumping Oliver into her body as he rocked her.

The snug tightness just brought a wave of pleasure into Oliver. Oliver cupped Kara’s breasts. She had not been developed as Katya or most certainly Karen, in this department, but Karen was an unfair standard to put other women too. Oliver cradled his Kryptonian lover in his arms and shoved deep into her body.

“The most powerful woman on Earth and she’s weaker than she is from Kryptonite to your cock,” Lena breathed as she fingered herself.

“Like ...you ...have...any ...room...to ...talk!” Kara gasped out.

Lena smiled, oh she did not have any room to talk. Still she enjoyed the view of Oliver pinning Kara down and dominating her body. The heat which erupted through Lena only increased. 

Oliver grabbed Lena and pushed her against the headboard before she could even register her next thought. Kara had been left on the bed. A screaming and cooing Lena just lost it when Oliver drove his throbbing cock all the way into her body and made her cry out. Oh, it was stretching her out and making her hot and bothered, no question about it. Oliver pressed down and slapped his balls down onto her. 

“Closer,” Oliver breathed. 

Lena came all over Oliver and he pulled out of her. He dove tongue first into Kara’s ass and got it nice and wet. Kara’s heavy breathing showed her what was up next. 

And even more, Lena managed to fumble through the bedside drawer to find a strap on. Just as Oliver lined up for Kara’s ass, Lena hooked herself in. The two brought Kara between them. As Oliver slid inside of Kara’s ass, Lena slid inside of her wet, eager pussy. 

Kara’s eyes wet wide from this double team attack from Lena and Oliver. The two billionaires were all over her and driving into Kara’s warm cunt and tight ass. The Girl of Steel let out a very hungry moan as Oliver and Lena rocked her body from either side. Oh, it felt amazing, to feel her body being rocked from both sides. Oliver and Lena took turns groping her chest. 

The tightness of Kara’s ass could not be beat. It was one of the best and Oliver had some women in his collective with some great asses which he constantly fucked. Oliver pumped all the way into her from behind and drove as fast into her. Kara’s tight ass clamped around him. 

“So close,” Oliver groaned.

Lena felt her best friend cumming. She decided to help out Oliver as well by cupping and squeezing his balls. Lena rocked Oliver’s fat testicles and milked them until Oliver grunted one more time. Lena smiled as the warm thick cum raced into Kara’s ass.

All three of them came hard from this round at least. Oliver launched his warm sticky cream pie into Kara’s ass and pumped her full of his seed. Kara blissfully cooed as Oliver held her in tight. Lena pumped into her and made Kara just gush all over the place.

Oliver and Lena remained in place with Kara’s hot and writhing body pinned between them. They were not done yet, and Kara had no problem with that. Kara’s two lovers sucked on her nipples and teased her body until they prepared to pound her holes over and over again. 

The red sun lamps installed in Lena’s bedroom gave Kara a sense of excitement, when the realization is she could be worn out by Oliver and Lena pounding her.  
 **The Plot Resumes in the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen**


	12. Chapter 12(9/22/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on September 22nd, 2020.**  
 **Chapter Twelve:**  
A large valley of some mysterious black rocks stretched out as far. Samantha Arias took in every little bit of the valley, unsure of how she got here, and indeed, unsure about how to get out of here. Her heart beat a bit faster as Samantha edged further into the valley. She took a deep breath as she walked forward and peered around. 

Whispers caused the hairs on the back of Sam’s neck to stand up straight. She turned around. She should not be here. And with no means to contact the outside of the world. Sam had been stranded in the middle of nowhere.

“Who’s there?” she shouted.

Sam heard no answer back. Yet, the lack of answers made her more on edge than any answer might have. A loud sound echoed throughout the shadow valley. Sam walked for what seemed like days. Her heart pumped even faster and her blood ran cold as she walked closer. 

More dark shadows rose up. Sam tensed up completely. Straight in front of her laid a vortex which flashed bright with blinking lights. Sam lifted up a single finger. Yes, she should not be here, but at the same time, she was here. Sam’s heartbeat a little bit faster. 

The bright lights made Sam freeze up with flurry. She saw a figure emerge from the lights. Sam could not get a good look at what the figure looked like. It had been shrouded in darkness. Sam’s body shook a little bit as she approached the votex of light. 

Suddenly, a shadow grabbed her. Sam reared her head back and screamed.

“Samantha!”

Sam woke up with a start at her desk, her coffee mug knocked over and dripping off of the floor. Thankfully, she did not knock it over onto any important paperwork. Sam breathed heavily and realized she was not in an office, but in a creepy valley. She clung onto the arm of the person who woke her up. Oliver Queen, and Sam breathed heavily. He had been with Kara and Lena for hours, and it did not take someone with a Master’s degree to know what those three were up to. 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked.

“I’ve been working too hard,” Sam said. “I must have drifted off...bad dreams...but bad dreams can’t hurt you, right?”

Sam realized she almost clawed Oliver’s arm. She pulled away and looked flushed. 

“I’m fine, I just need another cup of coffee and some fresh air,” Sam said a moment later as she cleared her head.

Oliver watched her leave and frowned deeply. Oh, something most certainly had been up there. Oliver resolved to keep a close eye on Samantha, because her screams were far beyond someone waking up from a bad dream.

* * *

  
Caitlin Snow and Tess-Morgan Wells, or Emmanuelle Thawne, joined them from Earth-One. Oliver took them through the simulation of the trials.

“You’ve accomplished a fair amount here,” Tess said. “I will say you’re on the right track, although the trick is to make sure the organ can survive out of isolation. And a human host will not reject it.”

There had been a list a mile long of people willing to head to the next stage of the trials, when they managed to prevent the organs from oozing into nothing and bursting into flames, or whatever. People who had months, if that to live, and pretty much had nothing left to lose. Nothing to fear as well. 

“You’re on the right track, although you might want to decrease the potency of the serum by about one percent,” Caitlin said. “And increase the tissue used by about ten.”

Oliver mentally flipped over Caitlin’s calculations. Could a miniscule shift in the calculations really matter? Oliver suspected there was a chance that there would. He looked it over.

“Cait, you’re a genius,” Oliver said.

“Of course she is,” Caitlin said. “But, I’m not the only genius involved.”

She turned her eyes to Tess, who mentally ran through the simulations.

“White blood cells should be doubled as well,” Tess said. “And a small implant should be added that will dissolve once all of the diseased cells in a person’s body have been replaced by fresh healthy ones. Of course, the substance is tricky to come by, but it’s doable if you start now. Just in time to get it done.”

It was almost like Tess expected them to have a need for a working heart soon. 

“And we can extract from living hosts soon enough safely, and allow the tissues to regenerate,” Tess replied.

“Isn’t that a bit extreme though?” Oliver asked. 

“Not if the donor has a less than one percent chance of getting a compatible match.”

Samantha walked by and Caitlin frowned. She recognized the far off look in Sam’s eyes as something that she saw in her eyes far too often.

“Is she okay?” Caitlin asked.

“Well, she claims she is, but she woke up from a nightmare screaming and trying to rip my arm off,” Oliver said. “I don’t know what’s going on with her.”

“So, it begins.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow and Tess just smiled and returned to her work.

“Right, you’re close,” Tess said. “I believe Ms. Luthor will be joining us.”

As in of cue, Lena exited the elevator and joined them. The four would put their heads together and they intended to come up with a solution which would work best for all parties involved. 

* * *

  
A loud hiss followed as Lena, Caitlin, Tess, and Oliver looked over the latest grown heart. The moment they introduced the serum, they waited. So far, so good. The heart pumped healthy and rose to life. Lena tapped the side of the case and smiled despite herself.

“We’ve done it,” Lena said.

“I wouldn’t pat yourself on the back just yet,” Tess said. “We still have to bring down the stasis field. Doctor Snow, if you would?”

Caitlin brought down the stasis field. The heart lasted out in the wild for about thirty seconds before it turned black and withered into a decaying husk. The good thing was that it did not explode. The bad thing was, it decayed in the air.

“I was certain it would work, but there’s some element in the air which is causing it to decay instantly,” Lena said.

“Correct,” Caitlin said. “We isolate that element, we are able to get the heart working properly.”

Oliver eyed the decaying organ. To say he was so close, but yet so far at the same time, well it was frustrating in a couple of ways. Lena and Caitlin took samples. Lena would study them here and Caitlin would send them back to Star Labs for analysis. 

“I sent Samantha home,” Lena told Oliver. “And I told her to get plenty of rest. I’m concerned about her.”

“I am too,” Oliver said “She woke up earlier and screamed her head off. She tried to pass it off as a nightmare, but…”

“She did that at least three times this week,” Lena said. “But, she seems to think it’s overwork, and we’ll see. I have been expecting a lot out of her, as I get this project off of the ground. But, we need to get it to work. Especially with the Terrible Trio incident. Crawford brought my brother’s past back into the public eye and he still follows me around.”

“The sins of the family, they can be a burden to bare.”

Lena closed her eyes and nodded. Oliver’s parents, from what Oliver told her, had not been the most perfect of people. Her father, the bastard he was, Lena doubted she could hold it together if he shot himself in front of Lena, like Robert Queen did to Oliver.

“But, once you save people, then you will bring respectability back to the Luthor name.”

“Yeah, for the first time,” Lena quipped. “I’m….I need to take break myself. Still tired from last night.”

“Kara got the worst of it.”

Oh, yes, she did. Lena was glad she found out about her friend’s double identity now and not later. Thanks to both her brother and father, Lena had a few self-worth issues, and she doubted every moment of her life. Lena had been getting that back on track, slowly but surely. 

* * *

  
“You trained with the League of Assassins?”

This statement caused Oliver to smile. He swept Olivia’s leg out from underneath her and brought her down onto the ground. The dark-haired woman sprung up. She wore a black sports bra and a tight pair of yoga pants to match. She went toe to toe with Oliver and circled around him.

“I am the League of Assassins, I am Ra’s al Ghul,” Oliver said. “Does the League exist on this Earth?”

Olivia jumped up. Despite Oliver being shirtless during this sparring session, she did not allow herself to get distracted. She dodged his attack and tried to take him down. Oliver turned her around and flipped her down onto the ground. Liv bounced back up and came back with a few punches and strikes which Oliver deflected. 

“I’ve heard myths and I’ve encountered a couple of shadowy figures who might be apart of the League,” Olivia said. “But, other than that, no, I don’t know much about the League.”

Well, that made sense. Different Earth, there could have been a different history of the League. Or it might just not be as comprehensive as it was. Or maybe Damien Darhk was the one who became Ra’s al Ghul on this Earth. There were so many different possibilities. Oliver sprung and pinned Olivia to the mats. She struggled underneath her attack.

“You’re a bit impulsive, you let your emotions get the better of you.”

“Yeah, tell me something that I don’t know,” Olivia said. “But, I’m damn good at what I do. It’s just, you’re a bit better.”

“Disabling Lex’s device, that was brilliant.”

“Skilled shot, knowledge, and a bit of lock,” Olivia said. “So are you going to let me up, or are we going to do something else?”

Oliver let the matter hang for a minute before he allowed Olivia up. Olivia rushed towards him and hoped the next sparring session would turn out better. 

* * *

  
Samantha shook her head. Back here again, back in the valley. Sam closed her eyes and breathed in heavily. 

“Come on, no, why do I keep coming back to this dream? Why do I keep coming here? I’ve never been here before in my life.”

Sam’s heart just beat a little bit quicker as she walked forward, going down the valley. Her head just pounded with the drums of war just beating about in the back of her head. She could feel it and chanting echoed through her mind. Some kind of prayer or something. 

The language had been foreign. The language had been hard for Sam to wrap her head around. Yet, something had been familiar about this language, even though she could not decipher. Sam closed her eyes and tried to remember, not helping herself. 

“Step into the light, Samantha.”

That dark voice sounded like her own, only more crueler and more determined. Sam’s arm burned and symbols burned upon them. Oh, damn it, Sam just could hardly breath. Her heart thumped louder and louder as she walked forward and shook like mad. 

“One step closer.”

Sam trembled and shook. She came face to face with the figure in the darkness. The light brightened and Sam got a good look at the person in front of her.

A dark twisted mirror of herself, dressed in a black body suit and mask with symbols on it stared out at Sam. She let loose with a blood curdling scream as her mirror’s eyes shifted into black soulless pits. 

“Not going to escape me this easily.”  
 **The Shameless Smut Resumes In the Next Chapter On September 29th, 2020 As Part of a Three Chapter Set(13, 14, and 15).**


	13. Chapter 13(9/29/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted On September 29th, 2020.**

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter Thirteen.**

* * *

  
Sara Lance of Earth-38 moaned as Oliver kissed the side of her neck. She tilted slightly to the side and kissed Olivia on her warm lips and the two enjoyed a battle of the tongues with each other, moaning aggressively as they matched each other in their saliva swap.

This all started when Sara-38 stopped by to visit her friend and got pulled into a threeway sparring session. Threeway sparring session turned into a three way of an entirely different manner. Oliver’s fingers danced against her pants and then removed them. He peeled the hot blonde’s panties off and attacked her sex with vigorous pumps of his fingers. Sara-38 pushed her hips up.

Both of these gorgeous women just threw their hips out as Oliver finger-banged them. Words failed them at the moment. Loud and hungry moans were the way they communicated. Oliver alternated between both of them. This version of Sara and his female counterpart turned into an informal competition of who could get Oliver riled up the most. Their warm lips brushed against his mouth and his jaw.

The two pulled away and then pushed Oliver back against the wall, rather playfully. Their hungry hands brushed up against Oliver’s abs and chest. They had his cock and balls at the ready. Sara-38 dove to her knees and slipped Oliver’s stiff prick into her mouth. Olivia pressed her warm mouth against Oliver’s balls and sucked on them very hard. The two gorgeous vixens just pushed all the way up, and sucked on Oliver’s stiff prick. The heated makeout session they delivered to his cock showed just how much they wanted it.

“Perfect,” Oliver grunted.

Olivia flicked her wet tongue against Oliver’s twitching member and slid all the way down onto him. She formed a tight wet seal, each push splashing her wet mouth against Oliver’s pelvis. Oliver grabbed her and pushed down her throat getting her nice and wet. 

Sara-38 slurped his balls as well for a good long minute. She savored the taste and more importantly what Oliver had to offer. She rose up and kissed his chest. Oliver ran his hand down her firm and muscular thigh and made Sara-38 cry in pleasure as she rocked against his hand. 

Oliver pressed against Sara-38’s entrance and made her cry out in pleasure the second Oliver pressed against her entrance. Sha moaned very loudly as Oliver pressed deep inside of her body. He scooped her up in his arms and walked about ten steps before pushing her down onto the bed. Oliver slid against Sara’s opening and pushed all the way into her stuffing her body. 

Any words had been lost in the folds of Olivia’s pussy when she sat on Sara’s face and bounced up and down vigorously upon her tongue. Oliver grunted and allowed his balls to smack up against Sara’s thighs when he filled and emptied her tight pussy. Sara clamped down onto him and moaned with Oliver’s most steady motions, filling her up with his cock. Oliver pulled back onto her and slammed down into her body. Her thighs just received a heavy pounding as Oliver drove all the way down into her from behind and rocked her body.

“Mmmpph!” Sara moaned.

“Lick my pussy, you know what I like.”

Oh, Sara-38 did indeed. She sloshed her tongue against Olivia’s gushing wet slit and pushed down into her. Oh, each motion just pressed against Olivia’s opening and made her gasp out in pleasure. Olivia bounced, thrashed, and rode Sara’s eager tongue as it drove deeper into her body.

“SARA!” Olivia moaned out.

The moment Sara got Olivia dripping wet is when Oliver pushed her down the bed. The lovely blonde beneath him writhed from the orgasm. Oliver lined up with his alternate dimensional twin’s wet and willing pussy and slammed deep inside of her body to clutch his cock.

Oliver picked up the pace and drove Olivia further down the bed. Her body rocked back and forth as Oliver drove deeper inside of her body.

“Even after last night, you couldn’t get enough.”

“Given her sexual appetite, no she can’t have enough,” Sara-38 said. “Maybe sometime I should tell you about the Cheerleader orgy.”

“I’ve had a couple of those,” Oliver grunted when he pushed into Sara-38.

“I want details,” Sara-38 as she flicked her clit.

“Me too,” Oliver grunted. “Get a little bit closer.”

Sara-38 wasted no time and Oliver kissed her warm savory lips while he pumped into Olivia’s tight pussy. Olivia’s thrashing body moaned. Oh, she was a confirmed nymphomaniac and Oliver benefited from every thrust into her. Sara-38’s wet pussy pressing against his probing fingers felt good.

Olivia had no words, only the desire to be fucked and fucked hard. Oliver allowed her to achieve that desire. She never thought any man would be good enough to please her. Given her ego, and Olivia would be the first to admit she had one, it would only be appropriate that her male doppelganger would be the only one to give her the hard pounding of what she wanted. 

Another heavenly cry followed as Oliver bottomed himself out inside of Olivia’s wet and horny body. Oh, he drove deeper and faster into her, at the speed of light. Oliver pressed his fingers against her body and sent her spiraling over the edge with more intense pleasure than ever before.

“So close,” Oliver groaned. 

He positioned Sara so he could fuck her for a spell, but Olivia was the main event. Feeling Sara-38’s tight cunt clamp around him, Oliver wanted to make sure he felt every last pump inside of her warm ,savory body. Oliver groaned and pushed into the depths of Sara-38. 

He slid back into Olivia for the final round. Oliver grabbed her tight and pumped his way into her body. His hips went to a blur. 

Olivia’s insides turned into jelly as Oliver pounded her vigorously. The intense thrusts drove his way into her tight body and pressed against her. Olivia moaned as she clamped down onto Oliver. Her orgasm rocked her body as Oliver rolled on through and plowed her into the bed.

Oliver grabbed onto her breasts and pounded his distaff counterpart hard into the bed.

“Your turn.”

Oliver just smiled and followed through with a heavy pounding. His balls tightened and Oliver knew that it was time. Olivia’s sweet pussy screamed for him. Oliver bottomed out and blasted Olivia’s insides with blast after blast of his warm, savory seed. Oliver grunted when he pasted Olivia’s pussy with his cum.

Finally, Oliver pulled out, with a very intense sigh. He left Olivia on the bed, breathing heavily. He motioned for Sara-38 to come over, and Sara gladly dove between Olivia’s legs to suck the cum out of her cunt.

* * *

  
Sara might have left, but Chloe swung by into a visit. And found her body, wearing nothing but lacy white underwear, just kissed her up and down. Their skilled hands and warmed lips had been driven by Oliver and his female counterpart. The inquiring reporter, in between moans had one thing to say.

“So, is this incest, masturbation, or just plain hot?” a quivering Chloe asked.

“All of the above?”

Olivia’s answer along with her flickering tongue against the side of Chloe’s ear turned the lovely reporter into butter. Oliver’s fingers dove into her and pressed against Chloe’s warm slit, opening it up. She could feel Oliver’s prick pressed up against her lower back and made her press against the curve of Chloe’s body. Oliver pressed his fingers against Chloe’s breasts and squeezed them hard to drive her completely insane with pleasure.

“Mmmph!” Chloe moaned. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh, he will fuck you, and I will too,” Olivia said.

Chloe laid on her back. Oliver slid her panties to the side, lined up for her pussy, and drove his meaty spear down between her legs. Her wet center pressed against Oliver as he pushed into her. Chloe’s bra came off and Olivia squeezed her breasts, as her twin from another dimension.

Oh, the multiverse, it allowed for interesting opportunities. And Chloe experienced then all. Oliver’s fat balls slapped her thighs as he rose up. His hands replaced Olivia’s on her breasts and squeezed them. The tension in Chloe’s body rose up as she began to gush underneath Oliver’s thrusts.

“OOH!”

The cry echoed. Chloe wrapped her legs around Oliver tightly. She did not want to let him go, with Oliver’s hands brushing down her thighs. Chloe moaned louder as Oliver pressed into her body.

The moment Oliver extracted his cock from Chloe’s wet and warm cunt, Olivia dove down and took Oliver into her hand. She rapidly licked and sucked him, making a hell of a racket. She leaned over and kissed Chloe on the lips, as Oliver slid a hand through her hand.

So many intense sensations bombarded Chloe’s mind right at the moment. The most intense sensation came from Oliver’s fingers dancing against her core. While Oliver leaned his alternate dimension twin over. His big cock, still wet from her orgasm, slid deep into Olivia’s pussy.

Chloe’s hips jumped up into Oliver’s hand. It brushed up against her body as Oliver fingered Chloe while pounding Olivia from behind. She had a feeling that Olivia had him so many times today, it was absurd, but Chloe was not complaining. She had not been one to judge people and a good bit of twincest before her got her juices flowing.

Oliver gave Chloe some time to cool off, just to cup his sister’s breasts and slap them. Oliver’s strong hands made Olivia clutch and juice all over him. Oh, yes, she could just cry out all day long as Oliver pushed into the depths of her body. She was getting close to breaking.

Pulling out of Olivia, Oliver motioned for Chloe. Chloe crawled over and kissed her way up Oliver’s body. She positioned herself on her lap and prepared to take his monster of a cock inside of her.

“Ride him, like it’s your job,” Olivia encouraged her.

“I really hope you and Lois never meet.”

She spoke that statement to either of the Queens. Olivia just smirked, while Oliver wrapped his arms around Olivia’s waist and pulled her down onto him. Chloe closed her eyes and allowed Oliver to fill her up. Oh, each inch of this long, throbbing member pressed into the depths of her body and lit Chloe up. Chloe clamped her hands around Oliver and panted as she rode him.

“YES!” Chloe moaned. “OOOH YES!”

Oliver leaned Chloe in and pounded her tight body up and down on his pole. Olivia laid on her side and played with his balls. She licked Chloe’s scorching hot hole, the moment she slid off. Chloe’s intense glare burned into Oliver’s eyes as she rocked up and down onto him.

“Oooh, baby you’re filling me up so hard!” Chloe yelled. “Fuck my tight cunt!”

Oliver groaned and pressed into Chloe’s very warm and tight hole. She clamped down and released Oliiver with the most fluid motions possible. She slapped down onto Oliver’s prick. She pressed down onto his cock and moaned, as Oliver squeezed her nipples hard and released them.

“Getting closer to exploding.”

Chloe screamed in Oliver’s ear. It was almost like he was the puppet master pulling her strings. Actually, no almost about it. Oliver touched the spots which drove Chloe insane and sent her tipping over the edge. She creamed herself all over Oliver’s prick and bounced very aggressively on it.

The alternate dimensional archer made her move. Olivia swallowed Oliver’s prick the second Chloe pushed off of it. She ended up bottoming out, throating Oliver deeply with his prick just spiking into the back of her throat. Every motion sent Oliver as deep into her as humanly possible. Oliver pressed his fingers against the back of Chloe’s head and pressed as deep into her body, thrusting hard into her as humanly possible. Oliver slapped his balls down against her chin and filled her mouth with as many thrusts as possible. 

The moment Olivia was done sucking her brother off, Chloe slid on, ready to ride again and she did so, with a vigorous reverse cowgirl motion. Her thick ass bounced as Chloe drove down onto his prick.

“Oliver!” Chloe moaned for him. “YES!”

Chloe clamped down onto him and released Oliver’s hard prick from between her hot box. She squeezed and released Oliver to pound herself silly down upon him. 

The horny reporter’s tight cunt rocked around Oliver’s prick. She drove her fingers down between Olivia’s spread legs as she rocked back and forth. Chloe felt a brief moment of control and the energy coursed through her body. She became careful not to be too drunk with power as she rose and fell down upon his hard prick. Chloe pressed down onto his prick and speared her wet pussy down onto his engorged prick. She pressed down and hummed as Chloe just shoved her pussy down onto his cock. 

Closer, Oliver breathed. He wanted to drive Chloe to the brink of madness. He grabbed her hips and pushed Chloe forward. Chloe lapped out Olivia’s wet pussy as Oliver fucked her from behind. The combined screams of these two gorgeous women fueled Oliver on. Oliver picked up a steadier pace when he smashed Chloe from behind. Chloe clutched Oliver and milked his prick every step of the way.

So close, and Oliver had no reason to hold back any longer. He grunted and let Chloe have it and fill her pussy up with his cum.

Chloe had the time of her life. Not only did a gorgeous woman cum all over her face when Chloe ate her out, but Oliver sent blast after blast of hot cum into her body and drenched her insides with cum.

A second passed as Oliver pulled out of Chloe’s body and left her breathing all over the bed. He motioned for Olivia to come over to take Chloe’s place. Olivia climbed on top of Oliver and kissed her alternate dimensional counterpart. The two began to go at it hot and heavy all not long.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen**


	14. Chapter 14(9/30/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On September 29th, 2020.**

**The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter Fourteen:**  
Emmanuelle Thawne grinned at the tied up Amazon. Diana writhed in the lasso. She did have Diana into this position a few times before in the past, although nothing more fun than this. Emmy wrapped her hand around Oliver’s prick and started to run her fingers up and down on it, allowing his hand to push into the palm of her hand. Emmy pressed down and tugged on Oliver’s prick to allow him to harden in her hand. 

“Oh, I wonder if I should suck on this a little bit, or let you fuck this Amazon,” Emmy playfully said.

“And who says you get to decide?”

Oliver grabbed Emmy’s hair and shoved her mouth down onto his cock. She gagged with Oliver’s sizable organ pressing against her mouth. Oliver leaned in, one hand on the back of Emmy’s head as he face-fucked her. The other hand pushed up Diana’s thigh. The tied and bound Amazon’s heavy breathing was music to Emmy’s ears. Almost as musical as Oliver’s balls smacked up against her jaw as he fucked her mouth.

A swell of pleasure erupted through Diana’s loins. Oliver pressed his fingers into her and bottomed out inside of her with multiple thrusts.

“Oliver!” Diana gasped out.

Oliver pushed deep into Diana and rode her pussy vigorously with his fingers. He could feel the heat. He looked down at one woman who the archer just rammed his cock down the throat of, while he vigorously fingered the other woman. The combined motions from the two women made Oliver groan. 

As much as Emmy challenged Oliver to drive his cum down her throat, Oliver decided to step back a little bit. The blonde speedster slid back on the ground, breathing heavily. 

Oliver slid his fingers between Diana’s warm pussy lips and rocked deep inside of her. Her insides, smoldering hot, practically swallowed his fingers as he bottomed out inside of her. Diana pressed back and moaned with Oliver’s skilled actions just driving his fingers deep inside of Diana’s warm body with each motion. 

“Yes,” Diana moaned as she pumped her hips back.

“I’m going to fuck you.”

The Amazon Princess spread her thighs as much as the bindings could allow her. Oliver slid down her body and touched every inch of it. Diana just faded into bliss, as Oliver squeezed her chest and ass, when driving all the way down onto her body. Oliver kissed her all over and made Diana groan and beg for his cock inside of her. Her warm chambers practically screamed for Oliver to penetrate her. 

Oliver reared back and pushed his thick prick deep into Diana’s warm, and savory center. The Amazon let out a hot moan as Oliver pressed down into her, deep, and hard, with a pummeling series of thrusts. His balls swung back and forth and cracked Diana against the apex of her thighs. Oliver slid down her body and clasped her nipples around his fingers and tugged on her swinging tits.

“Oooh, yes, Oliver!” Diana moaned.

The skilled actions of the archer drove the Amazon deeper into her. She pretty much swallowed him into her womanhood. Oliver mastered every inch of Diana’s fine and hot body. She breathed heavily the deeper Oliver pounded into her and drove her wild with pleasure.

Diana closed her eyes. Some super fast fingers drove against her body. 

Emmy hovered behind Oliver and cupped the skilled archer’s swollen testicles. Oliver pressed deep into Emmy at super speed and plunged deep inside of her body. She rocked back and forth, groaning against Oliver’s fat balls as she squeezed them very tightly. Oliver pressed against Diana and bottomed out inside of her.

“Fuck her hard!” Emmy encouraged him.

“YES!” Diana yelled. “I can’t live without this cock!”

A statement which Diana would have said, even without the lasso wrapped around her writhing body. Oliver’s fingers flickered at super speed and drove down into her body. She bounced faster and hotter down onto his cock and allowed his balls to just smack down against her thighs with each pumping motion. 

“Yes!” Diana moaned.

Diana’s insides liquified practically and squirted all over Oliver’s prick. Oliver rode Diana out to an intense orgasm and slapped his balls down aggressively onto Diana’s inner thigh. Every push against her drove Diana faster and more vigorously to the breaking point. Oliver slid his hands against her and made her moan extremely aggressively as Oliver fondled her breasts and released them in an intense squeeze. 

“Cum for me,” Oliver breathed on Diana’s neck.

One more time, for good luck. Oliver took Diana’s mind on a journey which blew it completely. He was all over the place, and he hit every spot on his endless exploration of Diana’s body. He smashed into her, his balls swinging and he rocked her completely. 

Diana collapsed on the bed. Her mouth opened wide, drool came out, and her pussy just moistened.

The second Oliver pulled out, Emmy smashed her mouth down onto Oliver’s cock and slurped him very loud. The skilled tongue motions of the speedster just pressed against Oliver’s prick when she gave him several wet slurps. She made a hell of a production of sucking his cock. The moment she pulled away, Emmy turned around and bent over.

“I’m ready for you.”

Oliver grabbed Emmy’s hips and slammed into her at a super speed. Time froze except for the two speed powered individuals. Oliver pressed down against her body and drove into her with rapid fire thrusts just punishing and thrilling her body all over. Emmy clamped down and released him with the biggest moan she could manage. Oliver, balls deep into her body, rocked her intensely with multiple thrusts just driving in and out of her at the most insane and intense rate possible. Oh, Emmy thought she would break from Oliver driving into her. 

“Perfect,” Oliver groaned as his fingers grabbed Emmy’s hot body and slammed down into her, intensely pounding her from behind. “Your tight cunt, wrapped around me like that, is perfect.”

Emmy mewled as Oliver bottomed out in her body and rode her to a breaking point. She came and edged Oliver closer to that conclusion as well.

Time passed, and Emmy received multiple orgasms per second. Each of them rocked her body and drove her insane. She could feel Oliver’s thick balls slap against her moist thighs. She knew they would fill up again, so Emmy had no qualms about draining them. 

A tightening motion pressed against Oliver’s hard prick, as she squeezed him and allowed Emmy’s wet pussy to clutch down onto him. Oliver followed through with cumming inside of her. He spurted like an unkinked fire hose and drained his balls into her body. 

The moment Oliver finished up, he pulled away and untied Diana. The Amazon’s lips curled into a grin. Like a dinner bell being rung, Diana dove down and licked Emmy’s pussy.

* * *

  
Oliver’s trip to Earth-One allowed him to make his rounds. The moment he arrived at Queen Consolidated, a pair of hands pulled him into the room and backed Oliver up against a desk. 

Moira Queen kissed Oliver’s lips and began to get her son out of his pants. It had been way too long.

“Stressful day,” Oliver groaned.

“Yes, and I had to stop Rochev from killing someone for being an idiot,” Moira said. “Not that I blame her, but still, I need your cock now to compensate.”

Moira hiked up her skirt and slid her panties down to the side. The horny MILF impaled herself onto her son’s big cock and took it into her warm depths. Oliver’s greedy hands squeezed Moira’s breasts, and ass before he he grabbed her hips and bounced her up and down on his cock with an intense speed.

The insides of his mother’s cunt just hugged Oliver tightly and brought a blast of pleasure through Oliver. Oliver skillfully manipulated every last inch of her and drove Moira all the way down his engorged tool. She bit down on her lip and let out a hungry cry as she bounced down onto him. Oliver skillfully manipulated her body, and drove her to the breaking point. She cried out in pleasure as Oliver smashed his cock into her greedy, needy cunt.

“Oliver!” Moira moaned in her son’s ear. “Oliver!”

She came all over Oliver. It had been way too long and Moira wanted to make the most of every single moment. Her blouse came off in a flurry and Oliver sucked on her tits loudly and hotly. Oliver pumped Moira up and down on his hole and made her cum all over his cock. 

The door opened and Thea walked into the office. She shut the door behind her. 

“It’s a good thing it’s just me,” Thea said. “Hello, Ollie. I’ve missed you.”

“You just popped over to fuck your brother three days ago,” Moira moaned.

“Mmm, I know. About three days too long then.”

Thea stripped down naked and climbed on the desk. Oliver slid his fingers between Thea’s legs to give her some attention while Moira rode her. Moira watched her daughter’s athletic, tight body rock against her son’s fingers as he fucked her. Their family dynamic may not be the most traditional, but in some ways, it was stronger than ever.

“I’ll get to you properly in a moment, Speedy, “Oliver grunted.

“After you fuck Mom’s brains out?”

“Exactly!”

Oliver slid his fingers into Moira’s mouth. Moira realized they were coated with her daughter’s juices and sucked them hard. Oliver’s skilled fingers clasped down onto her warm thigh, and clasp her breasts. Still firm at her age, Moira locked eyes onto Oliver and allowed him to drive into her body. Her greedy pussy clamped down onto Oliver’s prick and allowed him to fill her body with the most intense pushes possible.

“So close,” Moira breathed in Oliver’s ear. “I’m going to cum.”

Oh, she came alright, all over his prick. Oliver pumped himself deep into his mother’s wet cunt before the eyes of his eager and masturbating baby sister. Speedy’s skilled fingers manipulated her clit and she moaned as Oliver drove all the way into her body. 

“It’s my turn!” Thea cried out. “Ride me until I break, Ollie!”

Oliver climbed between Thea’s legs and aimed his prick against her wet pussy. Thea gushed against his thick prick as Oliver slid all the way inside of her body. Thea wrapped her legs around Oliver and allowed him to bury inside of her body. She gasped, hungrily into his ear as Oliver pushed up against her. He rocked back and forth and drove himself into Thea’s body with multiple thrusts. 

“Ollie!” Thea cried out in his ear. 

Oliver pushed into his sister and pounded her up against the desk. Thea’s lovely legs wrapped around him. Oliver paid them the interest and worship they deserved by planting numerous kisses up and down Thea’s long lovely legs. He pushed down and rocked her, pounding her very vigorously against the desk. Thea clamped down and released her juices all over his prick with each thrusting motion. 

“Close,” Oliver breathed on her nipples. 

A squirming Thea rocked her hips back and forth to meet Oliver’s best thrusts. He had her right where he needed her. He pushed in deep and pounded her with the most intense motion possible. Thea clamped down and released Oliver with a flooding motion.

Oliver decided to change angles and switch where he mounted Thea from behind. Her tasty backside pressed against the palms of Oliver’s hands. Thea edged in and Moira grabbed her daughter’s hair. Thea returned to the place where she was born from and began to lap Moira’s honey from her cunt.

“Good girl, making your mother happy!” Moira said. 

Moira followed the progress of Oliver’s gigantic cock pressing against Thea’s warm and tight core. Every time it slipped inside of her daughter, Moira could feel a jolt just emit from her body. Oliver flashed in front of Moira and squeezed her nipple hard before he returned to fucking Thea. 

The hotness of his sister’s pussy tested even Oliver’s stamina. Oh, Thea had a body which was built to drain cock and Oliver enjoyed his sister's grip and clamp down around him. His skilled hands moved, manipulated, and pressed against Thea’s hot body as he pumped inside of her body. 

“Time to release your tension, Speedy.”

Thea only could inhale her mother’s pussy. Moira’s skilled hand maneuvered against the back of Thea’s head, and pushed all the way into her from behind. Oliver rocked his way deep into Thea’s slick center and worked her to a very intense finish. 

The insides of Thea clamped warmly and tightly around Oliver. Oliver followed through with another heavy pounding. Thea’s tight velvety walls tugged around him. 

“Oliver, it’s not healthy to hold that all in,” Moira moaned in between Thea pleasuring her. “Cum inside of your sister. She wants it!”

Thea did in fact want it. Her body just smoldered with pleasure as Oliver rocked into her. The burning embers of passion burned brightly between them. Oliver’s hands grabbing her ass as he fucked her drove Thea completely mad. She saw stars before Oliver’s balls churned against her.

One more grunting thrust followed. Oliver hammered Thea’s tight pussy and followed through with a very explosive end. He came alongside of his mother and sister. His balls unpacked the load that they built up right inside of Thea’s warm and willing womb to make her cry out for more. 

The moment the dust settled, the Queens just smiled. Moira moved her to clean up her children, like a good mother would. First her tongue drove into Thea’s pussy and slurped her son’s savory cum out of her.

Then, the sex-hungry coagar prepared to hunt for her son. Moira drank in the sight of her daughter’s juices glistening off of her son’s cock. Moira opened her mouth and swallowed.

Oliver leaned back as Thea joined her mother in the worship of Oliver’s cock and balls. His fingers danced against their hair as he enjoyed what they had to offer.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen**


	15. Chapter 15(9/29/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On September 29th, 2020.**   
**Chapter Fifteen:**

* * *

  
Sam’s head just throbbed in agony. She entered a state between being awake and not being able to communicate to the outside world. She kept screaming as the darkness echoed. She could see the language etched onto the walls of her room and screamed even more as the figure in her dreams hovered close to her body.

It was as terrifying to experience on the outside, as it was in her mind. Sam could barely make out a figure rushing into the room and shaking her lifeless body. Her fingers twitched, but other than that, there was no movement.

“Mom! MOM!”

The screams from Sam grew even louder. Ruby Arias, Sam’s twelve year old daughter, bit on her lip as she grabbed her mother’s shoulder and shook her. Ruby’s fumbling hand retracted from Sam’s shoulder and she rushed over. Heart pounding, Ruby picked up the nearest phone and dialed frantically.

“Lena!” Ruby shouted over the phone. “It’s Ruby….Mom’s...Mom’s not responding. She’s screaming her head off, and muttering in some language, I don’t understand.”

“Ruby, take a deep breath, and I’ll be right over,” Lena said. “And call an ambulance too.”

Ruby, in her panic, had forgotten about this pack. She did not know what to do, if she lost her mother. Ruby’s twitching fingers just trembled as she tried to grab onto the phone. Her deep breaths followed, as Lena hung up, and Ruby frantically dialed 9-1-1.

Something in the room, it chilled the young girl, and brought a cooling sensation to the base of her spine. Not any more than her mother speaking in some detached language which Ruby could not comprehend.

“My mom, she’s screaming and shaking on the bed!” Ruby yelled. “I need help now!”

After a moment of talking with the operator, Ruby steadied herself. The door opened and Lena stepped inside and moved towards Sam. She hunched down and noted a pad of paper on the bedside table. Sam had been scrawling some kind of symbols in her sleep, although those symbols appeared to be foreign in nature to Lena. She turned to wrap her arm around Ruby.

“I’m here,” Lena said. “Did you call….”

“Yes, they said they were on their way,’ Ruby said. “Do you know what’s wrong with my Mom?”

Lena wished she could tell Ruby what was wrong with Sam. However, she could not and this fact brought chills down the spine of Lena Luthor. The strange writing caught her interest. She would have to call Kara in, once she got the chance. Maybe she would have a translation?

* * *

  
Oliver returned from his trip on Earth-One, along with Emmy and Caitlin Lena paced around outside of the room. Several feet away from them, Ruby sat, arms folded. She had a book on her lap to try and ease her nerves, but it was obvious nothing could be done. 

The doctor exited the room and walked towards them.

“I’ve run a series of tests on Ms. Arias,” the doctor said. “Physically, there’s nothing wrong with her. She’s healthier than ever. The neurological tests indicated a higher than average brain wave pattern. She should be sharp, responsive, and healthy, but she’s none of those things. I’ve never seen anything that’s defied all medical science quite like this, but I’m quite frankly baffled.”

Lena thought she should get a second opinion. If she read the doctor’s words right, he claimed nothing was wrong. Yet, in Lena’s mind it was the opposite.

“Everything is wrong,” Emmy muttered. “And I really hoped she would not be one of them in this timeline.”

“One of what?” Lena asked.

Emmy grimly looked at Lena. Oh, future knowledge, it could be a burden at times, if she was being charitable. Most times, it could be a bitch.

“She’s a Worldkiller,” Emmy said. “A dangerous weapon created by Krypton. Inside of her mind, clawing to get out, there’s an entirely new personality, who may not be at ease to who Samantha is.”

Caitlin shifted at this statement. Oh, believe Cailin, she could feel for Sam and this other personality inside of her head. 

“She’s struggling with the monster within,” Caitlin replied. “And the more she struggles, the more that force inside yearns to break out. It longs to be free. It’s a part of her, whether we like it or not.”

She spoke from experience, grimly so. They all turned to Oliver. He knew that those who fought the darkness without understanding the root if it, ended up consumed by it in no time flat.

“We have to help her in any way possible,” Oliver said. “The doctors can’t help her for this. And I fear, we’re putting her in danger.”

The loud sound from the next room indicated Oliver was right. The scream of horror of the nurse indicated that there was a problem. Caitlin and Oliver both knew what their next play was.

* * *

  
The doctor looked over Sam, very much baffled, and very much confused by this. Her eyes shifted and the doctor leaned over to check her vitals. 

“We’re going to help you, Ms. Arias. Let’s see if we can...mmmph!”

Sam’s hand shot up and grabbed the doctor around the jaw and squeezed tightly. The doctor’s eyes went bug-eyed as Sam moved her hand down to throttle him. She sat up, eyes dilated with horror as she locked onto the doctor’s eyes. The nurse screamed in agony as Sam throttled the doctor in the side of the neck and slammed him down against the table to smother in him with her hand

“You will all….”

An icicle cracked Sam on the side of the arm to get her attention. It was a minor annoyance here.

“You’re inside of the mind of Ms. Arias, we need to have a conversation.”

A blonde woman with mist surrounding her appeared. And the Hood, the male one also appeared. He fired an arrow which released a sonic pulse which rocked the woman back.

“Samantha Arias is no more, she’s served her purpose,” she growled. “I will be supreme! Reign will live once more!”

Reign, slammed her palm down onto the ground and shook it. Oliver ducked and rolled and fired as many shots as the woman as possible. Reign dodged the attack and came back to send Oliver flying with a flick of her finger.

Killer Frost sent a constant stream of ice at Reign and froze her in her tracks. Reign slammed her hands repeatedly against the ice.

Suddenly, a blur of lightning shot out. The Reverse-Flash hit Reign across the side of the face and sent her flying down to the ground.

“I know your plight,” Reverse-Flash said. “But, I’m afraid that I can’t allow you to harm anyone!” 

Killer Frost sent a stream of solid ice at Reign. Reign appeared to be frozen for a second. However, the time was fleeing as her body heated up and shattered the ice. Several ice particles flew out in every single direction. Reign rose up and snapped her finger down.

“You’re not the ones I’m targeting. But, if you get in my way, I will destroy you!”

Reign burst the window and flew into the opposite direction. One attempt for the Reverse-Flash to nab her had gone awry. Oh, Reign was fast, if not too fast.

A fuming Lena stood outside of the doorway. She turned on the Reverse-Flash.

“Why didn’t you warn us this would happen?” Lena asked.

“Because, I didn’t want to make you paranoid about your friend, in case history was changed due to the timeline shifts.”

Lena folded her arms and Oliver shot her one of those gazes. He locked onto the tracking device he slipped on Reign during the fight. Only, she had been moving so fast, that the tracking device could not keep up with her motions. Their only hope was to make sure she stopped this tracking device.

“We’ve got to start on a way to neutralize her,” Oliver said.

* * *

  
“You want one, you’ve got one. You want a companion, a bodyguard, a lover, or just a pet, and you have the money, I’ll give them to you.”

A very sleazy character talked to a group of well off means. A large black man dressed to the nines in chains stood up.

“Do you have any of them who looks like a white woman?” he asked. “I’ve always wanted to own a cracker slave. If you ask me, it’s reparations for all of the hell they put my people in.” 

The man had the means and the money, so the slave traders would make his dreams come true. 

“Do you have one who looks like an elf?” one really poorly dressed young man asked. “You know, like from Lord of the Rings.”

“You won’t be getting that. Not today.”

A woman dressed in black dropped down to the ground. The alien slave traders and their clients turned to the woman. They turned their weapons on said woman and prepared to fire on her. 

Only, the woman had been much quicker on the draw. She back handed the man so hard blood spurted out of his face and neck.

“Put a collar on her!” one of the slavers yelled. “Put and…..”

The woman ripped the collar out of the man’s hand, wrapped it around his neck, and strangled him with it. Sweet karma visited the man the second his neck crack.

“Just who are you!”

“Call me Reign. The only one who will bring justice to an unjust world.”

Reign broke the ribs of the nearests man. She smashed him down to the ground and caused another man to set on fire. 

“Hey, bitch, I’m not part of this, I’m…..”

Reign sent the buyers flying with one fell swoop. The moment she dove in to finish them off, a blur shot from the sky off to one side. 

Supergirl smashed into Reign and sent her staggering half of a step back. The Girl of Steel dropped down from the heavens in front of Reign. 

“You interfered in my crusade,” Reign said. “You are nothing but a false champion of justice. I will see you burn Supergirl!”

A small buzzing in her ear caught Kara off guard for a moment. 

“Kara, can you hear me?”

“Lena?”

“This woman is Sam,” Lena said. “Try and subdue her.”

“Right,” Kara said. “Okay, Samantha listen…..”

Reign grabbed Supergirl by the throat and slammed her. Supergirl could feel the breath being sucked from her lungs. No one attacked her like this, not at least for a good long time. The Girl of Steel pushed, prodded, and made her attempts to break free, but Samantha refused to give her up.

“Samantha Arias is nothing but a mortal shell until I was strong. I will crush her, just like I will crush you. You will pay for what you’ve done.”

Supergirl blasted Reign free with one last desperate burst of heat vision. Supergirl struggled and Reign nailed her across the side of the head to send her flying off. 

The alien slave traders and buyers who were still breathing ran off to allow the two super powered women to fight it out. They hoped they would still have an operation. 

* * *

  
Caitlin, Lena, and Emmy worked hard to try and get a serum together which would stabilize Reign and hopefully reach Sam deep within her psyche. Lena bit down her lip. Longshot, to end all longshots really, to get this serum to properly work, and they could not test it. 

Oliver had been at the DEO headquarters, working with them for there end. 

“Reign’s been spotted, and Supergirl is off to engage her,” Oliver reported. “I’m joining Alex and her team right now, although it will be about ten before we get off.”

Lena managed to adjust the frequency of a radio so only Kara’s enhanced hearing could pick up what she was saying. And also thanks to the ear piece which Kara wore to keep her into contact with the DEO, Lena was able to pick up on everything she said on the other end.

Really, Lena thought it could potentially be easier to just hack the ear piece, but there she was.

“Kara, can you hear me?”

“Lena?”

Oh, so it worked. 

“This woman is Sam. Try to subdue her.”

The whooshing sound Lena could pick up in the distance indicated a fight. 

“We’re done,” Caitlin said. “It should work.”

The easy part was over at the very least. Now the tricky part would begin.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(16, 17, and 18) on October 6th, 2020.**


	16. Chapter 16(10/6/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted October 6th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter Sixteen:**  
Supergirl never fought anything quite like this in her entire life. Reign’s movements were brutal and the more Supergirl attacked her, the more Reign countered. It was almost as if Reign studied her movements and moved around to subdue and pummel Supergirl.

The Girl of Steel’s back cracked up against the wall. A loud thud echoed through the walls as Supergirl smashed up against the wall. She took in a deep breath and tried to struggle. Reign slammed her foot into Supergirl’s symbol and made sure she stayed down onto the ground.

“You should just stay down and accept that you are obsolete as Samantha is,” Reign said.

“I don’t believe that.”

Several shots fired and caught Reign right between the shoulders. Reign rocked back about a half of an inch and Alex along with several DEO agents aimed weapons at Reign. They were strong enough to subdue her, but Reign managed to power through and move towards her.

“NO!”

Kara’s fear, and inability to rise up for stop Reign’s targeting of Alex caused a blast of paralyzing fear to wash through the Girl of Steel. All of her worst fears came true at once. 

A blur of light snatched Alex, and scattered the DEO agent’s away from Reign. Alex’s beating heart stopped when she found herself perched on top of a building, out of harm’s way and away from Reign. Another blur passed something off to the first one.

“Alright there?”

“Yeah, I’ve had worse,” Alex said. 

Oliver dropped down from the sky and Reign studied him.

“I sense a crusader, someone who does not put the needs of this scum above the needs of the man,” Reign said. “You shouldn’t be my enemy.”

“I’m not your enemy. And this is to help you.”

One impressive move sent Oliver flipping over Reign’s head. He whipped out the syringe that the Reverse-Flash passed him and stabbed it in the side of Reign’s neck. Reign’s pupils dilated and her body shook as the serum injected straight into her body. She let out a very intense and very painful breath as her knees shook from the agony of the serum going through her. 

It caused her to go as stiff as a board. Alex climbed down and moved over to check over on Supergirl.

“I’m okay,” Supergirl said. “Okay, I felt like someone dropped a meteor on me. Made of Kryptonite. But other than that, I’m fine.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Alex said. 

* * *

  
“Supergirl is very fortunate.”

Emmy paced back and forth and frowned when she looked into the room where Kara was being checked up on her sister. Lena nodded in response, very fortunate.

“And all of this could been avoided….”

“Do you think it’s very pleasant to know that entirely good people could be turned into dangerous monsters?” Emmy interjected, cutting Lena off at the pass. “Do you think I enjoy having that knowledge? Or worse, the fear that any knowledge that I have might be useless. We got very lucky, and Sam will be just as fortunate as Kara was.”

Lena set her jaw and nodded. The device hooked to Sam’s head studied her brain activity. The heightened brain activity showed Reign still in her mind.

“With time, they’ll learn to work together,” Emmy said.

Caitlin and Oliver walked around the hallway. Caitlin cast a sympathetic smile towards Sam. The drug would have her out of it for a long time. What state she would wake up in, she did not know. 

“I hope she’ll come to terms with who she is,” Caitlin said. “It’s not easy. Frost and I, we had our difficulties. Thankfully we bonded.”

She cast Oliver a knowing look, who nodded. Oliver turned his attention back to the downed form of Sam. She looked so peaceful right at the moment. And so did Kara, as Alex finally left her alone. Both of them would be fine. Things could have been so much worse. 

“I suppose it would be too much to try and find a way to destroy Reign,” Lena said.

“That wouldn’t be a good idea,” Caitlin said. “Trust me on that one.”

Lena did trust Caitlin, given her own circumstances, she was the expert. She leaned back against the wall and pushed a lock of hair away from her hair.

“Oliver, do you think I can talk to you for a minute?”

Oliver caught sight of Alex, who hovered outside of the hallway and watched him. Oliver responded with a nod and followed Alex out. 

* * *

  
“Thank you for pulling me out of the line of fire,” Alex said. “Sometimes when I see Kara in harm’s way, I don’t think straight. I know she’s Supergirl and strong, and it seems like she’s invulnerable, but I’ve seen her at her most vulnerable. And I can’t help and be her sister.”

“I can understand,” Oliver said. “My sister is strong as well, not Kryptonian strong, but she’s pretty resilient. Both of them are in fact, if I saw them in danger, I wouldn’t know what I would do to the person who put them there.”

Alex could feel a chill. She had her own ideas of what Oliver might do to any person who would harm his sisters. It would be the same thing Alex would want to do with a person. 

“Kara thinks with her heart and not with her head too, which gets her in trouble,” Alex said. “Of course, I don’t have room to talk.”

Oliver just leaned back.

“You’re good at what you do to know, much like your counterpart from my Earth,” Oliver responded. 

“Oh, you know...you know….of course, multiverse, it’s always possible,” Alex said after a few moments of pause. “So, what’s she like?”

“Lexi?” Oliver asked. “Oh, she’s bold, headstrong, somewhat stubborn, beautiful, and extremely fiery. Both in the battlefield, and elsewhere. And I know personally how wild she could be as well.”

Alex blinked a couple of times. Oh, well, that was an interesting revelation. A warm feeling tugged through her body and she could not help just admire how handsome Oliver was. There was nothing wrong with admiring how handsome someone was, on a purely technical level, obviously she would be blind to see that Oliver was not good looking. After, she was still into girls.

Mostly into girls, that was. She was not repulsed at the thought, although her mind did wonder if today’s stress had just put everything completely out of whack. 

“You two have some similarities, and some differences as well,” Oliver told Alex.

“Mmm, maybe, just maybe, we’re just more alike than you think we are.”

Oliver just caught sight of Alex’s knowing gaze and smiled in response. Maybe they were. He caught catch Caitlin out of the corner of her eyes. 

“So, do you want to do it?” Caitlin asked. 

“Reach, Sam’s mind, and see what we can do to mediate her and Reign?” Oliver asked. “Yes, let’s do it.”

* * *

  
No matter how many times, Caitlin Snow took a journey to the center of the mind, it was weird. Even more so when one took into account the fact this journey was not in her own mind. She saw Reign trapped and Sam looking at her without fear. 

“Release her,” Oliver said. “Because, you won’t attack her. Because without Sam, you wouldn’t be strong enough to exist.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do know that,” Oliver said. “You have her thoughts, her wants, her fears, her likes, her hates, only they’re taken to a certain extreme, aren’t they? You would do anything to protect those who you feel need to be protected, only you take an extreme.”

“One person’s extreme is another person’s necessity.”

Neither Oliver nor Caitlin was going to argue with this statement. Releasing Reign from the barrier allowed her to walk up to Sam. 

“You won’t hurt anyone, especially not my daughter.”

“I don’t intend to hurt Ruby,” Reign said. “But, letting these monsters run free, is going to lead to a world full of people who will do her harm.”

Sam flinched a moment later. Caitlin put a hand on her shoulder while Oliver looked at Reign.

“Look, you’re more alike than either of you realize. Trust me, you might have differences….”

Caitlin turned into Killer Frost for a moment. And then Caitlin and Killer Frost stood side by side with each other. Such was the power of the Mindscape. The two touched fingers to each other and joined each other hand in hand together before they both became one.

“Now, you try.”

There was still anxiety between the two. Sam distrusted the Reign side, due to it tormenting her. And now Reign feared Sam would try and lock her back away again. Once she had a taste of freedom, Reign was not going back into that box, not if she could help it. 

“We can do this on your own time,” Oliver said. “Take your mind. But, you becoming one is best for your goals.”

Sam nodded in response. A trembling hand reached forward and went closer to Reign. Reign spent the next few minutes considering Sam for a second and reached forward.

Trust, it had been the first step together. Samantha and Reign, they needed to learn how to trust each other. The two touched hands together and a bright blinking light erupted when the two of them merged together, practically as one. Although there would be two voices deep inside of her mind.

“Rest well,” Oliver said. “We’ll be there if you need anything. Lena and…..”

“Is Supergirl okay?”

“She’s just fine,” Oliver responded. 

* * *

  
Some time later, Samantha woke up. Oliver stood in the middle of the room. Everyone else had been gone, but Oliver reigned. 

“Thank you,” Samantha said. “And I mean that. You, Caitlin, Lena, everyone, you helped me. I still have my human mind and Reign’s abilities.”

Sam sat up in the bed. She knew, deep down, she should be resting, but the pulse of energy which erupted through her body just strengthened. 

“Your daughter will be very pleased you made a full recovery, although Lena encouraged her to go home and get some rest,” Oliver said. “And tomorrow, you can go home too, if you really want to.”

“Right, I do,” Sam said. “But, I’d like to thank you. And there’s one final thing I’d like to do, if you don’t mind.”

Sam did not wait for an answer. Samantha Arias might be nervous and indecisive in a situation like this. However, with her new found confidence and abilities, Sam decided to strike while the iron was hot. She dove forward and kissed Oliver on the lips. 

Sam, dressed in a hospital gown, wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck and her legs around his head. Oliver’s fingers danced down her body and made Sam breath. Oh, this gorgeous brunette wanted him.

At this point, Oliver just decided to ride with it and see where it takes him. The kisses got even more heated until they edged closer to the inevitable.   
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17(10/6/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set First Posted October 6th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter Seventeen:**  
The kiss between Samantha and Oliver deepened. Samantha’s toes curled from Oliver’s hands tendering exploring every single inch of her body. She had not been intimate with someone, man or woman, since her time with Ruby’s father, and that hazy one night encounter might have been a lifetime ago.

Sam’s fingers drifted down to touch Oliver’s chest. She kissed him several more times and clung onto him hard, almost afraid to let him go. She wanted to enjoy Oliver, every second of the way. Oliver’s fingers slid down her panties as well and fingered them.

Now, Sam had been exposed and Oliver lowered her down onto the bed. He had no words, but actions spoke louder than any words. Sam was going to feel, up close and personal, some of what Kara, Lena, and several others enjoyed. The skilled man’s tongue pushed deep into her warm pussy and caused Sam to see stars.

“My god!”

Oh, that was always a good reaction to get out of a woman. Oliver kept up and slurped and licked Sam. Her juices trickled down and Oliver leaned in to enjoy the taste of Sam’s pussy. Her hips jumped almost all the way off of the bed. She moaned, intensely, aggressively, hungrily, as Oliver danced his fingers all the way down her legs. A trembling Sam let herself just go completely. Blissfully and mentally disappearing into endless sexual madness. Oliver slurped her loudly and made her tremble.

The moment Oliver rose up, Sam grabbed Oliver and the two kissed. The gown came off completely and Oliver’s muscular chest pressed against Sam’s heaving bosom. Oliver rose up to touch her. All while his pants came off to reveal a part of Oliver which Sam became fixated with. His throbbing cock pushed against her opening and made Sam’s hips jump up to try and meet it. She almost lost it and Oliver ground up against her.

“What do you want?”

The answer could be obvious. Sam’s legs managed to find their way around Oliver and snake around his body. He casually cupped her right breast in response and sucked it to bring a more prominent sensation spreading through Sam’s body. Her toes curled a little bit more as she gave a very intense, heaving breath.

“I want you to fuck me,” Sam breathed in his ear. “Please.”

Oliver’s prick danced against Sam’s opening and sent a wave of fire through her loins. Oh, so close, so close in being stuffed by him. Sam shifted her hips up and made sure a bit more of Oliver slid into her body. She swallowed his length, the hunger in her eyes only matched by the desire in her body.

Despite giving birth, Sam was tight. If Oliver had to hazard a guess, and given the way she reacted he did not seem too far off, Sam had not had another man since the conception and birth of her daughter Ruby. Therefore, her vagina, sweet, tight, and wet, remained untouched. Oliver lifted himself up and brought himself all the way down. His testicles slapped her thighs, gently at first, and then with more vigor. Sam arched her back and let out a heavenly moan the instant Oliver buried himself deep into her body. 

Oh damn, Oliver had her, Oliver had her and Oliver pounded her quite vigorously. His thick prick slid into her juicy canal and Sam released it. Pleasurable moans followed as she raised her hips to meet Oliver’s incoming thrusts. Oliver squeezed her nipples and caused Sam to almost melt underneath her touch.

She came, harder than any other time Sam had cum before. Her entire body had been rocked by Oliver’s endless worship of it. Samantha Arias closed her eyes and just let a pleasant feeling wash over every single bit of her body. Oliver slammed down into her and she tightened up around him to let a cry of pleasure just erupt through her. 

“Oooh!” Sam breathed hungrily in his ear. 

“Cum for me again.”

Sam bit down on her lip and did so. It was almost like her body had been manipulated to these great ends by Oliver. Oliver pressed down into her and rocked her body all night like. Sam grabbed onto him and used a little strength to pull Oliver down.

She switched positions, and had Oliver on her back. Like a wild woman, Samantha rode him. She bounced up and down with fever on Oliver’s cock. She rode him, like no tomorrow. Sam’s hungrily thighs slammed repeatedly onto Oliver and allowed him to rise up to meet her. She grabbed onto and released his cock. The moans grew even more intense as Sam allowed herself to tighten and release upon Oliver. 

“Perfect!” Samantha moaned in glee. “Absolutely perfect.”

“I know, you’re amazing as well.”

Oliver sat up and worshipped her breasts feverishly. Sam tilted her head back and moaned for the heavens. Oliver knew precisely what he was doing and all of the ways to introduce endless pleasure into her body. She tightened around him and released her juices all over his thrusting prick. Sam squeezed and released him with increased hunger just building through her body. Sam reached a peak. A little more and she would have him, right where she wanted him to be. The heat in her body increased the faster she rode Oliver. Each quick motion sent a wave of energy through her body.

“Oliver,” Sam moaned in his ear. 

Sweet Samantha’s cunt tightened around his prick and milked him, every sexy step of the way. Oliver filled her body with as many thrusts as he could manage. The two rocked back and forth with each other. Oliver’s hands maneuvered down her body and Oliver got closer.

Oh, Sam could feel it as well. She wanted Oliver to finish inside of her. Sam cradled Oliver against her body as she rode him harder. Sweet moans filled Oliver’s ears, as Oliver’s hands moved over her body. Sam could see it, see everything flash before her in a bright light.

The next orgasm resulted in the two cumming together. Sam pressed down onto Oliver and fucked him vigorously to make sure every single blast of cum fired into her body. Oliver was not one to hold back and if Sam wanted a good hard fucking, a good hard fucking was what she was going to get.

The two collapsed in a sweaty heap. Down, but most certainly not out of it.  
 **X-X-X**  
“Mmmm, the two of you are so delicious together.”

The lovely, Doctor Caitlin Snow positioned herself into the fun. Caitlin clasped Oliver’s cock in her hand and she licked it like an ice cream cone in danger of melting on a hot summer day. The gorgeous eyes of Caitlin flashed the second she locked eyes onto Oliver and also Samantha, who rubbed her cum stuffed belly.

“I want to thank you.”

Caitlin smiled and stripped down to her underwear. She climbed onto the bed and met Samantha with a passionate kiss. Sam looked a bit nervous at first, but she became more confident in herself and returned the favor. The two of them made out and enjoyed each other.

Oliver’s skilled fingers brushed Caitlin’s thong aside and started to each her out from behind. The horny moans from Caitlin showed just how much she enjoyed that. Oliver’s tongue danced against her opening and brought her pleasure. Just as Sam grew more daring and kissed her body.

The two horny brunette women enjoyed each other. Their kisses turned more needy, more ravenous, and more hot. Oliver pressed against Sam’s clit while he fingered Caitlin. The combined moans of both of the woman echoed through the room.

Sam caught Oliver’s fat cock in her hand and pumped it vigorously. The organ swelled with lust and Sam decided to play with it. She leaned forward and sure enough Caitlin was right. The two of them tasted very good. Sam spent some time swirling her tongue on Oliver’s cock.

“She’s here, you might as well fuck her.”

Caitlin’s thighs spread, almost on cue. Oliver lowered himself down against her and pushed into the depths of her body. Caitlin’s tight cunt swallowed Oliver’s length. The second he entered her body, Caitlin had a tight grip on Oliver and had no intention of letting him go any time soon. Oliver filled her body and made her moan, the deeper Oliver rammed himself all the way into her. 

“Take her cunt and pound it raw!” Samantha yelled.

Sam surprised even herself with that declaration. Caitlin was turned on by the somewhat kinky hidden side released in the normally reserved woman. Sam even climbed behind Oliver and assisted him in fucking Caitlin harder. Not that a stud like Oliver needed much of a hand, but it was more of the thought that counted.

Caitlin let out a gasp as her insides just closed down onto Oliver’s length and pumped him, good, hard, and deep inside of her body. Oliver followed through with a more vigorous pounding. He slapped her thighs hard with each pumping thrust which made her body heat up even more.

“Looks like you’re about to melt, Snow,” Sam teased her.

Oh, Caitlin would have almost rolled her eyes. If they had not bulged out with pleasure that was. Oliver took control of her breasts and fondled them while he fucked her from behind. Caitlin reared back and moaned. Her hands trembled and they finally found Sam once again. She pulled Sam down and buried her face into Sam’s center to eat the woman out. And also to prevent Caitlin from making too much racket.

Of course, this did not prevent Sam from making a hell of a lot of racket. She screamed and almost tore into the bed sheets as she rocked back. Caitlin drove her tongue deep into Sam and moaned deeply into her pussy. The pleasant vibrations rocked Sam’s body.

All things to Oliver, who worked Caitlin’s body from behind. Like a well oiled machine, Oliver planted himself as deep into Caitlin as humanly possible. She tightened around Oliver and released his cock with a juicy pop as she came all over the place.

Oliver followed through with his fingers dancing on every single inch of Caitlin’s body. Caitlin let out a very pleased moan the second Oliver followed through and stroked her nipples quite vigorously. A skilled hand was more than enough to drive Caitlin completely to the edge.

“Mmm, finish her!” Sam moaned.

Oliver’s throbbing hard length slamming into Caitlin’s body made Sam thirsty for it again. She rode it to a nice fat load of cum earlier. However, Sam always craved for more. Now she had a taste of what sex with Oliver was like, she turned positively ravenous with the thought of him spilling his seed into her body.

“Ooooh!” Sam moaned out.

Caitlin hit just the right pleasure point and got Sam’s hips rolling back and forth.

The tightening of Caitlin indicated her orgasm was near. Oliver rode it out, speeding up his thrusts. Caitlin could take it, and she almost went full Frost. A desperate attempt to suck Oliver’s body heat from him followed, which felt invigorating to say the very least. 

Oliver popped out of Caitlin and put Sam on her side.

“You just couldn’t have enough, could you?” Oliver asked.

“Not for you, baby,” Sam begged of him. “I can’t wait for that big fat cock to fuck my brains out.”

Oh, Oliver just smiled and ran his hands down the beautiful young mother. His mouths ucked on Sam’s neck and made her moan, just before Oliver lined up for her pussy and stuffed her. Her super powered body could take a hard pounding. 

Sam was glad for her abilities as a World Killer. Because, she could not have taken such a deep and heavy pounding. Also Caitlin’s soft, but cool fingers on her nipples and milking her breasts before she sucked them also might not have been as pleasant as it was, if Sam could not take the full brunt of what was going on.

Oliver touched Sam’s body at a lightning fast blur. Her hips rocked back to meet Oliver’s incoming thrusts. He held tight and pounded her deep. Sam let out a very intense moan the second Oliver bottomed out inside of her. She squeezed his prick hard, but Oliver refused to come. 

A breathing Caitlin felt Oliver’s fingers curl around her clit. Each squeeze and each stroke drove Caitlin to the borderline of pleasure.

Lighting fast motions brought Oliver into Caitlin after Sam came. Oliver wrapped one arm around Caitlin and fucked her tight. The other arm danced into Sam’s dripping hot slit and finger fucked her countless times per minute. Sam rocked back and forth.

The quick change of women that Oliver enjoyed kept both of these lovely women on their toes. Oliver went from Sam to Caitlin and then all away back around. He pushed deep into their bodies and made them cry out with sensual desire. Oliver picked up a steadier pace and slammed deep into their tight cunts from both sides to drive these women as close to the breaking point as humanly possible. 

“Cum for me,” Oliver breathed on Caitlin’s neck.

A twitching Caitlin lost herself in Oliver’s touches. Oliver slid his hands all over her body and made her just cry out. She could feel his balls slapping against him.

“And then it’s your turn.”

Oh, her pussy tightened around him and brought Oliver as close to the breaking point. He bottomed out in Sam and then in Caitlin. Caitlin’s moist pussy milked at his rod and demanded him to unload onto her. Oliver followed through with the most intense pounding he could. His balls reached the breaking point as he pushed deep into Caitlin’s body.

Caitlin got her prize. Oliver’s cream rushed to fill her body. She tightened around Oliver and sighed when the two came together. Her walls milked every last drop of cum from his balls.

A grunt followed, as Oliver reached his point of release and it felt amazing in the aftermath.

A breathing Caitlin pulled back for Sam to dive in and eat her pussy out. Oliver, recharged already, rejoined them and fingered Sam aggressively to make her cum one final time. Right before he dove inside of her to pound her vigorously again.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen, Samantha Arias(NEW)**


	18. Chapter 18(10/6/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on October 6th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter Eighteen:**  
The moment Oliver left the room, he had been jumped and pinned against the wall. Alex Danvers, dressed in nothing but a tank top and a pair of lacy black panties smiled. Her hands moved down Oliver’s body, trying to show confidence, but there was a bit of nervousness in her as she kissed Oliver’s neck and bare chest.

“I want to try it,” Alex said. “It might be a phase that I want to get out of my system, but I want to try it. I don’t...I’m just so confused right now. I thought I had it all figured out but….”

“You do realize that bisexual people exist, don’t you?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, I’m aware of that, but I didn’t feel this spark for any other man,” Alex said. “What about you is different?”

Well, Alex could think of one thing. Few men packed something like this. Alex had Oliver’s cock out of his shorts and in her hand. From a perfectly scientific standpoint, it was perfectly shaped and above average in length. Alex ran her fingers against it, as if she was testing the durability of a new weapon. Although, she really did hope that this gun did not go off too soon. Alex lightly stroked him and Oliver grew in her hand.

“I’m doing this?” Alex asked in awe.

Sending Alex’s nerves, Oliver grabbed her and pulled the government agent into a cock. He touched her body and she moaned into her mouth and felt arousal. Oliver turned Alex around and kissed her on the neck a couple of times. He pulled her shirt off and revealed Alex’s perky breasts. They were more than ready to receive attention. Oliver grabbed them and squeezed them to make Alex moan. 

“Keep doing that!” Alex yelled. “Oh, your hands, not too soft, not too rough, just perfect!”

Oliver moved down to spread her legs and tease Alex’s opening. Alex, with glee, dragged Oliver’s thick prick to her warm opening and brushed it up against her. Alex’s pubic hair rubbed against his cock. The older Danvers sister wrapped a leg around Oliver and pulled him closer to him. The tip of his cock pushed against Alex and Alex whimpered in pleasure. 

Almost too big, but she had to be a big girl and take her medicine. She spread her legs and Oliver pushed up against her. Alex closed her eyes and accepted Oliver’s throbbing hard prick deep into her body. It was so big, and Alex could hardly believe that such a wonderful thing existed.

Oh, she just had an itch to scratch and Oliver was there. Oliver lifted her right leg and planted several kisses down her body. Alex moaned, weakened underneath Oliver’s constant assault. He teased every inch of her body while he slid deeper inside of her.

“I want you.”

That breathing statement brought a smile to Oliver’s face. If Alex wanted him, she would have him. Oliver’s skilled hands maneuvered all over Alex’s body and squeezed her breasts. He locked onto her nipples and rocked fast and deep inside of her body. Alex clamped down onto him and milked his prick with each thrust. 

“You’re cumming,” Oliver said.

Oh, she sure was. Alex’s pussy squirted all over the place and splattered Oliver’s organ with her juices. Oliver pressed her up against the wall and buried deep inside of her with multiple hard thrusts. Alex let out her moans and wrapped tightly around Oliver.

“I don’t want you to stop,” Alex breathed in his ear. 

Alex clung onto Oliver’s shoulder and moaned into his ear. His balls slapped against her. Every bit of him just brought excitement to Alex. She had been fucked in the hallway, where anyone could see her. This was an amazing experience. Oliver pressed his fingers against Alex’s nipples and slowly worked around them. She moaned and pumped her hips up to rapidly edge Oliver into her body. 

She just moaned and ran her fingernails down Oliver’s back. The skilled thrusts pushed deep inside of her body. Alex squeezed Oliver’s waist and pushed into her. 

His balls rocked, full and she hoped fertile.

“Are you going to make me a mother, Oliver?” Alex asked in his ear.

This turn of conversation had caused Oliver to stop a little bit. 

“If you’re sure about it, I can.”

This was not the time to explain the Aphrodite effect to Alex. Where Oliver could only impregnate a woman if she was absolutely one hundred percent certain or if she felt it was the right time to be a mother. Alex closed her walls down onto Oliver and looked into his eyes. Her pleading stare looked dead sexy. Oliver could hardly hold himself back for long inside of her.

“Cum inside me!” Alex yelled. “Go ahead! Don’t pull out! Knock me up!”

Oh, Alex felt a pang of guilt she might be using Oliver as a convenient way to have a child. The most efficient way was doing so the old fashion way. She pressed against him and moaned, the faster Oliver rocked deep inside of her body. She wondered how many other children Oliver would have. 

Not something she would ask about and not something that Oliver would share. Any children he had would get the best education and training possible though. 

Combined, they would make one bad ass kid, Alex thought. Alex pressed against Oliver and could feel his cum churning up his balls. One more push and Oliver bottomed out in Alex to paste her insides with so much cum that she could hardly hold herself up through it.

Alex clawed down Oliver’s back and allowed him to blast his cum deep inside of her body. The hot tightening walls stretched around his cock as he pumped cum inside of her body. Alex squeezed Oliver tight as his cum fired into her body.

In due course, Oliver would know how sure Alex was. She slumped down against the wall, sighed deeply. 

“Mmm, that was hot.”  
 **X-X-X**  
Caitlin might have departed, some time ago, but Sam was still around. Sam bent down and cupped Alex’s chin. The two of them kissed together. The heat of their mouths clamped together just excited the two of them as they made out with each other. 

Oliver could feel Sam’s hand wrap around his cock from behind and she ground up and down against his length. The skilled hand of Sam pumped him, still wet from Alex’s juices.

“Let me taste that,” Sam said. 

Sam dropped to her knees in the middle of the hallway, and began to suck Oliver’s cock. Her bright and vibrant eyes popped up, with intense lust just burning through her. Oliver grabbed the back of Sam’s head and lowered her down onto his cock with a loud, succulent pop echoing through the room. Oliver bottomed himself out with Sam’s throat sliding all the way down onto his prick as she sucked him hard. 

“Mmmm!”

Those loud, joyous sounds of cock sucking echoed throughout the room. Sam pulled back and licked Oliver’s length from the tip all the way down to the base. She swirled her tongue all the way around and made a hell of a racket as she enjoyed Oliver all over. It was so good, so good it tasted so good. 

“Have you sucked his cock yet?”

“No,” Alex said. 

“You should.”

Alex watched his throbbing cock just bounce up against her face. She descended down to her knees and took Oliver into her mouth. Sam joined Alex to pleasure Oliver.

Two gorgeous babes on their knees had been a common, although still very welcomed sight. Oliver pressed his hands through the hair of Sam and Alex. The two enjoyed him and made popping motions with their warm mouths canvasing every single inch of him. The glorious racket they made caused Oliver’s manhood to twitch as it approached their warm lips as they sealed him between them.

The edged Oliver and pulled back. Although Sam needed to coax Alex away, because she developed a bit of a fixated on Oliver’s cock.

Some things vary little the multiverse over. 

“Let’s take this to a bedroom,” Sam said. 

Good idea, a dazed Alex thought. Sam grabbed Oliver’s hand and lead him to the room. Alex followed, and the two women pushed Oliver down onto the bed. They took turns kissing his strong, muscular body. Oliver slid his hands down their thighs and pushed his fingers deep into their warm, hungry cunts.

Alex and Sam tilted back and bit down on their lips from Oliver’s fingering. They turned towards each other and made out hungrily and ravenously. Alex’s tongue tried to force its way down Sam’s tongue. Before, Sam became secure with her other side, she might have submitted very easily. 

However, things were different now. Sam overwhelmed Alex and fucked her tonsils. The heat only increased with the two women exchanging saliva with each other. The sounds of loud tongues which popped along each other echoed throughout the room. They slurped, sucked, and enjoyed their makeout session with each other. 

Alex moaned heavily as Sam got on top of her and squeezed her breasts.

Oliver climbed into position behind Sam. The brilliant woman’s thighs spread. Hungry and ready for his cock, Oliver intended to give it to her. Oliver lined his throbbing rod up for Sam’s wet pussy and edged all the way inside of her. Sam swallowed his length between her legs and let out a very ravenous moan as Oliver pressed up against her. He rocked into her body, and thrusted as hard as possible. 

The two women moaned very aggressively. Oliver planted himself into Sam and her pussy squeezed him hard. Oliver lined his hands up to Alex and fingered her sensitive pussy.

All of the damn right spots, all day every day. Alex’s reluctance to being with Oliver, faded in an instant when he drove his fingers all the way into her body and teased her cunt. Alex thrust herself up and let out one of the most intense moans she could imagine.

“Yes,” Alex mewled. “Oooh yes!”

Oliver put his fingers deep into her tight body and she cried out for more. The faster Oliver drove into her, the more Alex bucked her hips up against his hand and released her juices. 

The moment Oliver’s hand had been sucked, Sam rose up to suck his fingers completely dry. Oliver rocked himself deep into her body, and stopped for a few seconds to plunge into Alex as well. Back to Sam.

Samantha saw stars. Second time was in fact the charm as well. She could not hold herself back and could not hold herself back from cumming all over the place. Oliver drove deep inside of Sam and allowed her pussy to tighten around him. She milked Oliver quite vigorously. 

“I’m making you lose it.”

Oh, Sam would disagree. She already lost it a long time ago. Oliver was all the way in her and pounding her quite vigorously. Those fingers brushed against Sam’s nipples and made her just buck backwards. Oliver slammed his thick rod inside of her body and made her cum all over the place. 

“One more time,” Oliver breathed in her ear.

“OOOOH YES!” Sam moaned out loud.

Alex would have to agree. She pumped her hips up to meet Oliver. The few seconds he spent inside of her at a time, it was eagerly anticipated. Sam appeared to be monopolizing the lion’s share of Oliver’s time.

“You’ve had his cock for long enough,” Alex protested.

“I can’t help it!” Sam moaned. “It feels so good.”

Oliver rode her to a mind shaking orgasm. Sam fell on Alex’s chest and breathed in pleasure. Alex guided her mouth down to suck her nipples rather hard. 

The moment Sam rolled over onto the bed, Alex pounced on top of Oliver. Oliver cupped her chest and slid Alex down to give her a hell of a ride. Alex knew precisely everything she was doing. Every inch of Oliver drove faster and deeper inside of her body.

“I can feel it!” Alex moaned. “You’re going to burst!”

Oliver’s fingers moved skillfully and weaved a pattern through Alex’s bouncing body. Alex clamped down onto him and released her juices all over him. As much as Oliver was going to burst, he wanted to feel Alex and everything she had, go off first. Her pussy closed down onto Oliver’s tool and she milked him quite hard.

“Almost!” Alex begged him. “ALMOST!”

She rode Oliver. Harder, with more skills. Alex planted herself all the way down on Oliver’s prick and milked it inside of her body. Oh, she felt like she was on fire. Her insides just melted around Oliver’s prick as it slid deep into her body. So close, so close, Alex could feel it. 

Oliver made sure to let Alex ride him to one more mind rattling conclusion. He grabbed her arms and pushed her up and down. Alex threw her head back and moaned in delight as Oliver filled her body. 

Electricity washed over Alex’s body. Her toes curled and Oliver picked up the pace. 

An eager Sam laid in weight. She milked Oliver’s balls helpfully to ease along the finishing point. Alex soaked Oliver’s cock and it was now time for Oliver to reach his final conclusion.

Oliver blasted Alex’s insides with cum. One more time, his cum stuffed her body, which had been stuffed earlier. Alex could feel it flowing out and sticking to her warm thighs as Oliver finished pounding her off.

The second Oliver finished, he smiled. A very eager Sam grabbed him and kissed him vigorously.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(19, 20, and 21) on October 13th, 2020.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen, Samantha Arias, Alex Danvers(Earth-38)(NEW)**


	19. Chapter 19(10/13/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Some blog exclusive smut can be found: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/10/new-paths-volume-5-chapter-19-xtra.html**

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set First Posted on October 3rd, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter Nineteen:**  
The moment Sam and Alex had been tended to, Caitlin pounced. The gorgeous, brainy brunette attacked Oliver with a hungry series of kisses which grew more needy with each moment. Oliver cupped and touched her body to bring pleasure against her. 

Caitlin’s hands dragged down to feel up Oliver’s muscular body. She grabbed a hold of his cock which throbbed with delight against the palm of her hand. Caitlin’s skilled fingers wormed their way against Oliver’s stiff prick with each rub against it getting him more rigid.

“I love how you’re arrow’s always primed and ready to fire.”

With a loud suck, Caitlin pleasured Oliver’s engorged manhood. She licked from the tip of the cock, down the length, all the way to the base, and ended up sucking on his balls. Caitlin’s gorgeous eyes widened with each pleasurable motion as she sucked on his balls hard. 

The moment she came up, Oliver dove in and pushed his fingers inside of her pussy. He leaned into her and sucked Caitlin’s tits. She did not bother to hold back the moans of enjoyment. Oliver’s skilled fingers manipulated her warm core as Caitlin pushed back and forth against his hand. She bit down aggressively on her lips with each pulsing motion against his skilled hand.

“Ooooh!”Caitlin moaned.

“I’m going to make you cum.”

He was so matter of fact about it, that Caitlin could not help and exploded all over Oliver’s hand. His fingers continued their manipulation of her body. Caitlin shook all over the place. Oliver leaned in to suck her tits hard and Caitlin pressed her hand against the back of his head to allow him to continue the fun. Oliver knew precisely all of the right moves to make Caitlin completely insane with lust. She pressed down onto him and rocked his fingers into her tight core with several explosive motions.

Oh, as fun as that was, and Caitlin thought it was amazing, she wanted more. She pushed Oliver back. Testing her luck, Caitlin turned around and wiggled her ass in Oliver’s direction. Oliver spanked her ass which drove Caitlin completely wild with pleasure. Caitlin lowered herself down onto Oliver and rode him reverse cowgirl style. Vigorous moans echoed as Caitlin lowered and rose on Oliver’s prick. 

Her tight inner muscles pumped Oliver vigorously. The warm seal around his cock felt amazing. Oliver pumped up inside of her and made those sounds continue. They escalated with each motion inside of her. Oliver knew he was getting Caitlin close to the edge.

Caitlin closed her eyes to soak in the great feeling of her orgasm rocking through every last inch of her body. Her toes curled up in desire the deeper Oliver plunged into her wet pussy. Oooh, it felt amazing. Oliver squeezed her breasts and drove Caitlin completely wild with each motion down onto him. She tightened and released him with multiple fluid pumps which brought Oliver deep inside of her.

“Yes,” Caitlin cooed in pleasure. “YES!”

Oh, indeed, her body became a lightning rod for everything Oliver was doing to her. Oliver pumped his cock deep into her body and thrust away numerous times to drive Caitlin blissfully insane with pleasure. Caitlin tightened up around his cock and came all over the place with a flood of her juices coating his cock from the tip all the way to the base. Oliver bottomed out inside of her.

Caitlin rocked forward just a bit. Oliver switched positions and pounded Caitlin doggy style. He watched her ass shake and her breasts jiggle from behind. Oliver moved in to play with Caitlin’s ass and breasts to drive her completely insane. Caitlin’s eyes flooded with pleasure. Oliver slid a finger into her mouth and she sucked on it hard.

“You’re just asking for it now.”

Oliver buried said finger into Caitlin’s tight backside and pumped away inside of her. The double penetration drove Caitlin wild with pleasure. 

“I want you to pin me down, and fuck my ass.”

Caitlin went full Killer Frost down. Oliver pinned her down, and grabbed ahold of her hair while lining himself up for the hole. Caitlin did not even mention she wanted her hair grabbed during this, but she had been very pleased Oliver did. He lined up for her and slammed his prick deep into her tight hole.

The moment Oliver entered Caitlin’s snug asshole, it felt like a furnace. A surprised contrast thanks to her icy alter ego.

“I can make you cum just by touching her ass.”

As if to demonstrate the power he held over her, Oliver ran his fingernail across Caitlin’s cheek. She shuddered all over the place. Oliver slid his finger against her pussy while also tugging on her hair. Caitlin moaned as the windows in the room frosted up from the heavy pounding he gave her. 

Yes, Caitlin entered dream street the faster Oliver drove his thick engorged prick into her tight asshole. She squeezed and released him with several hot pumps inside of her tight ass. Oliver skillfully squeezed her cheeks and spanked her very hard in the process. 

“Oliver,” Caitlin gasped in pleasure. “Deeper!”

Oliver dug his fingers deep into Caitlin’s firm backside and let loose on her. The appreciatively moans coming from the beautiful meta only spurred Oliver further into her. He pummeled Caitlin’s tight hole from behind and drove her completely and blissfully mad with all levels of pleasure. Oliver knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to drive Caitlin to her peak.

And now, Oliver slowly, but surely reached his climax. He tormented Caitlin’s body and hit every single pleasure center deep inside of her. Her ass, tight and hot, squeezed him. Oliver shifted her so he could finger bang her pussy. Double the pleasure, double the fun, and Oliver’s balls churned with pleasure, as they slammed up against Caitlin. They demanded their release and Oliver paid tribute to the amazing ass of Caitlin Snow.

He exploded, burst and pushed as much of his load into her tight ass as possible. Oliver rode out, aggressively splashing blast after blast of cum inside of Caitlin’s tight backside.

Caitlin, or rather Killer Frost, closed her eyes and enjoyed the flood. Oliver slapped his balls deep inside her body and made Caitlin come fast.

The dust settled and Oliver kissed down Caitlin’s back and neck. She looked up, heavily breathing in the process.

“So ,want to go again?”

* * *

  
Oliver’s attempt to take a shower had been foiled by Alex joining him. Alex dropped to her knees, dripping wet in the shower, and began to clean Oliver’s cock with her tongue. The gorgeous DEO agent pressed her lips all the way down to the base and sucked Oliver’s thick cock. Oliver pressed down her body.

“Alex?”

Kara appeared in the shower, awestruck at her sister not only on her knees, but on her knees taking a cock down her throat.

“Kara, this is a shower,” Alex said. “Don’t just stand there, get your clothes off and join us.”

Kara stripped off her clothes and Oliver pulled her in. The two kissed each other while Alex pleasured Oliver. Oliver’s wet hands moved down Kara’s body and made the powerful blonde gasp in pleasure. Oliver skillfully wove a pattern of pleasure down every last inch of Kara’s body and made her hips jump as he rocked his hands between her legs with each pumping motion.

“Oliver!” Kara breathed.

Oliver sucked her nipples while gently guiding Alex’s mouth against his prick. Alex slurped it loudly. Kara was getting turned on by what her sister was doing and she moaned in pleasure while creaming all over Oliver’s hand.

A grunt followed, with Oliver bottoming out in Alex’s throat and spilling his cum all the way down it. He pressed down onto Alex’s face and fucked her tight mouth until spurt after spurt of his seed splashed down her throat.

Some of the cum splattered on Alex’s face when she reached her prematurely. Kara’s eyes widened as she saw a view of Alex on her knees, jerking a cock over her face, and covering it in cum. Rao be damned, that was so hot. 

Alex caught her sister on the mouth with a very unsisterly kiss. She shared the cum still in her mouth with Kara while Oliver groped her thighs and asses. The trio enjoyed each other. 

“Kara, float in the air and spread your legs,” Oliver ordered.

The kiss broke and Kara did so. She floated in the air, until Oliver motioned her to lower a little bit. She did, right in front of Alex’s mouth as Oliver bent Alex over. Alex kissed up Kara’s legs until she went down onto her.

Oh, Kara had sex dreams where Alex went down on her, but nothing this intense. Nothing this mind blowing. Alex’s tongue sought out all of the places which drove Kara completely nuts. 

Oliver sought out Alex’s hot, juicy cunt which sucked up his cock just like that. The view of Kara’s face stuck in orgasmic glee fueled Oliver greater than anything ever before. All because of her adoptive sister’s wicked tongue, which Oliver could state without a shadow of a doubt was amazing. He pressed himself down onto Alex’s back and thrust deep into her body. 

“Cum for me, Ms. Danvers.”

The authority which Oliver spoke with in his voice sent Alex’s mind aflame with pleasure. Oliver bottomed out inside of her body, and thrust completely inside of her body. His balls slapped down onto her thighs and made her cry out in pleasure with each pumping thrust. 

Oliver could feel Alex’s tight center just milk him. She was always so eager, no matter what the Earth. Eager, for only his cock through. And just as eager to shove her tongue into her sister’s overflowing snatch and drive Kara completely to the brink of madness.

Kara threw her head back. She tried not to set the shower on fire with a burst of heat vision. Although her body heated up. Alex expertly hit all of the right points inside of her, as if she was born to devour Kara’s pussy. Alex threw her tongue all the way into Kara’s warm snatch and rocked her to a very intense orgasm. 

“One more time.”

A soft cry followed and Oliver could feel Alex finish around his cock. Her juices flooded his prick the deeper it pushed down. 

“I bet you want to taste your sister.”

Oliver pulled Kara out of the air and lowered her mouth down onto his cock. The Girl of Steel’s knees dragged against the slippery shower ground as Oliver pushed his cock down her throat. This man just manhandled her and Kara loved every single minute of it. She slipped all the way down onto his cock while Alex molested her body from behind.

“It’s time,” Alex begged him. “I want to see your big cock fuck the hell out of my sister’s pussy and drive her completely insane. I want to see that, please, Ollie.”

Oh, Oliver would be only more than happy to give Alex her strongest desire. He pulled Kara up to her feet and he put Kara into his arms. His huge cock dragged up against Kara’s warm slit and drove her completely and utterly to the breaking point of pleasure. 

“Please, Oliver, I need you, inside me, now!” Kara cried out. “Give it to me. Give me your cock right now!”

Oliver bent Kara over and spread her warm lips to edge a bit deeper into her tight core. He pressed his cock deepi nto her center, and allowed it to milk him quite vigorously. He bent Kara over and pounded the hell out of her tight pussy with each pounding thrust which drove her beyond mad with pleasure.

Alex smiled and encouraged Oliver to drive himself deeper inside of her sister’s body. Alex got behind Oliver and helped him bury his cock deep to fuck her sister more vigoursly. 

A dripping wet, in more ways than one, Kara, clutched Oliver’s organ and squeezed him tight. Her walls wrapped around his cock and pressed down onto his prick with an intense motion. Oh, she was cumming and cumming hard for him. Oliver bottomed out all the way inside of her.

The intense pounding made Kara’s body just mold and bend. Oliver had her right where he wanted her. He pulled out of her suddenly on the edge of her orgasm which made Kara yelp out in surprise.

“I can’t resist,” Oliver said.

Oliver’s fingers danced against her back opening and spread her asshole. Kara’s toes curled up as Oliver lowered his cock into her and stretched her asshole while he held her in his strong arms. Oliver’s deep fucking sent Kara completely insane with pleasure. 

“You have to admit, sis, your ass is pretty irresistible,” Alex said. 

“So is her pussy!” Oliver said. 

Alex kissed down Kara’s body and dropped to her knees to feast on Kara’s pussy while Oliver drove his cock into her ass. She really wished she had a strap on to add to the fun right now. Perhaps another time though. 

The roller coaster ride of Kara’s mind just exploded into pleasure. Alex and Oliver hit all of the spots which made her toes curl up in intense pleasure. Oliver skillfully manipulated her along with Alex every step of the way. Their fingers pressed and squeezed her body to drive Kara completely insane with pleasure. 

Several minutes, time passed. Kara, achieved a peak higher than anything she ever dreamed of.

Closer, closer yet. Oliver buried himself into Kara’s ass and could feel her clutch him. Oliver rode her to a mutual finish and sent his warm cum just spilling in her ass.Oliver launched it deeper inside of her and buried so much that Kara overflowed with joy. 

Oliver smiled at the release he achieved. Kara’s hot body crumpled in his arms as Oliver finished up inside of her ass. Alex gave her sister one more parting kiss on the lips.

“ALEX!”

Kara’s half scandalized, half lustful yell followed. Alex bent Kara over, with her ass cheeks up in the air. The cum rained down and Alex licked Oliver’s cum from between Kara’s tender cheeks. The Kryptonian writhed and came all over the shower floor with intense pleasure. 

Alex turned her attention to Oliver with a small pop of her lips. Oh, yes, she was not done, not just yet. She inhaled Oliver’s prick into her mouth and began to suck on him vigorously, the taste of her sister’s ass just fresh.

Kara joined Alex on her knees and sucked Oliver’s balls with greed as well. Oliver bent down and smiled at the two lovely sisters worshipping his cock. Not the first time two sisters teamed up to please him, nor would it be the last.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen, Samantha Arias, Alex Danvers.**


	20. Chapter 20(10/13/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on October 13th, 2020.**   
**Chapter Twenty:**

* * *

  
One of Oliver’s lovely companions, Talia, had been brought in to assist Sam on her training. While there had been some balance between her and Reign, Sam struggled with keeping her head above the water. Talia walked around her as Sam sat on the ground, dressed in a pair of black pants and a black tank top. Talia put her hands on Sam’s shoulders.

“Relax your mind,” Talia said. “I understand from what Oliver told me, you were born to be a weapon. And you have the ability to be a fierce warrior deep down. You just need to breath in and control yourself. Not every attack should be lethal. Nor should any attack be mindless. Grim, vengeance solves nothing. Many have lost their way. Direct all of your motions into one skilled assault. The best attacks are not ones which are deadly. But, rather ones which make your adversary wish for death.”

Sam allowed that all to soak in.

“Open your eyes.”

Talia brought in a group of six women. Her students, no doubt. The six women rushed towards Talia. Talia maneuvered around and skillfully disarmed all of the women without getting a scratch on her. She made it look about as easy as breathing. 

Sam wondered how she learned all of this. Some of those moves were delivered faster than Sam could even view them. Talia had the six students on their back.

“Attack her!”

Sam dodged a shuriken which had been flung at her. One of the students charged at Sam. Sam blocked the kick and deflected it, but she left herself open for another attack. Sam grabbed the woman’s foot before it connected with her, but she had been kicked away. 

The woman flipped over onto her back and landed with several daggers against her. Sam’s eyes glazed over and she grabbed the daggers to snap them. Sam kipped back up to her feet and rocked her adversaries with a very intense motion to slam into the woman’s ribs. 

Sam now had been fighting them with some violent attacks. Until at least one of them brought her to her knees. Sam felt her legs turn to jelly.

“Enough,” Talia said. “As you can see, super strength can only get you so far when your adversaries have the skills and the knowledge. You have raw strength and ability. It’s something that we will refine. But, your first lesson is to never keep your eyes fixated on one location. Because, enemies will come from all sides.”

From the right side, Oliver viewed the battle. He nodded at Sam’s progress. Talia brought Sam to her feet and the lesson continued.

* * *

  
“How is Samantha doing?”

Alex and Oliver went hand to hand in a sparring session. Kara casually watched while wrapping up a story that she worked on on her laptop. Alex seemed intent in getting in a shot on Oliver, and Oliver seemed intent on frustrating her and making her make way too many mistakes.

“She’s doing well,” Oliver said. “Well, about as well as one could expect. Talia’s putting her through the motions.”

“I’m sure,” Alex said.

Their encounters the other night caused Alex to see Oliver into an entirely new light. He sparred without his shirt on, which offered Alex an interesting challenge. He was one pair of pants away from being completely nude and that made Alex really think back to their encounter last night. 

Alex decided to power on through with the distraction and try and connect with Oliver. Oliver caught Alex in his arms and backed her up against the wall.

Room to breath, but not before Oliver pressed up against Alex. Oliver pressed up against her body and let a panting Alex just relax against his grip. 

“Again!” Alex yelled.

Oliver smiled and obliged. Alex had some of the same moves as Lexi did. It was not her fault, but Oliver knew pretty much everything Lexi did and could counter it. But, Alex did try. 

The sparring session continued, and Oliver pinned Alex down onto the ground. The hot breath just erupted through her body, as Oliver pressed on top of her. Oh, damn, Oliver smelled so good. Alex had to fight back, but she did not want to.

“Looks like you lost,” Oliver told her.

“Maybe I let you pin me,” Alex fired back.

Oliver straddled Alex’s hips and oh, she could feel a heat erupted through her body. Olvier’s fingers pressed against her and pulled Alex in close. They were inches away from joining each other and even Kara put down her laptop to see get a closer look.

“And why would you let me do that?”

An alarm went off. Oliver let Alex up, and Alex and Kara eyed each other.

“I’ll fly ahead, and check out what is up,” Kara said. 

“Guess, we’ll suit up then,” Alex said.

* * *

  
A large tank rolled into National City. Very high tech and very dangerous. The Police Department formed a barricade, not that it would do them much good. 

A blur came from the sky and Supegirl landed in front of the tank. The Girl of Steel rattled the ground and came up from in front of the tank. She slammed her fist into it and pushed it back away from civilians. The tank fired at her and Kara zipped out of the sky. 

She recognized the occupants of the tank instantly. Intergang, a gang of high-tech gangsters, who her cousin encountered. They mostly lived in Metropolis and terrorized the people there. But, they expanded their operations to National City. 

Kara ripped open the tank and pulled the driver out. The Girl of Steel looked at the man who spit in her face in response. The disgusting wad dripped down Kara’s face, and she scowled at him.

“Look behind you, Supergirl!”

A grenade flew through the air and sent a sonic pulse through Kara’s ears which assaulted them. The Girl of Steel flipped down onto the ground and skidded to a very quick stop and breathed heavily. Kara threw her head back and rubbed the side of her ears.

A group of Intergang members in high tech armor, with cannons of some sort. 

“Get the civilians back!” Kara yelled to the police officers on duty. “I’ll take care of them!”

“Oh, blondie, we’re going to be the ones who take care of you.”

A gun released an electrified net which sent shockwaves through Supergirl’s body. The Girl of Steel cried out in agony until she finally managed to break the strong fibers holding the net together. She flew at the Intergang punks, only to feel a force field nail her.

Suddenly, an arrow shot through a warp in the force field and hit one of the Intergang goons on the back of the neck. One looked up in horror, as the Hood moved and disarmed the four nearest goons at super speed. While also breaking the arm of one unfortunate goon!”

“I didn’t sign up for this!” one of the gangs yelled.

Alex showed up to hit the goon on the leg and take his knee out. The goons tried to fire at Alex, but the Hood wiped them out before they could even pull the trigger.

One of the last goons ran out of the way, in abject fear, at least until Alex put a bullet in his knee cap and sent him down to the ground. The goon toppled over and Alex stomped him a couple more times. 

“No, no, you can’t do this!”

The Hood landed on top of the man who trembled in fear. The arrow was at the top of his throat. Alex put the gun to his hand and the goon scrambled to try and get out of there, but the skilled hand of the Hood disabled the explosive vest he wore.

“Who put you up to this?”

“Morgan Edge was funding Mannheim, don’t know where Mannheim got the weapons!” the goon yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kara watched with awe. Given enough time, this goon would give Oliver his banking details and social security number if Oliver just asked nicely. Along with admitting to committing several crimes, along with the ones he did not admit.

“I don’t get it, I’m powerful, and yet they’re not afraid of me,” Supergirl said.

“You’re sugar, spice, and everything nice,” the Hood said. 

“I’m a Powerpuff Girl?”

“Yes.”

“But, they were bad ass! Well the originals were. The reboot on the other hand…”

This conversation had to wait for another time, as Kara, Oliver, and Alex made sure everything was wrapped up. If Intergang was out and about, best to make sure that everything was wrapped up.

* * *

  
“Trial seventeen,” Lena said.

Lena was not frustrated, honestly. Each trial brought her closer and experimentation was not without any error. Emmy, Karen, and Oliver joined her.

“I’m confident about this one,” Emmy said.

“Seventeen is a lucky number,” Karen said.

Lena did not believe in luck, but the last one had been very close. They left it for a couple of days and went back to a trial one. So far so good, the serum was in the heart, the heart had been built, and now it was time to take the heart out into the open and test it.

One thing they changed was adding a dilated form of Mirikuru. About one percent of its normal strength, but that would make all the difference. 

Seconds passed and seconds turned into minutes. And minutes turned into a very successful trial. Lena looked at the successfully cloned human heart. While it would remain to be seen how the human body would take such an item, they had passed the test.

“We did it.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Oliver in success. Karen and Emmy looked very jubilant at this as well.

“And now, the easy part,” Emmy said. 

Lena just looked somber. Oh, yes, tell her about it. The easy part indeed. They would have to make sure the heart did not have any issues over the long term and the monitoring equipment should do it. The high tech piece of technology simulated the human body. 

With a skilled, and careful movement, Karen and Emmy placed the heart into the simulator. The heart would power the “body” so to speak.

“And now we wait,” Lena murmured.

One step down, several more to go before it was ready for actual human trials.

* * *

  
“Ruby, I’m doing much better,” Sam said. “They just are going to run a few more tests and I’ll be ready to come home. I know, I know, but I’ll make it up to you. How are you doing in school? That’s great! Keep up the good work, I’m so proud of you. Love you honey, bye.”

Sam smiled, glad her daughter was doing well, at least for the most part. She heard footsteps come in from the next room. Sam rose up to face Oliver as he entered the room. Talia joined her.

“You’ve done admirable,” Talia said. 

“Thank you, that’s high praise,” Sam said.

“I would not give it out if you were worthless,” Talia said bluntly. “Are you perfect? No, but no warrior truly is. And the belief you’re perfect is the greatest flaw.”

“Yes,” Sam said. “So, another training session?”

“Not in the traditional sense,” Talia said. “Oliver has agreed to help me test your durability and your control.”

Talia slipped behind Oliver and stripped his clothes off. Sam’s eyes locked onto his body, a greedy grin popping onto her face. Oh, she liked where this one was going. 

Sam leaned over to give Talia a hand. Things were going to heat up a fair bit.

“Remember though, this is not all pleasure,” Oliver told her. “This is a test, and I’m going to see how far I can push you before you break. Like my mentor did to me. It’s all about learning control under certain situations.”

Oh, Sam closed her eyes. And the sound of metal around her wrists just made her thighs rub together in excitement. She was game for this.  
 **The Shameless Smut Resumes In the Next Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21(10/13/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On October 13th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter Twenty-One:**  
Sam laid on her back with Oliver’s slow torture of her body with numerous kisses beginning. She pumped her hips up and enjoyed his fingers dancing down her body. She tried not to lose it completely. This after all was a measure of trying to cause her to keep her control.

But, damn, it was hard to stay in control when it felt so good. Oliver practically challenged her with his body language. His big thick cock and full balls danced tantalizingly out of reach. Well not out of Talia’s reach, as Talia slipped Oliver’s prick into her mouth and sucked his cock very hard. A loud sound echoed through the room from Talia’s skilled lips maneuvering down his prick.

“That’s the spot, right there,” Oliver groaned from Talia’s ministrations on his member.

Another loud pop from Talia’s end pleasured Oliver all over, from the top of his cock, all the way down to the base. She looked eager and ravenous when she pleasured Oliver’s manhood. She popped her tongue down onto it. 

Oliver turned his full attention to Sam and tortured her body. She breathed heavily, but did not lose it just yet. It was all about control, with Oliver’s hands dancing down Sam’s tender thighs. He could sense the struggle. The same struggle Oliver felt within him when he had been trained by Lady Shiva.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to cum, but only when the time is right, and not a second before.”

Almost unfair to feel Oliver’s tongue press up against her insides and lick away to drive Sam completely nuts with pleasure. She locked hands onto the back of Oliver’s head and with one heavy breath pushed her hips up. Sam closed her eyes and thought of anything, other than Oliver’s skilled tongue working her over.

A few seconds passed and Oliver spread her thighs to edge his cock down between her folds. The warm pussy of Samantha Arias captured Oliver’s cock deep within her body. She almost lost it immediately. Oliver did not help things along too much by his fingers darting over and squeezing her breasts.

“Let’s ramp up the difficulty level.”

Oh, Sam watched as the beautiful and naked Talia rose to her feet. Sam closed her eyes and her mouth hung open. Talia’s wet and savory pussy just came down onto her lips and drove her completely to the brink of pleasure. Talia started to ride her mouth and went in hot and hard. 

Her student was eager, Talia would have to admit that. That was a good thing for a situation like this. Sam delved her tongue as deep into Talia’s warm body as possible and ate her with a loud slurping pop. Sam ground her tongue deep into Talia. 

Oliver could feel the struggle. He slowed down the thrusts. Teased and tortured Sam with his movements. All while reaching to caress Talia’s ass cheeks and give them a slap which prompted Talia to ride Sam’s mouth even harder and faster.

“Mmmm!”

The soft moans of Sam echoed throughout the room. Oliver’s skilled fingers manipulated their way over Sam’s tender body. She worked it closer.

“Just a little bit further, and then I’ll let you come.”

A mental scream of “finally” erupted through the sex-addled mind of Samantha. Oh, she had been waiting for that sweet moment of release for as long as possible. Oliver pushed his prick down into her warm chambers and she squeezed on his cock. Oh, it felt delightful just pushing into her body. Oliver groaned when he rocked back and forth onto Sam and brought her closer.

Talia exploded all over Sam’s face and drenched her body. 

“Seems like someone needs reinforcement in control,” Oliver said.

Talia offered no apologies for gushing over the face of this beautiful woman. She slid off completely and Oliver leaned down, and kissed Sam’s lips while he pumped deep into her. The taste of Talia fresh on her mouth was amazing and Sam’s skilled tongue worked deep into Oliver’s mouth. Oh, she was hot and hummed deep into his mouth the faster Oliver rocked into her body. 

Finally, Sam collapsed in a fit of pleasure. Her tightening walls just finished pumping his prick good and hard. She came at Oliver’s permission as well.

Both women, now bent over on the edge of the bed, were primed and ready for a hard fucking. Oliver tested the waters by slamming his fingers into their bodies and making both of them edge. The tests were over and now the real fun was beginning. Oliver edged Talia to the breaking point and then Sam received a hell of a finger-banging session as well. She squeezed Oliver’s fingers with her gushing cunt.

“I need your cock again,” Sam breathed. 

“Time to finish you off.”

Oliver ate out Talia while he slid deep into Sam’s body. The skilled woman was not disappointed by the lack of Oliver’s cock inside of her body. Besides, once Samantha had been put to bed, she would enjoy it as much as possible. Oliver pressed his hands down on Talia and buried his tongue deep inside of her body. The deep moans which came from Talia only escalated every second Oliver pleasured her body. 

The moans which erupted from Talia, were nothing compared to what Sam was doing. Sam clutched Oliver’s prick and milked him the faster he pounded into her body. Sam longed for his touch and longed for his cock buried deep inside of her body. Her ravenous cunt clamped down onto Oliver and squeezed him.

Oliver closed his eyes and gave Sam more than her money’s worth. He touched Sam’s breasts, ass, and ran his hands down her legs. Every inch of the gorgeous, brilliant woman squirmed the faster Oliver buried his prick deep into her. He rocked back and forth.

The orgasm came first from Talia. Oliver sucked down her juices and made Talia just moan in pleasure the faster Oliver lapped her to a conclusion.

Then, the tight vice of Sam, backed up from her trying to control it earlier, squeezed Oliver’s iron hard prick. Oliver pushed into her body and with one last blast, lost himself along with Sam. The shared orgasm filled up Sam’s body and brought her down for the count with such a spectacular series of orgasms.

The moment Oliver finished pumping Sam’s body full of cum, Talia rose up with a big smile on her face. She crossed the bed and put her hands on Oliver’s chest before she rose up and lowered down onto his prick. The iron hard organ pressed against her opening and Talia started to ride him.

* * *

  
The vigorous nature of Talia’s skilled, athletic body riding him tested Oliver’s durability. Oliver squeezed her tits throughout the entire session and then moved down to kiss her on the neck several times. Talia ran her hands down Oliver to encourage his skilled roaming. His fingers twisted and squeezed her nipples to drive Talia further to the breaking point. She gushed around Oliver.

“One more time,” Oliver grunted.

Talia saw stars, but she persisted with her actions. Sam had been gently moved to the floor, in a makeshift pile of blankets. She had a big smile on her face. Talia rocked Oliver’s prick and moved completely down onto her. She intended to get his seed. 

Two more releases on Talia’s part, before Oliver pushed himself deep into her body and let loose with the big one. His balls clenched and released to send blast after blast of cum deep into Talia’s body. The semen spilled into her and made Talia’s abdomen swell as he pumped into her body. 

Their mutual orgasm rocked their bodies back and forth. Talia closed her eyes and hummed while she fucked herself silly on Oliver’s hard prick. The sheer amount of cum he blasted into her body drove her completely delirious with all amounts of pleasure.

“Mmm!”

A naked Amazon inserted herself into the room. Diana crawled onto the bed as Talia dropped down onto the bed. She gave Oliver a long kiss in greeting and ground herself up against him. Diana crawled back and put her attention on Talia.

“Hello, Princess.”

Diana wasted no motions in spreading Talia’s legs and diving between them to suck the bounty which Oliver left behind out of Talia’s warm cunt. The ageless assassin moaned from Diana’s wet tongue just danced all the way into her body. 

Oliver spread Diana’s legs and she had been soaked. It had been obvious that Diana watched Talia and Oliver go at it for some time. The taste of the Amazon’s sweet pussy drew Oliver in. Oliver slurped, sucked, and licked every inch of Diana’s tasty cunt. The honey which oozed down was more than enough to drive any man to a ravenous and mindless amount of lust.

“This is all for me,” Oliver commented.

Diana could not say anything, on the account of her mouth being full. However, her body actions said pretty much everything. Her legs spread and Oliver lined up his stiff prick for her. He had Diana right where he wanted her and he was about ready to enter Diana from behind.

The horny Amazon Princess let out a very intense breath as Oliver dragged his cock against her wet opening. Oliver cupped Diana’s chest and then ran down her body. With the tease out of the way, Oliver lined himself up to slam himself deep into Diana’s eager opening.

The Amazon stretched for Oliver as he entered her. His thick veiny cock beat a path to her center. Diana resumed eating Talia out and Talia moaned. 

The loud sounds of Oliver’s balls striking that firm Amazon flesh made Talia’s hips jump up. She always loved how Oliver tamed these powerful women. They were a monument to just how much control he had. And that control built, escalated, and increased with every single moment. 

Oliver had Diana begging to be fucked and Oliver was more than happy to bring pleasure to the Amazon. Diana closed her walls around him and milked Oliver’s prick. She tried to bring him to an early conclusion.

Oh, Oliver intended to make sure it was not that easy. He dragged a thumb against Diana’s warm breasts and they felt very good in his hand. Oliver squeezed and edged his fingers against Diana’s huge milk jugs and squeezed them. Diana moaned out loud and Oliver slapped her chest with another motion. 

“Oh, my kinky little Princess, you’re mine now.”

Diana gladly became Oliver’s, all day, every day. Her wet pussy clamped down onto Oliver and milked his engorged prick deep into her body. Oliver thrusted harder and harder into her. The more vigorous Oliver fucked her, the more Diana drove her tongue deep into Talia’s warm, gushing body. 

Talia threw her head back and grabbed Diana’s hair. Diana turned her tongue deep inside of her and licked her, the hunger in the eyes of the Amazon even more insane than ever before. Talia knew precisely what Diana was doing to crack her and Talia leaned into it. 

Oliver rode Diana to a mind-rattling orgasm. The skilled pumps of her wet cunt against his rigid cock brought Diana closer. Oliver knew all of the buttons to push, to drive the Amazon Princess beyond wild. Oliver slid into her and rocked her body something fierce. 

“Close to breaking,” Oliver whispered in her ear.

Oh, yes, now, always, and forever. Diana clamped down onto Oliver’s prick and released a flood of juices all over it. Oliver slid deep into her body and rocked her to the breaking point. Diana pumped around Oliver. His balls, nearly fit to burst, slapped down onto Diana’s thighs and drove her completely wild. 

She came, and Diana came in a flood. 

“Truly broken,” Oliver continued as he followed through with a heavy pumping motion into her pussy. 

Diana let out a breath as Oliver pulled out of her. He situated both Talia and Diana at the edge of the bed. He fingered them at the speed of light and got both Amazon and Assassin to become his personal sex puppets. Their bodies just creamed themselves at his perverted whims. 

The two kissed each other, sloppily and messily. Oliver lined himself up for their bodies and drove his hard cock deep into Diana from behind. Diana squeezed Oliver’s organ as he buried it all the way inside of her. All while he spanked Talia’s ass and made her cry out. 

A switch had been made at the speed of light. Oliver rapidly pumped his cock into Talia while he spanked Diana’s perfect ass.

“It’s only fair Diana gets the load. Because, you already had one of your own tonight.”

Talia had not intended to disagree. Although she knew there would be plenty more where that came from. Oliver’s rapid fire thrusts went into her hard and hot. The speed of light slammed Oliver’s balls against Talia’s body. She edged closer and closer until finally she broke.

Back into Diana’s warm cunt. The Amazon tightened her muscles around Oliver. Oliver could feel the determination. His hands roamed up her body and touched her. All while his fingers sparked against Talia’s clit to add that pleasure.

Both of them came and it felt amazing to feel both of them cum. Oliver followed through with a hell of a pounding to drive them both insane with pleasure. They worked to the edge and Oliver rocked their bodies.

An intense explosion caused Oliver’s cum to fire into Diana’s body. He rode her, faster, and faster until finally he felt the sweet release. As did Diana, if the sounds of her screaming in pleasure were true.

The unloading of Oliver’s entire load of cum brought Diana to a dripping conclusion. Her body reacted to the seed firing into her like a cannon. The demi-goddess sighed after Oliver finished up inside of her.

Oliver pulled out, upon the last pump of cum firing into Diana. Talia, sensing an opportunity, dove into Diana and began to lick her pussy.

The leader of the League smiled and rewarded one of his most loyal members with his three fingers deep into her pussy. It was only the beginning.   
**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(22, 23, and 24) on October 20th, 2020.**

  
**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen, Samantha Arias, Alex Danvers.**


	22. Chapter 22(10/20/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on October 20th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter Twenty-Two:**  
Lena smiled ear to ear, and Oliver could not help and share her excitement at the project which was well done. The human heart which had been cloned, had been pumped into the simulator. This could be the first step of creating a brand new age.

“You should be proud,” Karen commented.

Oliver, Karen, and Lena looked at the heart and more importantly the biometric scans which showed the progress of the heart developing in the system. The beeps and the blips signified a healthy human heart. This state of the art technology was the closest thing they would have to testing it before it went into the body. 

“Of course, there’s going to be questions,” Karen said.

Lena nodded, oh boy, did she ever know the truth for that one. There was going to be questions about everything, exactly how she accomplished it. The human trials, actual human trials, and not a simulation, were a long way away from being established. 

Fortunately, there had been a number of people who had been at the edge of death, with nothing left to lose and everything left to gain by a second chance in life.

“Now what?” Lena asked.

“Well, you’ve already broken barriers,” Oliver said. “You’re single handedly bring respectability back to the Luthor name. You’re not letting what your brother did define you.”

Oh, that had been a sore spot for Lena. Always being defined as Lex’s sister. Even before Lex went off the deep end, Lena found herself having to live up to her older brother. And when Lex went off the deep end and became fixated on Superman, then things got a bit tougher.

“But you’re strong,” Oliver said. “You’ve carved your own path.”

“Yeah, you did,” Karen said. “We all find our place. No matter what the Earth.”

Karen looked at the fruits of their project. Months of hard work and it finally paid off in a very excellent way. Karen checked her wrist band and there was a signal.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” Karen said. “JSA business beckons.”

Karen leaned over and kissed Oliver on the lips before she blinked away. This left Oliver and Lena alone. Lena walked over to Oliver, and Oliver pulled her in close as they looked towards the test. In some ways, one might see two parents who were looking down at their creation.

“I’ve been saving a bottle of wine for such an occasion,” Lena said. “I would honored for you to share it with me.”

“I would be delighted.”

Lena moved over the cabinet and pulled out said bottle. She and Oliver moved to a more private area and sat down on the couch to share the bottle of wine and enjoy a celebration of sorts. 

* * *

  
Two of Oliver’s lovely young companions, Cassandra Cain and Rose Wilson, popped over to Earth Thirty-Eight along with Lady Shiva. Cassandra darted in and went for a skilled attack. Oliver acted at the last moment to knock Cassandra’s hand out of the air. 

Rose dove into position and Oliver dodged the attack and kicked her back to the ground. The two women attacked and Oliver kept his head on a swivel. He kept fighting both of the women. Rose growled in frustration as Oliver flipped her onto her back.

Cass offered Rose a hand and wordlessly helped the Daughter of Deathstroke to her feet.

“Okay, we both rush him at the same time.”

Cassandra made a motion as if she thought that was not going to work. Rose moved in to try and fake Oliver out. Any other person it would have worked. Cass darted forward to back her friend up. Oliver blocked the attack and grabbed both of them by the arms and flipped them down onto the ground.

“Not bad,” Oliver told them.

“My aching body disagrees with you,” Rose said. 

“You could do better.”

Oh, Rose knew that. Talia always encouraged her to be the best she could be. Cass’s eyes darted around and then went for one more attack on Oliver. They just wanted to nick him somehow. Opening a small wound in his body would be a huge victory. 

Oliver evaded the cold and unforgiven steal of the blade and sent both Rose and Cassandra down once again. They would need a nice long soak tonight.

The one and only Lady Shiva appeared in the room. Not a woman to keep waiting, Oliver cleared his throat in the direction at Rose and Cass.

“Why don’t the two of you take three?” he suggested.

Rose and Cassandra moved off with Cass stopping to acknowledge and pay respects to her mother before she slipped down the hallway. Lady Shiva made her way to Oliver who put away the blade. He had no need to use it.

“There’s a storm coming,” Oliver said. “But, I don’t know what.”

“You will soon enough,” Shiva said. “And you will take it head on. But, yes, I feel the same sense that there’s something coming. Your greatest challenge. Talia and Nyssa both agree with me.”

Oliver positioned himself and rapidly fired many targets into position. He equipped his bow and drew it back to put as many arrows into the targets as humanly possible. The arrows stuck into the targets with Oliver skillfully firing them one at a time until he hit the point. 

“You’ve come a long way,’ Shiva said. “I don’t need to tell you that.”

“No,” Oliver said.

“And in some ways, you’ve reminded me of certain truths of life,’ Shiva said. “Whatever war is coming, you’re going to be here to fight it.”

Oliver closed his eyes. He just wished he knew what storm was coming. A prickling feeling entered his mind and Oliver could not shake the trouble which was going to come. But, he stood up a second later, confident and unshaken. Shiva offered him a blindfold and Oliver prepared to hit every single target while blind folded.

* * *

  
Oliver could not get a greeting out before Thea wrapped her arms around Oliver and slammed her lips onto him with a very hot kiss. Oliver positioned Thea very slightly against his arms and wrapped them tightly around her to make her moan hotly. 

“I missed you too, Speedy,” Oliver said.

Thea just pulled back with a smile.

“So, how long do you think you’re going to be this Earth?” Thea asked. “I know you haven’t been exactly on vacation, and Artemis, Sara, Laurel, and I have been keeping on making sure no one causes too much trouble in Starling City. And Katya as well, that girl is scary.”

Oh, yes, she is. The most dangerous version of Kara Zor-El Oliver had in his collective.

“Yes, pretty scary,” Oliver said. “Hey, Sam, this is my sister, Thea. Thea, this is Samantha Arias.”

Sam smiled as she walked into the room properly. No need to be hanging on the outside of the room like a creeper, when she could come closer to join Oliver and Thea.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Sam said.

“Likewise, it's always nice to meet another notch on Oliver’s bedpost.”

“Speedy,” Oliver said in a stern voice. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I consider it a compliment,” Sam said while she waved it off. “Although, I’m curious how you automatically assumed…..”

“You are hot, I know my brother would fuck you at the first possible chance,” Thea said. “If he didn’t, you either are the female reincarnation of Hitler, an utterly entitled bitch, or he’s been replaced by a shapeshifter who did not do their homework.”

Sam chuckled, fair enough she supposed. She eyed Thea for a long second. There had been a certain amount of closeness between the Queen Siblings, which made her curious.

“Lena was over the moon,” Sam said. “I can’t wait to come back to work to see what you’ve been doing.”

“Well, you’re pretty much clear to go,” Oliver said. “So, it would be good to have you back. I’m sure Lena would agree.”

Oh, Sam was glad she had control. Caitlin, Oliver, and Talia helped her out a lot getting control over herself. She did not want to interrupt this little family reunion too much.

“You don’t have to run out of the room on my account,” Thea said.

“It’s fine, I’ve got to call my daughter, and tell her the good news,” Sam said.

“How old is your daughter?” Thea asked curiously.

“Speedy,” Oliver hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

“Thirteen,” Sam said.

“Mmm, bit too young,” Thea said. “Well, unless you want a visit from Chris Hansen.”

“SPEEDY!”

Oliver gave Thea a look as if he wanted to discipline Thea, and Thea sure hoped he would take a very firm hand with her because she could use some fun.

* * *

  
Oliver Queen of Earth-X breathhed. He had barely got through a speech with his troops before he had to go back and be hooked to the breathing apparatus. Kara Zor-El of Earth-X, Overgirl, frowned when she approached Oliver as he breathed in and out. 

“My lungs are completely destroyed,” Oliver-X said. “It’s getting harder to show. They can’t see weakness.”

“Yes, the attack by the Dark Knight managed to cripple us both,” Overgirl said. “Even though he was executed, my heart and your lungs, they are completely crippled. Also, my body absorbs solar radiation at a rate where I will go nuclear unless I get a heart transplant.”

“Rest,” Oliver-X breathed. 

“I have him, Fuhrer.”

Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth-X, Deathbird, slipped into the room. A balding old man in glasses had been presented to Oliver.

“Hugo Strange,” Oliver breathed.

“Great one, we’ve done all that we could, but you need a fresh body,” Strange said. “There is a device which will transfer your brilliant mind into a healthy body and leave this one to decay.”

“You need a durable body, yes.”

The one and only Vandal Savage appeared out of the shadows. He was a useful ally, although Overgirl and Deathbird did not appreciate his presence. And the Fuhrer only tolerated him out of necessity. 

“I’ve found you the perfect vessel,” Savage said. “And I have found a donor for your problem, dear Overgirl. No need to thank me.”

“You’ve found another Kryptonian that is a match?” Overgirl asked. “I find this hard to believe.”

“Well, she is your counterpart in an alternate reality,” Savage said. “One where that lunatic Austrian lost us the war with his bumbling and the glorious Reich is left to burn in history. And being called a Nazi is only used as a slur when one can’t win an argument.”

“Disgraceful,” Overgirl said. “If you’re lying…..”

“I wish to continue this glorious empire,” Savage said. “There are many who are weak in that world. Easily outraged. Snowflakes some call them.”

“And snowflakes shall melt under great fire,” Overgirl concluded. 

“You know what must be done,” Savage said. 

Overgirl’s eyes flickered and she rubbed a spot subconsciously on the back of her head.

“And yes, the alternate version of Oliver Queen also resides on that Earth,” Savage concluded. “Once you have him, you will be able to swap minds. He will wither and decay in your body while you will rule supreme.”

Oliver Queen of Earth X took another breath. His lungs burned with fire, but his mind powered through with a sheer voice of well. 

“The portal will be powered in twenty four hours,” Oliver-X concluded. “Word of my condition must not reach the Resistance. They will find it perfect to strike.”

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23(10/20/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of Three Chapter Set Posted On October 20th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter Twenty-Three:**  
Desired flooded the eyes of Samantha Arias, as Oliver guided his sister’s mouth down onto his exposed cock. The juicy slab of meat pushed into the back of Thea’s throat and made her hum. Sam’s skirt flipped up and Oliver rubbed her pussy through her panties driving her completely and blissfully into a pleasure wave with his fingers dancing up against her warm, wet pussy.

“Oliver,” Samantha moaned.

Oliver slid his fingers against her snug opening and pumped lightly against her. Sam’s pussy rose up to meet Oliver’s quick diving motions, just as expertly as Thea bobbed her mouth up and down on her brother’s cock. She took that piece of meat into her mouth like it was her job, and Sam could not help but feel completely aroused by the visual which her eyes feasted on.

The gorgeous brunette heiress knew the effect she was having on Samantha and this ensured Thea would be able to deliver a bit of a show. Her warm lips popped and released around Oliver. She slurped him, and the slurps echoed across the room. Sam bucked her hips up.

“Remember our lessons about control.”

Oliver slowly edged Sam. One could argue Thea could use a few lessons on control due to the way she recklessly bobbed up and down onto Oliver’s throat. The sounds the Queen heiress made, resulted in Sam closing in on the breaking point. Her body shook the faster Oliver slammed his fingers deep inside of her. Sam let out a hard breath as Oliver pumped his way into her body. 

“Remembering, slowly, but surely,” Sam mewled as Oliver bottomed out inside of her cunt. 

And speaking of bottoming out, Oliver drove his cock down Thea’s throat and began to flood it with cum. Thea made a hell of a racket when she drank the warm, savory fluids from her brother’s balls. Her hot brown eyes just locked onto Oliver as she drank, sucked, slurped, and enjoyed everything Oliver launched down her throat and into her mouth. 

“Perfect,” Oliver groaned.

Thea thought so too. One more final slurp before she pulled away and locked eyes onto Sam. She grabbed Sam and kissed her to share the cum which Oliver deposited into her throat. Samantha eagerly took the share.

Oliver swelled up to full strength once more and spread his sister’s delicious thighs. He ground up against Thea and drove her blissfully to the edge. Oliver pulled his thick cock against her warm lips and edged, slowly against her body. The heat only erupted between her thighs and Oliver slid deep inside of her to pump his prick deep inside of her clutching cunt which squeezed him tightly with each squeezing clutch. 

“Sis, you’re amazing.”

Sam’s eyes flooded over. Oliver made sure to keep her at bay by fingering her. But, the sight of Oliver sliding deep into Thea and stuffing her pussy, that looked so hot. Sam raised a hand and toyed with her nipple. A hot moan erupted through her throat as Oliver slapped his balls down onto her thighs.

“Keep it up,” Sam groaned from Oliver slapping his balls down onto her thighs.

“You got it,” Oliver commented with a skillfully done.

He rode Thea out to an orgasm while he fingered Sam. When his sister collapsed down onto the ground, Oliver pulled her out of the way and climbed on top of Sam. He slowly stripped her out of the rest of her clothes and climbed on. Sam breathed in and dragged her nails across Oliver’s back to encourage him. Their naked bodies just drove together as Oliver filled Sam completely up with his cock. 

Oliver kissed up and down the back of her neck. Those fingers reached against Sam’s breasts and squeezed them while he rocked up and down against her. He slid deep into her pussy and it clutched him tight to grab him.

Thea climbed on top of Sam’s face and rode it with increased eagerness. Sam buried tongue first into Thea.

“Thanks for sharing this one, Ollie!” Thea moaned in between tiny orgasms.

Thea rocked back and forth against Sam’s mouth. Sam dove her tongue all the way down into Thea and tasted her. Oh, damn she tasted so sweet, and at the same time ,so very sinful. Sam pushed on in and slurped, sucked, and enjoyed Thea as she rode her face.

One could not keep their attention off of Oliver for very long. Oliver buried his thick prick deep into Sam and rode her faster and faster. Sam clutched down onto his engorged prick as it slid deep inside of her body. She cried out in pleasure the faster Oliver drove into her body.

“Mmm!” Sam moaned into Thea’s pussy.

Thea unleashed a flood of juices all over Sam’s beautiful face. She bit down on her lip and pulled back to allow Oliver to swoop down and kiss Sam. Sam’s squirming body rocked back and forth as Oliver drove himself as deep into her as possible. Her pussy clutched him.

Sam made an honest attempt to try and milk Oliver drive. Oliver followed through with his most vigorous pumping thrusts. He could see Sam’s eyes close shut as she felt the orgasm. Oliver felt it was both a duty and a privilege to bring her orgasms constantly. 

He rolled Sam over and slid back into her. Thea laid right across them. She rocked her head forward and began to suck on Sam’s tits. Sam locked onto the back of Thea’s head and encourage this behavior. Thea made a hell of a racket. Oliver continued to work his sister’s juicy pussy and made her cry out in pleasure. 

“I want to see both of you cum at once,” Oliver grunted.

Thea and Sam both screamed out. Their orgasms blasted waves of pleasure through their bodies. 

Sam breathed in and clutched Oliver. She could not say anything, but the squeezes of her pussy around his cock meant one thing. It was Oliver’s turn to unload his bounty inside of her.

Warm squeezes thrilled Oliver’s prick. He made sure Sam earned one last nerve racking orgasm prior to the point where she earned his cum. Then Oliver slid down into her. Sam lost it completely and Oliver did as well. Oliver unleashed his seed deep into Sam’s warm body. Her walls tightened around him as Oliver launched blast after blast of sticky cum deep into her clutching cunt.

Oliver rode Sam’s pussy to a very spectacular end. He slapped his hands down onto her and made sure she came as hard as humanly possible. Her tight walls enveloped him in the most enjoyable way as he finished up inside of her body. 

The skilled archer finally pulled out, just in time to meet his sister’s mouth. Thea once again pleasured him and eagerly sucked every last drop of Samantha’s juices.

* * *

  
Oliver moved his way into an office area, just in time to see two guests. Alexandra Danvers of Earth One and Karen Starr, better known as Power Girl. Both naked, and Lexi rubbed oil all over Power Girl’s body. She looked amazing. Lexi beckoned for Oliver to come over and he stripped his clothes off without a single word.

Lexi wrapped her hand around Oliver’s cock with her oiled up right hand while her oiled up left hand rubbed the substance in question all over Power Girl’s body. Those tits bounced up and down with Oliver putting his hands on them and helping Lexi rub the oils into those gorgeous melons until they glistened brightly.

“Mmm, I can’t wait to have that big fat cock slide between my tits.”

Why wait? Oliver pushed Power Girl to her knees and slid his cock. The piece of meat drove between her tits. Karen looked at him with lust and squeezed them together against his prick. Oliver groaned when he pushed up and down onto her. 

Lexi moved behind Oliver and ran her nails down his body. She kissed his neck, his back, and every single muscle. Oh, she had the perfect view of Oliver sliding his cock between those perfect tits. Lexi found herself moaning and edging herself to a breaking point. She wanted Oliver to bust a load all over Karen’s amazing chest right away.

Oliver enjoyed the warmth and the squeeze of Karen’s bouncing breasts. Even Oliver’s above average cock disappeared between those soft pillows. Every now and again he poked out. Karen wrapped her perfect dick slurping lips around him and prepared to burst.

Now, these were excellent tools to improve one’s control. Most men would ruin a good pair of pants by just locking eyes onto them. Never mind feeling their cock slid between them with Karen’s bedroom eyes just staring down at his cock as it pushed deep inside of her.

“Ollie, I want to lick your cum off of her nice fat tits!” Lexi breathed in his ear in encouragement.

Oliver felt a twitch the faster he slammed his cock deep into Karen’s inviting cleavage. Her melons clamped down onto him and pleasured Oliver’s pole with pretty much everything possible. Oliver grabbed her chest and pushed, pushed as hard as humanly possible between her large wonders. Oliver closed his eyes tight and pummeled her tits as he breathed in deeply. He was getting so close. 

“Go ahead and lose it!” Karen moaned excitedly.

One more grunting roar and Oliver pushed into her. He exploded and rained an immense load of cum. One might get the impression that Karen lined up in front of an entire army of erupting cocks to have her tits and face bathed in man juice. However, this was just from one man and his thick, pulsing set of balls.

Oliver rode out his orgasm between the universe’s best set of tits. Karen squeezed him and moaned in pleasure. 

“Get to work then.”

Lexi dove between Karen’s cleavage and enjoyed her meal. Oliver slid his finger between her legs and rubbed against her. Her tight pussy called for him and the mere sight of the woman’s cum feast between Power Girl’s amazing tits just turned him on even more.

Oliver pressed himself up against Lexi’s opening and drove deep into her body. He entered her tight pussy which enveloped him very well.

Oh, this is what Lexi wanted. Oliver pressed himself all the way into her body from behind while she sucked on Karen’s tits. This deep, warm, tight hole just hugged onto Oliver’s pole and did not let it go under any means. Oliver picked up the pace and really got Lexi’s moaning.

Sparks erupted from Oliver’s fingers and touched Karen’s clit. Karen grabbed the back of Lexi’s head and continued to encourage her. Yet, she was feeling an orgasm. Oliver’s fingers ran against her warm opening and did not help the fact of what Karen was feeling.

“I’ll get to you in a second,” Oliver groaned.

Oh, Karen could hardly wait. Every bit of her sized up and waited for the eruption which was to come. Oliver filled her tight body up with rapid fire thrusts which drove her completely to the breaking point. Oh, yes, it felt good, her pussy clamped down onto his finger as he rode her in and out.

Oliver finished Lexi up and her hips repeatedly and rapidly kept pumping up and down. Her sweet orgasm squeezed Oliver’s member before he pulled out. 

Lexi rolled to the side, so Oliver could grab Karen, and throw her against the wall. The Kryptonian beauty moaned the second Oliver slammed deep inside of her body and thrusted away at her with super speed. Oliver pressed his fingers deep against her chest and rocked deep inside of her body with multiple thrusts to drive her completely over the edge with an endless roller coaster of pleasure.

“Oooh, baby!” Karen pleaded with him. “Fuck me tight!”

Oliver was all in and pounding Karen at super speed. His hips moved like a blur. Everywhere at once and his hands just manipulated Karen to one of the most prolific endings possible. Her tight body closed ranks onto him and squeezed his prick very hard. Oliver filled up her pussy with his thrusting cock and drove her deep against the wall. Oh, it felt good, Karen would have to agree with that much. 

“Cum for me again,” Oliver grunted.

Karen wrapped her legs around Oliver and encouraged him to drive deep into her. Every few dozen thrusts, Oliver disappeared, spread Lexi’s legs, and pummeled her. Karen only saw an instant of it, but the hint of what he was doing was enough to drive her completely mad with pleasure.

“Closer,” Karen breathed.

Oliver smiled and rode out Karen’s orgasm. One after another, Oliver tested the durability of her super powered body. He would rock her to the breaking point. Oliver flicked his fingers over Karen’s nipples and drove her completely to the edge with pleasure. 

“Ooooh, mmmm!” Karen moaned in his ear as Oliver rocked her to the breaking point. 

“One more time,” Oliver breathed.

Karen tightened around Oliver. The weight of his balls slapped down onto her and made Karen long for his gift. She put everything into it. Oliver bottomed out inside of her and the two joined together prior to Oliver finally bursting inside of her. 

Oliver bottomed himself out in Karen and spilled drop after drop of cum into her body. Karen squeezed down onto Oliver the faster he spurted cum. She milked him, every last drop just erupted out of his balls as he filled Karen up.

Even the powerful Kryptonian woman needed room to breath. She clung onto Oliver before sliding down onto the wall.

The second Oliver left the warm paradise of Karen’s cunt, Lexi crawled onto her knees before him and slid Oliver’s dripping length into her mouth to suck all of the juices.

Once, Lexi finished tasting Karen’s cum, Oliver pulled her up. He dragged Karen onto the bed and threw her down. Lexi went down between her legs and feasted on Karen’s dripping hot cunt.

Oliver joined Lexi just a second later and drove into her welcoming body to please her in all the ways she desired. Her moans escalated. Lexi feasted and slurped on Oliver’s cum which encouraged him to fuck her even harder.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

  
**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen, Samantha Arias, Alex Danvers.**


	24. Chapter 24(10/20/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On October 20th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter Twenty-Four:**  
Two lovely Amazons straddled atop of Oliver and kissed him. Artemis and Diana ran their tongues and their hands down this body. This started as an intended meeting for Oliver, Diana, and Artemis to discuss a security project that they were working on and they would get to that very soon. 

Now, the two Amazons dove down. Artemis pushed Oliver’s cock into her throat and sucked him. Diana crouched down onto her knees and cupped his balls into her hand to squeeze them. The hungry Amazon slurped and sucked away at them. Oliver put his hands through one set of dark hair and one set of red hair as the two Amazons maneuvered themselves into position to pleasure Oliver. 

“Right there,” Oliver said. “Why don’t you use your breasts?”

Artemis and Diana smiled and the two naked warriors crouched on either side of Oliver’s prick. They squashed their breasts on Oliver’s cock and gave him a double tit-fuck. Their glorious chests rubbed up and down against Oliver and pleasured him. Oliver closed his eyes and felt the pleasure just ready to build through his loins.

Diana could almost sense Oliver’s need to release. She reached that point, close, as well. The two Amazons kissed over the top of his prick. Something they have done a few times before. They cradled Oliver’s throbbing hard organ between their chests and rocked back and forth.

The breathing increased. Feeling her Princess’s nipples touch her own felt electric for Artemis. The throbbing length of their king about ready to pump between them only drove Artemis closer. She helped edge Oliver the rest of the way before Oliver erupted between their tits.

A warm flood of sticky juices spilled into the air. Artemis and Diana ground their tits up and down against Oliver’s throbbing hard prick and allowed the cum to rain down very vigorously on them. The two Amazons sucked and enjoyed Oliver as more of his thick cum just splattered down onto him.

“Delicious,” Diana said. 

“I agree,” Artemis said. 

The two Amazons took turns sucking each other’s breasts. Diana threw her head back as Artemis skillfully licked the juices off of it. Oliver’s thick and savory seed was feasted on from between Diana’s chest. Combined with Oliver’s fingers driving between Diana’s legs, things were about ready to get really hot, very quick.

Oliver positioned both of the Amazons so they were bent over. Their legs spread and ready to receive. Oliver slid his fingers deep into Diana and Artemis at the same time and fingered them. The erotic sight of both of these gorgeous warriors kissing brought Oliver into them deeper with more intense thrusts then ever before. He rocked them back and forth.

Diana intended to put on a show for her beloved. Her body had been taken to a roller coaster ride of pleasure. As much as she wanted Oliver to stick his big thick cock into her and pound her pussy, she longed to see him do the same thing to Artemis. The rate Artemis’s legs spread told the story of what she wanted done as well.

Oliver spread those legs and sunk himself deep into Artemis. The fiery redhead Amazon moaned the second Oliver drove into her from behind. Oliver pounded her vigorously over the nearest service he could bend her over.

“I love how the strongest warriors bend the easiest,” Oliver breathed in her ear.

Oh, Artemis would gladly bend for him. Her pussy tightened around Oliver and pumped a huge flood over his prick as he slid it into her. 

Diana closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. She grabbed Oliver’s balls in the palm of her hand and squeezed them vigorously. Oliver planted himself deep into Artemis and rode her even hard upon Diana’s not so obvious encouragement. The Amazon squeezed his balls and released them from the palm of her hand. 

“Faster,” Diana said.

“Just wait a minute,” Oliver groaned.

Oliver went on in as deep as possible and rocked Diana’s body so deeply with as many thrusts as possible. Diana could not pinpoint the exact instant where Oliver switched from Artemis to her. However, Diana saw stars from Oliver grabbing her hips and rocking into her body. 

The Amazon flipped over onto her back and Oliver rode the hell out of her. Diana clutched onto him as Oliver spread her legs and kissed away at them. The Amazon Princess pushed her fingers against Oliver’s back and moaned into the skilled warrior’s ear. Oliver pressed up and down onto her. 

“Want to see you lose it.”

Oliver pinned Diana down and rode the hell out of her body. Diana, only too happy to oblige, lost it completely. Her pussy ground up and down against Oliver’s prick as he edged closer to the end. Every few seconds, Oliver tended to Artemis. The majority of his attention and interest had been on Diana.

“You’re going to break me.”

As if that was not his intention. Oliver pressed down into Diana. Each tightening of her body made Oliver work harder to hold back. Oliver pressed his hand against her nipple and ground against it very tightly. Diana almost came undone. Oliver slowed down and made her long for it. He made Diana think about it.

He made her crave his touch. Oliver picked up the pace after a long pause and drove Diana into fits of pleasure.

Artemis closed her eyes and fondled her body. The expression on Diana’s face, the fact her face screwed up with pleasure just drove Artemis faster to a breaking point. Artemis bottomed her fingers out into her body and rode them. At least until Oliver replaced him with his cock.

Diana had been left hanging and Oliver pushed into Artemis and rode her out for several long strokes. Artemis received a mind shattering orgasm.

Back to Diana for the last ride. Oliver slapped his hands against her firm backside and pumped deep into her from behind. He could feel Diana’s body begging for his cum. Oliver begged for a release as well. He rocked back and forth into her. Hips moved like a blur the closer Oliver reached to his breaking point. One more push, and Oliver would lose it.

Diana came hard just as Oliver did. The two climaxed together.

“Yes, that was worth the wait, wasn’t it?”

The cum splattered inside of Diana’s center. The view of Artemis’s hungry eyes as she laid in wait to pounce only drove Diana to an edge as well.

“YES!”

Oliver bottomed out inside of her and dumped those last few strands of cum deep into her hungry body. He rode out his orgasm and Diana’s. Artemis’s moans indicated she topped herself from the view of Oliver fucking Diana from behind.

* * *

  
Cassandra Cain stood in the midst of the hallway with her hands on her hips. She wore nothing but a transparent nightdress which showcased her fit and athletic body nicely. Along with an impish smile on her face which caused Oliver to raise an eyebrow.

“Hey, Cass,” Oliver said. “Where’s Rose?”

Cass leaned in and planted a kiss on her lover’s lips. Without a single further action, Cass took Oliver by the hand and led him into the room.

They came across Rose Wilson. Rose had been laid out on the bed, tied down. Clamps snapped over her clit and her nipples. A gag had been put into her mouth which should have been a red flag. Cass already had Oliver out of the pants he just put on and stroked him. 

“So, she lost,” Oliver said.

Cass smiled and lowered herself down to her knee. The skilled tongue of the Euroasian young woman danced it’s patterns. She watched every action on Oliver. Her ability to read the body motions of others allowed Cassandra to get the most. Cass leaned in and the paradise of her warm wet mouth engulfed Oliver’s manhood. Oliver pressed his hand against the back of her head and bottomed out in her throat. 

“Cass!”

Oliver’s hissing sound only became music to Cassandra’s ears. She leaned in and sucked hard. She made a hell of a vigorous racket around Oliver’s tool. She made a show of it, to torment the tied up Rose. Price of losing a fight, really. 

The lurch forward sent Oliver’s cum into Cassandra’s mouth. Cass leaned back and enjoyed the heavenly blasts of seed as it fired deep into the back of her throat. Oliver grabbed her head and bottomed out all of the way to make her just moan as Oliver pummeled her throat with several thrusts.

Cass rose up, gave Oliver the thumbs up, and walked over. She removed Rose’s gag only to aggressively kiss her. Cassandra dominated Rose’s mouth with her lips and the two kissed each other.

Oliver walked over and spread Cass’s tight lips. He could not resist her body, and Cass appreciated the touch. Oliver slid all the way into her tight cunt while she laid on top of Rose. 

The groaning Rose Wilson felt Oliver’s hands onto her while he fucked Cassandra’s tight body. Her pussy grabbed him and squeezed him. Rose thirsted for Oliver’s touch and longed to have his cock buried inside of her. She could not resist this for a moment long.

“Oliver,” Rose breathed.

Oliver smiled at her. As if he did not know what he was doing. And Rose knew for a fact he knew precisely what he was doing. Every few seconds, Oliver brushed against her stiff nipples and then returned to pleasing Cass.

A soft moan escaped Cass when Oliver’s prick drove into her body. She could feel Rose about ready to break. Oh, that was so delicious. Cass did adopt a few traits from her mother, and one of them was enjoying when another woman writhed underneath her. 

“You little bitch!” Rose moaned.

Oliver slid his fingers into Rose’s mouth. Rose tasted her own arousal the faster Oliver drove deep into Cass. She wanted Oliver’s length buried into her body, yesterday. Rose hungered for it.

The body of Cassandra Cain, trained to withstand a lot, almost broke underneath Oliver’s constant barrage of thrusts. He was like a machine. He reshaped the inside of her pussy. Cass clutched down onto him.

“I bet you want this,” Oliver said. “Well good things come to those who are patient.”

Oh, Rose would have raged and smacked someone around if she was not paid down. If there was one thing she hated, it was being told to be patient. Which was a flaw in her, admittedly, but Rose was who she was and nothing about that could be changed.

Both of these lovely women came for Oliver. Rose practically dripped for it. Cass’s tight pussy enveloped Oliver’s prick and threatened to bring him to a premature orgasm. Thankfully, Oliver had the best control and followed through by pounding her. 

Cass lost it one more time. Oliver rode out her milking center to the point where she collapsed and breathed.

Oliver pulled out of Cass and she rolled to the side. Oliver stood up and waved his cock in front of Rose’s face. Droplets of Cass’s cum just flew out and smacked the woman on the mouth. Rose let out a breathe. The Daughter of Deathstroke had been tormented.

The skilled fingers rubbed down Rose’s legs. She longed for Oliver to be inside of her. To grab her hips and push down into her. Rose wanted her body to be dominated and aggressively pounded into the bed.

Oliver edged closer to her. Rose let out a sharp breath. The moment Oliver slid against her, she lost it completely. 

A smile crossed Oliver’s face. He could sense everything Rose wanted. He moved in for the kill and drove deep into her tight cunt from above. Rose let out a howling moan as Oliver slammed into her body. He grabbed her hips and drove tightly into her body.

“OLIVER!” Rose cried out in pleasure. “FINALLY!”

Cass decided to muffle Rose’s loud screams with her pussy. There were people sleeping downstairs after all. Best to keep this as quiet as possible. Rose slurped Cass’s cunt as she sat on the woman’s face. 

Oliver followed through with each pumping thrust driving deep into Rose’s tight pussy. Rose closed around him and milked Oliver. 

The view of Cass riding Rose’s face was so hot. Oliver ran his hands down every inch of Rose’s flawless body when he fucked her hard. The beautiful young woman closed her pussy around his cock and slowly milked his prick as it drove down into her warm, wet cavern.

“Fuck, Rose, you’re gushing!” Oliver groaned.

Rose knew it more than anyone else. Oliver hit all of the right buttons and drove her completely to the breaking point. The closer Oliver got to bursting inside of her, the better this was going to feel, at least in Rose’s body clutching around his cock. 

“Closer,” Oliver groaned.

Oh, Rose could feel it. Oliver’s big fat balls slapped down onto her warm thighs and made her moan. She wanted his cum buried deep inside of her body and clutched his organ vigorously. 

The combination of that and Cass cumming all over Rose’s face sent her body to a pleasure ride. Oliver rocked her body until finally the first few blasts of warm cum blasted into her body.

Oliver grunted and unleashed blast after blast of cum into Rose’s body. Her tight pussy grabbed him and squeezed to drain every last drop of cum out of his balls and more importantly into her body. Oliver rode her out until they were both done.

A trifecta of orgasms left the trio of skilled warriors a sweaty mess. 

The moment Oliver’s cock extracted from Rose, Cass dove in. She looked from Oliver’s dripping cock to Rose’s cunt which had been stuffed with Oliver’s load. She had a choice to make.

So many options, so little time.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(25, 26, and 27) on October 27th, 2020.**

  
**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen, Samantha Arias, Alex Danvers.**


	25. Chapter 25(10/27/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on October 27th, 2020.**

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**  
Laurel closed her eyes and wrapped her arms and legs around Oliver as she rocked up and down onto him. He slid into her body and filled her in the best ways possible. Laurel’s eyes flooded over with thinly disguised pleasure from all of the intense touches Oliver gave her.

A few inches away, Talia swooped in, about ready to join them. It was only a matter of time before Laurel gave her an opening for Talia to bounce.

Oliver cupped Laurel’s breasts and sent tremors of pleasure rocking through her body. Each rise and each drop drove Oliver harder and faster into Laurel’s warm cavern. She let out a long and loving shriek of pleasure the second Oliver drove into the depths of her hot body. Laurel clasped Oliver’s organ and squeezed him until she rained down her juices onto his engorged prick.

“Oliver,” Laurel breathed in his ear. “Mmmm!”

Oliver held her hips and pounded Laurel very deep with multiple thrusts into her body. Laurel had been rocking so hard that her eyes glazed over. The pleasure only increased through the loins of the gorgeous women above him as Oliver sent waves of pleasure through her body.

One more heavenly orgasm should do it. Laurel squeezed Oliver’s organ and rained down her juices onto it. She rocked back and forth and squeezed Oliver’s length with glee. Her warm box clamped down onto him and released him with several heavenly and hot motions.

The second Laurel detached herself from Oliver, Talia dove in and took Oliver into her mouth to suck him hard. Laurel took advantage of Talia’s position to spread her legs and eat her out.

Oliver looked down at Talia with a smile, grabbed her hair, and forced his generous prick all the way down her throat. A huge moan on Talia’s part echoed throughout the room as Oliver bottomed out his cock all the way down her throat. He pushed and Talia rocked down onto him. Each motion brought Oliver as deep into her throat as a cock could go, to the point where Talia was really moaning and breathing heavily on his engorged prick.

“Mmmm!” Talia breathed out.

“That’s the spot, right there,” Oliver grunted. “Such a perfect mouth to fuck.”

Talia bobbed up and down, not nodding. Laurel joined Talia in pleasuring Oliver’s prick. It was not too long before Oliver alternated between thrusting deep into the opened mouths of both women. He got them riled up and ready to gasp in pleasure as his engorged prick slammed into their hungry throats. Oliver knew precisely where to slam his cock and where to drive both of these women nuts. 

Eventually, Oliver pulled out and with a commanding look, eyed both of these beauties.

“At the edge of the bed. Now.”

Talia and Laurel crawled to the end of the bed and spread their warm lips for Oliver. The skilled warrior climbed over and pushed his fingers into their warm depths to dazzle them. Both Laurel and Talia let out the most heavenly moans possible as Oliver bottomed out into their wet, savory cunts. 

They wanted to be fucked. Badly. Oliver refused to back down as he slid his fingers down into their bodies, and worked them to the edge. Oliver could sense Laurel’s pussy getting wetter by the moment, but he had not been inside of Talia’s this evening.

“Just hold tight, I’m going to get to you in due course.”

The tightening of Laurel against his finger showed Oliver she would hold him to that promise. Regardless, Oliver lined himself up and slammed into the tight body of Talia. Her wet walls collapsed around him and squeezed onto his cock to make Oliver groan. Oh, the tight, heavenly prison wrapped around Oliver’s prick the deeper he shoved himself into her body. Talia moaned with gratitude the second Oliver pushed into her body. Oliver grabbed her chest and slapped his balls down onto her. 

Talia tightened around him and it was not too long before Oliver fucked her vigorously from behind while he finger-banged Laurel. The two women aggressively made out with each other and added an entirely new level to this sexual escapades. 

Oliver opened their bodies up for penetration. His fingers danced against their bodies and rocked them so deep. The combined moans of Laurel and Talia only escalated him further. He alternated between their bodies. 

The hyper fast pushes brought Laurel to the edge and almost made her lose control. Oliver was about two steps ahead of her and gagged her to make her moan into his hand. Oh, damn, the rippling feeling over her body sent Laurel completely over the top with an intense wave of pleasure. 

Her moans had been muffled, but no less sensual. Oliver grabbed onto Laurel’s tight ass and slammed into her body. She squeezed him and made him edge closer. 

Talia rolled over against the bed, legs opened up. Laurel decided on a much more pleasant way to gag herself. She pushed her tongue deep into Talia’s body and ate away at her. Talia threw her head back and rocked her hips back to moan out loud. Talia grabbed Laurel’s hair and allowed her tongue to dance into her hot, warm depths. The heat only increased through her body. 

“Keep that up.”

The horny little birdie did. She hungrily lapped against the cream which spilled from Talia’s center. Her hips bucked back and forth at a rapid fire speed. Almost as fast as Oliver fucked her from behind.

The orgasms fueled Oliver. He loved feeling the presence of his wife wrapped around him. Cumming hard with each push into her body. Oliver groaned the faster he drove himself into Laurel’s tight body and he took her completely deep with the most vigorous thrusts possible.

Almost there. Almost, but not quite. Oliver pressed his hands against her hips and rocked deep inside of her to allow her tight pussy to clutch him and milk him every step of the way. Oliver knew precisely what he was getting into, and he knew precisely how to drive deep into his woman’s gloriously tight body as he pumped his way deeper into her. 

Laurel clutched down. She longed for Oliver to fill her up. One more rapid fire series of thrusts and an intense orgasm on Laurel’s part would make all of her dreams into a blindingly hot reality. Oliver pushed himself to the brink.

The two came together. Oliver’s balls tightened up and he spilled his load into Laurel. Oliver embraced his lovely wife from behind and kissed her on the back of the neck as blast after blast of Oliver’s seed just entered Laurel’s hot body from behind.

* * *

  
Another trip to another room brought Oliver face to face between two gorgeous vixens waiting for him. Shado wore a green robe and Nyssa wore a dark black robe. The two beckoned forward to Oliver and made room to sit on the bed. Oliver did not bother to put on any clothes as he crossed the hallway.

It was just as well, as Nyssa and Shado would have ripped them off.

“You’ve been busy tonight, beloved,” Nyssa said. “Making up for lost time on many accounts.”

Nyssa punctuated her statement with a long kiss on Oliver. Oliver wrapped his arms around the gorgeous women and pulled her into a very heavenly makeout session. Their tongues danced together the faster Oliver pressed up against her mouth. 

“But, we’re making up for lost time now.”

Shado cupped Oliver’s balls briefly. The scent of Oliver’s previous encounters just made both of these women intoxicated with lust. They leaned in and kissed Oliver’s body. Their fingers danced against his muscular frame as they played with and teased Oliver. Every last inch of Oliver had been under their fingers.

“Let’s not wait.”

They stripped off their robes to reveal their athletic and well-trained bodies. Oliver pushed his fingers into the wet pussies of both Shado and Nyssa. They let out a cry the second Oliver buried himself into their bodies. He knew precisely where to hit .

Nyssa smiled, as the touch of her man sent electrified jolts through her body. The gorgeous women slid her pussy walls down onto Oliver’s fingers, and started to drip all over his body. Oh, Nyssa rocked back and forth to moan as Oliver pumped his fingers into her body. 

Shado melted just as eagerly as Nyssa. Oliver had himself fingers deep inside of her and was pummeling her pussy. Rapid fire strokes sent Shado burning with pleasure. Oliver rocked inside of her and worked her body. Oh, yes, Shado could feel it. She could feel it. Her hottest, warmest desires just spread all over her body the second Oliver slammed deep into her warm, sticky depths. 

“Oliver!” Shado moaned out. “OLIVER!”

The chants of his name only spurred Oliver on to finger-bang Shado more aggressively than ever before. His fingers danced into the bodies of Nyssa and Shado and got them closer and closer to the breaking point. 

Eventually, Nyssa popped in and kissed Oliver on the mouth. Their tongues rocked onto each other’s mouths as they sucked face with each other. Nyssa finally got into position and slid her hungry pussy against Oliver’s mighty rod. She drove down onto him. 

Nyssa pushed her husband down onto the bed and rode him quite vigorously. The heavenly rocking back and forth drove Nyssa’s wet pussy down onto Oliver’s engorged fuck stick. Nyssa threw herself back and allowed Oliver’s hands to skim all over her breasts to drive her nuts.

Shado would not be left out of the fun for long. Oliver slid her wet pussy against his tongue and worked himself into her. Shado closed her eyes and Oliver rocked into her, his skilled tongue dominating Shado’s wet hole. Shado bit down on her lip and rocked down onto Oliver’s face. Oliver popped his tongue into her depths and got Shado cumming all over his mouth in no time flat.

The combined forces of Shado and Nyssa worked their way down onto Oliver. Shado almost slumped over first of all. This allowed Oliver to rise up and bury his face between Nyssa’s breasts. He hit all of the right spots and made the skilled warrior explode all over Oliver’s prick. 

The moment Nyssa exploded, Oliver turned around to notice Shado with her legs spread. 

“Come here and fuck me, Master,” Shado breathed.

Oliver crawled between Shado’s legs and lowered into her wet center. Her hungry pussy engulfed Oliver and squeezed him. He pounded her vigorously onto the bed. The flexible woman bent to Oliver’s whim the faster he drove into her.

Then slow, oh Oliver threw her off guard. He punished her with slow, torturous thrusts which drove Oliver deep into her body. 

The second Oliver pulled away from a squirting Shado, Nyssa pounced on him. Nyssa looked beautiful by driving down onto Oliver’s prick with her deep throating motions. Her lips looked sensual when wrapped around Oliver’s prick. Oliver drove his hands against the back of her head and thrust deep down her throat.

The skilled young man pulled away from Nyssa and paid tribute to another set of lips. He positioned Nyssa, so he could easily access Shado and tease her. Nyssa helped him with the teasing and sucked Shado’s nipples hard as Oliver pounded into her body.

Oliver had both women on a trigger. Nyssa reacted to each motion in the most amazing way possible. She clamped down onto him.

“Are you going to cum for me?”

The question required no answer. Mostly because the state of Nyssa’s horny pussy answered for Oliver. Oliver bottomed himself out into her and rocked deep into Nyssa. Oliver picked up a steadier pace and drove his balls down onto Nyssa’s thighs when he rocked deep into her body. It seemed like Oliver’s hands moved everywhere they needed to be and flooded Nyssa’s mind with an intense amount of desire. 

“Yes!” Nyssa cried out. “Faster, deeper, pound me!”

Oliver obliged her and rocked deep into Nyssa’s body. While he also pleasured Shado at an arm’s length away. The cries from Shado escalated throughout the room with Oliver rocking her more aggressively into the bed.

The two women raced towards an impressive orgasm. Oliver held Nyssa’s hips with one hand and moved his other hand, soaked in Shado’s juices up to her mouth. Oliver finger-banged Nyssa’s mouth while he drove deep inside of her. Her walls tightened around him and squeezed him closer to the breaking point.

But, Oliver did not break, just not yet. In a blink of an eye, he entered Shado. Shado and Nyssa switched places. With Oliver driving deep into Shado and Nyssa getting a finger-banging. Oliver explored both of their bodies. Horny and ready, more than enough for Oliver to enjoy each step of the way. 

“Mmmm!”

The hot moans only increased. Oliver switched a couple of times back and forth. Then he stacked both Nyssa and Shado on top of each other to drive deep into their pussies.

Oh, it had been way too long for Shado. The overstimulation of her mind made up for lost time. The tight squeeze of Oliver’s cock deep inside of her buried into Shado’s tight pussy. She squeezed around him and milked him.

Nyssa received a heavenly series of thrusts. She could feel Oliver edge closer. Hell, she was about ready to lose it as well. Nyssa let out a gasp of pleasure as her body just erupted around Oliver’s prick. He picked up the pace and drove as deep into her body as possible.

“Sooo close!” Nyssa moaned out. 

Oliver buried himself into both of them with alternating thrusts. Both grew more eager to squeeze around him. It would come eventually. Oliver slammed down into them and released his cum into their warm juicy cunts which allowed Oliver to fill their bodies with his cum in alternating spurts.

Both Nyssa and Shado sighed in release. Oh, they were far from done from Oliver. 

Oliver would be damned if he could not oblige these two vixens for everything they were worth.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

  
**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen, Samantha Arias, Alex Danvers.**


	26. Chapter 26(10/27/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set From October 27th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter Twenty-Six:**  
Shado collapsed on the bed. Oliver brought Nyssa over to the wall and drove himself into her tight body from behind. She closed down onto his prick the deeper Oliver drove into her from behind. Oliver skillfully manipulated her body and rocked her to the edge. 

A soft hand clasped Oliver’s balls from behind. 

“Hey, Sara.”

Sara slid her arms around Oliver and kissed the side of his neck as Oliver rocked himself fast and deep into Nyssa’s warm and tight cunt from the other side. Oh, she could almost smell Nyssa’s arousal as Oliver planted his cock deep inside of her body. She helped Oliver fuck Nyssa against the wall.

“I need that soon, but finish off with her,” Sara said. 

Sara clutched Oliver’s balls and milked them for Nyssa. Nyssa clutched Oliver’s organ. Oliver kissed Nyssa’s neck just as aggressively as Sara kissed his. Oliver was practically pinned between two of his gorgeous wives and loving every last second of it. Sara clutched and released his balls from her clutching hand.

“Go ahead, Ollie, cum in her. Fill her tight cunt with your cum so I can suck it out of her. Won’t that be so hot?”

Oh, Sara had Oliver’s vote about how hot that would be. He worked himself deep into Nyssa until finally he burst into her. His cum splashed into Nyssa in waves and flowed into her body. 

Oliver pulled out and Sara dropped down to her knees. Her face buried deep inside of Nyssa’s snatch and licked her aggressively. Nyssa cried out as Sara had her pinned up against the wall still and tongue-fucked her pussy. Sara savored every last drop before she turned around.

“I’ve been waiting for this all night,” Sara said. “Why don’t you lick my ass while I ride Oliver’s cock?”

Nyssa did not need telling twice. Sara slowly stroked Oliver’s manhood and made it stand straight up into the air high and proud. Oliver spread Sara’s legs and aimed for her hungry pussy. Sara’s eyes widened the second Oliver drove himself into her body.

“Mmm, that’s the ticket, babe!” Sara moaned in his ear. 

Oliver cupped her breasts while Sara rocked up and down. A visual of Nyssa spreading Sara’s cheeks and licking her ass, only increased the need for Oliver to drive deep into her body. 

Like a wild woman, Sara rocked up and down. Both of her holes being filled only increased Sara’s desire to have this little play session. Oliver squeezed her nipple and rocked her. 

Electric energy slammed through Sara’s body as Oliver rocked her. Sara rocked up and down. Oliver ran a hand down her leg and made her tremble even more. Her warm pussy collapsed around Oliver and squeezed his cock to send a jet of juices down onto it. 

“Lick me, baby!”

Sara’s pleading moans sent Nyssa’s tongue deeper into the ass of her lover. Oh, Nyssa knew precisely all of the right buttons to push. She had been through this dance with Sara constant times before.

Every time, Sara closed her walls around him, Oliver grunted. Sara looked him in the eyes and almost dared Oliver not to lose a nut. Oliver spread Sara’s ass cheeks wider in response while he slowly rocked her body.

“Mmmm, oooh, pound me raw, babe!” Sara mewled in his ear. “You too, Nyssa, rock that tight little asshole with your lovely little tongue!”

Oliver could watch Sara’s body rock up and down on him all day. He made her practically do the splits on his cock to drive deep into Sara’s horny little pussy. Sara rocked down several times and Oliver squeezed her nipple to make Sara just lose it completely.

One more time, Sara came for Oliver. Her tongue practically hung out of her mouth as Oliver slid deep inside of her body. Oliver knew precisely what he was doing and he drove Sara to an explosive fit. Her thighs slapped down onto his balls as Oliver buried deep inside of her. 

“Cum for me.”

Sara came and sang her lovely song in the process. The warm wet sheath clamped around Oliver and spilled down his cock. 

Nyssa switched her attention from Sara’s anal passageway to Oliver’s cock which had been drenched in Sara’s juices. Oliver kissed Sara’s neck and made her moan as Nyssa swallowed Oliver’s prick and greedily slurped every last one of Sara’s juices off of his cock. 

“Mmmm,” Nyssa moaned. “I have to have this. It’s driving me nuts, beloved.”

“You had your turn,” Sara said through hazed eyes. “I need his cock in my ass right now.”

Always blunt with what she wanted. Oliver appreciated that. He turned Sara around and rubbed his cock between her juicy cheeks. That warm opening beckoned for a cock rammed inside of it. Oliver squeezed her nipples and sent Sara over the top with a pleasurable moan.

“Inside, please!” Sara begged him.

Oliver would not be one to let his lovely wife down. He pushed down into her ass, and slowly eased his way in. The skilled young man wrapped his arms around Sara tightly and pushed into her. Her eyes wet wide and mouth wet open as Oliver drove into her body. 

Nyssa returned with a strap on and buried her cock deep into Sara’s pussy. Sara let out a heavenly cry as both Nyssa and Oliver pinned her down and filled her holes. Oliver’s fingers dancing against her mouth and Sara sucking them filled her oral hole as well.

Nothing felt hotter than Sara’s glorious ass bouncing up and down on his cock. The sound of flesh smacked upon flesh only added to the fun. Oliver could feel Sara and she came hard from the combined force. Nyssa silenced Sara’s cries with a kiss, long and passionate which drove both of them insane. And Oliver rocked down. 

They enjoyed each other for as long as they could. Nyssa clutched Oliver’s balls and milked them. Her desire could not be more obvious. 

Nyssa longed to once again bury her tongue into Sara’s ass and eat every last bit of cum she could out of it. She did not care what lengths it would take to get there.

Oliver pushed deep into Sara and rode her to the breaking point. His balls tightened. Oliver enjoyed the depths of Sara’s rear entrance one more time before he busted inside of her. Sara’s shrieking orgasm only echoed through the room as Oliver slammed blast after blast of cum into her ass.

A sighing and mewling Sara Lance collapsed between her two lovers. Nyssa kept pumping Oliver’s prick as he spilled all over her ass a few more times. 

Nyssa dropped to her knees and buried her face between Sara’s ass to suck Oliver’s cum out of it. This would be a sight to raise the dead.

* * *

  
Oliver’s intention was to take a shower, before he headed out to meet Lena and Kara for lunch. However, two sets of hands which skimmed up his body indicated that a shower, at least a successful one, was not going to be that easy. The hands rubbed soap down Oliver’s body and paid special attention to certain parts of him. 

“Hello, beloved.”

“Back for more?”

Talia and Shado just smiled. They recovered from the poundings from earlier. Talia ran her fingers down Oliver’s cock and ran her hands down it. Given that it spent most of the last hour in the asses of Nyssa and Sara, it could use a bit of a scrubbing. Although Talia scrubbed Oliver’s prick in a long and wet handjob, to pop her opened hand up and down against his length. 

“Never could have enough,” Shado said. “Pity Laurel had to head back, but she’ll make up for it I’m sure.”

And if Sara and Nyssa recovered, this shower would be kind of crowded to begin with. Regardless, Oliver leaned into Shado who washed his back with her breasts. Talia dropped to her knees, hair wet and water dripping down her breasts. Talia lost all pretext of the situation, and shoved Oliver’s cock down her throat. She deep-throated him vigorously, rocking her mouth back and forth on the shower floor. 

Shado joined Talia and pleasured Oliver. The two toyed with Oliver, their warm mouths a pleasant trip, until Oliver finally lost it all over their gorgeous faces and busted a huge nut all over them.

Cream spilled out all over the place and splashed Nyssa and Talia all over their pretty faces. Cum dribbled all over the place and spilled down onto the shower floor. It almost circled the drain in the process. 

They cleaned each other up. This only proved to make Oliver more hungry for these two skilled women. Oliver pulled them up, bent them over the railing in the shower, and rammed his fingers into her body. 

Talia’s eyes clouded over. The steam in the shower added an erotic layer of what Oliver was doing to her. His balls, which they just emptied, filled up again. The recovery time made Talia just drip with pleasure. Her quim was aching for attention from Oliver. 

“I bet you’d like my cock inside you right now.”

Oh, Nyssa and Talia both agreed they would. Their tongues and tits pressed together. The soap rubbing down their body made things all nice and slick, but that just offered another layer, another challenge. Oliver filled their tight and warm bodies with his fingers as he pressed deep inside of her.

“I bet that’s what your horny little cunts crave, don’t you?” Oliver breathed on their necks.

Talia’s eyes closed shut. Oh, she craved it alright. She craved Oliver driving his big thick cock inside of her body and making her cry out in pleasure. 

Shado could feel every inch of Oliver against her. He slapped against her thigh and made her horny as hell. Shado pressed up against the wall and Oliver rocked up against her tight pussy. Shado wanted Oliver inside of her and Oliver, with one solid push, obliged Shado.

The eyes of the woman widened as Oliver slid deep inside of her from behind. Shado spread her legs. Her feet very nearly slipped out from underneath her due to the slickness of the shadow floor. Fortunately for her, Oliver grabbed her hips and pumped her intensely from behind. 

“That’s the spot, right there!”

Talia rubbed herself up against Oliver’s hand as he toyed with her. The fucked-insane look in Shado’s eyes made Talia’s nipples press against the shower. Oliver positioned Shado so she could lunge forward and suck on Talia’s tits to drive her completely insane. 

The pressure of Shado’s cunt came close to squeezing Oliver. Oliver managed to redouble his thrusts inside of Shado and drive all the way down into her. The tightening of her body just rocked Oliver further, faster, and deep inside of her.

“SHADO! SHADO!”

Talia’s screams increased. She watched as Shado slumped down. Her tongue dragged down Talia’s body. Oliver positioned his hand against Talia’s clit and sent a spark of energy through it. Talia rocked her hips up and allowed Oliver to plunge all the way inside of her body.

“Oooh,” Talia moaned. 

“Don’t worry, your time is coming.”

Oh, Talia thought her time was here. Her hips rocked back and forth and spilled juices all over Oliver’s hands. Juices which coated to his fingers and allowed Oliver to pull back and shove them into Shado’s mouth.

His other hand slipped his fingers into Shado’s tight anus while he fucked her from behind. The combination drove Shado completely nuts and made her almost collapse down to the shower floor. Oliver lowered her down and pressed Shado face-first onto the shower floor while he fucked her. 

“Going to need this shower when I’m done with you,” Oliver groaned. 

Shado’s wet hair whipped back as she moaned from Oliver practically pounding her into the floor. 

A soaking wet Talia crouched down to get a better look at Oliver. The skills of this powerful man made Talia want him so bad. Oliver was a few strokes away from finishing up Shado. 

Shado came hard, repeatedly clutching Oliver as he buried inside of her. Oliver slapped Shado’s ass with the final thrust and left her in a dripping heap on the bathroom floor. Her juices flowed from her body and circled around the shower drain. 

Oliver turned to Talia, who slumped against the wall. He grabbed Talia and kissed her forcefully. This sparked a fire within Talia and Oliver positioned himself against her tight entrance. Oliver slid deep inside of her body as Talia pressed against the wall. Her legs, slick as they may be, wrapped around Oliver’s body. 

A scream came from Talia. Oliver picked up the pace and pounded her body. The imprint of Oliver’s full balls drove Talia completely wild with pleasure. Oliver planted his thick cock deep inside of her body and pounded her. Talia’s walls clutched around Oliver.

So close, and Oliver wanted to enjoy every last bit of this one. Oliver grabbed Talia’s hair and pounded her vigorously against the wall. His balls slapped down onto Talia’s wet thighs the deeper he drove against her. Talia moaned, intensely, as Oliver rocked her body something fierce. 

“Almost there,” Talia breathed in Oliver’s ear. 

Oliver edged her, along with himself to the finish point. He pounded Talia, until the point where only Oliver’s strong arms could hold her up. She was so weak in the knees. She spilled all over him, Talia’s orgasms becoming more prolific every time he pushed into her body.

“Almost there,” Oliver breathed in Talia’s ear. 

“Close,” Talia agreed when she bit down on her lip. “Finish inside of me, beloved!”

Oliver squeezed her hips and jammed his cock all the way into her body. She clutched him and milked Oliver’s prick with intense encouragement. 

The two came together. Oliver filled Talia’s body with a series of thrusts. He spilled his load into her and drove the skilled and ageless warrior into a mind numbing orgasm. The two finished together and it was explosive. 

Talia clutched Oliver’s prick and squeezed him very hard. She slid all the way down onto the ground into a stupor. Eyes crossed, drooling ,but still breathing. 

Oliver pulled away. Perhaps now he might be able to finish this shower, although the sounds of stirring in the adjacent bedroom might make that a bit more difficult.   
**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**

  
**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen, Samantha Arias, Alex Danvers.**


	27. Chapter 27(10/27/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on October 27th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter Twenty-Seven:**  
Line after line of Nazi soldiers lined up. They had their orders and they would follow said orders without any questions whatsoever. 

Oliver Queen of Earth-X took in a deep breath. He had been presented with another syringe of life bringing fluids. Perhaps the last time he would have to lean into this particular chemical. He injected it straight into his bloodstream. Eyes bulged and he screamed. Overgirl and Deathbird grabbed his arms.

“Soon, you will be in a very similar and stronger body, beloved,” Overgirl murmured.

She stood up straight, almost robotically efficient in her ways. Deathbird frowned, but nodded. Perhaps, she did not become Black Arrow’s second hand, but she would not worry about it. Rather, she would wait to make her move should Overgirl persih. 

“You know what you have to do,” Vandal Savage said.

“Yes,” Black Arrow grunted.

“Attack them,” Overgirl said. “They are a threat. They would crush everything that we’ve built.”

Overgirl pushed a helmet on and her eyes glowed underneath it. She flew out and held the flag of the glorious Reich which would live for countless years and thus, would be stronger than ever before. Much like she would be stronger than ever before. 

“We head in and attack!” Overgirl yelled. “Capture my duplicate and the duplicate of the Fuhrer! Leave no one else alive. They will all perish!”

Loud rumbling cheers came up. For every troop just following orders, there were many troops who looked forward to this exercise. They would engage in this act of savage brutality if it is the last thing they do.

“Savage,” Deathbird said simply.

Vandal Savage broke into a smile. A flick of the device opened the portal. The Nazi Troops all lined up.

Black Arrow, Oliver Queen of Earth-X, stood strong and proud. No one would be the wiser to his malady, if they were not informed of such. He walked in and every single person fell in line behind him. The rumbling continued as they all walked through the portal.

Ready to stand. Ready to serve. Ready to fall if it meant to achieve their goals.

A small smile popped over the face of Vandal Savage. So, it began. The beginning of the end. Those fools had no idea what he had in store. But, soon, the entire multiverse would be ruled by Savage. Being alive for this long had allowed him to play this long term game. 

“Victory for the Reich,” Savage said while the portal closed.

* * *

  
The first group of Nazi Soldiers arrived on Earth-38. One of them blasted at the ground. A group of men, women, and children scattered. The flying woman darted in front of a bus and slammed down onto it. She rocked the bus harder than any set of brakes would have.

“I’m claiming this Earth for the Reich,” she said. 

“Didn’t Nazis go out of fashion in about 1945?”

The snarky gentleman paid for his comment by getting shot by one of Overgirl’s guards. Everyone pointed their guns at the covering group.

Suddenly, a flying blur shot through the sky and nailed Overgirl in the face. This could not be more perfect. Her doppelganger practically flew right into Overgirl’s arms and now, the battle would begin. Overgirl popped back up and zipped right towards her adversary.

“Supergirl, I presume.”

“Yes, and I don’t know who you are, but you’re not terrorizing these people.”

“Merely ants to get burned,” Overgirl said. “You obviously squander that power. It’s made you weak…..”

Overgirl wrapped Supergirl’s cape around her throat and tried to strangle her with it. The two women flipped in the air, the impact of them slamming up against the ground echoing very loudly when they connected with it. 

Another portal opened, and Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and White Canary joined. They were followed by the Earth-38 version of the Green Arrow. 

“Nazis?” Diana asked. “Here.”

This had given her a bit of Deja-Vu and not in the good kind. One of them pointed to a huge energy weapon. Far more advanced than the Nazis she fought so many years ago. The Amazon Princess flipped over the ground and brought her lasso up.

“Clear them!” Green Arrow yelled.

Black Canary and White Canary worked in unison and rocked the soldiers with Canary cries. One of them hurled a grenade into the air. Green Arrow shot it out of mid-air and back to the Nazis. Crippling gas filled the air and sent them packing in supreme agony. 

One of them made an attempt to drive a shock stick into the ribs of Black Canary. Black Canary dodged the attack and returned fire. She strung together multiple punches before she rammed her shoulder right into the ribs of the man.

Oliver Queen strung together multiple attacks before their attackers could do anything. White Canary fought by her side. One thing was for certain, any Sara Lance in any universe was a tenacious warrior and Olivia was more than proud to have Sara on her side.

Supergirl and Overgirl zipped back and forth through the sky. Their beams of heat vision connected to each other. Supergirl managed to get the upper hand for a second, before she tore the mask off of her attacker.

Face to face, Supergirl came with a dark counterpart. Overgirl launched Supergirl off of her with a blast of energy, and sent her flying back through several windows.

Kara, shaky as she was, pulled herself up. Something was off with her alternate Earth counterpart. Poisoned. She fled when her super sensitive hearing had been bombarded by Black Canary’s cry.

The foot soldiers on the ground had no chance without their general and were pummeled ruthlessly by Wonder Woman, Black Canary, White Canary, Green Arrow, and Supergirl.

* * *

  
An alarm echoed through the L-Corp building. Lena, Sam and Oliver made their way to the front entrance, only to barely dodge an arrow out of nowhere.

A figure dressed in black appeared in the front hallway of the building and several troops came there. Lena fired a shot at them with a gun she kept on herself at all times. However, they had weapons far more high-tech then one’s average concealed gun.

Oliver wiped out an entire group of them in a blink of an eye and sliced a blade down against their back.

“Get, Lena to the elevator,’ Sam said. “I’ll hold them off.”

Samantha Arias dodged an attack and flipped one of them down to the ground. She twisted the man’s arm and cracked him down to the ground. A huge impact rocked him.

Reign had come out to play, which would be very bad for anyone who she fought. Reign grabbed one of the men and smashed him through the wall to crack every rib in his body.

The dark figure, this Black Arrow so to speak, aimed an arrow at Reign. It pierced her skin and paralyzed the woman to drop her down onto the ground. Despite the paralyzing chemicals going through her body, Reign pulled herself up, and another arrow caught her right in the shoulder to send great waves of physical pain shooting through her body.

“I will enjoy watching another Worldkiller fall,” Black Arrow said.

“Not today!”

Oliver super sped over and slammed Black Arrow through the window. The hood got ripped off in the process and Oliver watched his Earth-X counterpart fall down onto the ground.

“You’re not well.”

“No, I’m not.”

In a blink of an eye, Oliver-X gripped Oliver’s hand and the two vanished into a vortex of light. 

Reign staggered around and collapsed to one knee. She could barely hold her eyes open until Supergirl jolted her out of harm’s way. 

But, it was much too late for Oliver. Sam failed. She could not stop these people, she could not and now she would have to think of what happened in every waking moment of her life.

* * *

  
In the midst of a vortex field, Oliver struggled to break free. There was no obvious way out. But, he resolved to find a way out. He stopped struggling and relaxed.

“So, you’ve finally succumbed to your fate? Pathetic.”

His Earth-X counterpart stood in front of Oliver for several seconds. Oliver did not say a word at him for a very long time.

“I’m going to break out and then I’m going to stop whatever you’re planning,” Oliver said.

“Strong words for a man who will soon not be in his own mind,” Oliver-X said. 

Overgirl walked over seconds later and Oliver-X turned to her.

“Please, forgive me, I could not grab her,” Overgirl said. 

“You had the perfect chance, and now they’re on their guard!” Oliver-X yelled at her. “You’re not understanding how important you are. How important you are to the cause, to me. How am I supposed to go forward and rule?”

“You have him!” Overgirl yelled. “I can still grab her, I can still….”

Overgirl struggled not to show weakness. Yet, her heart, it caused her more pain. And now, she felt the the stress from the fight accelerated her demise. Overgirl closed her eyes deeply. For a brief second, she thought that her husband was going to put her down like a mad dog. But Oliver-X gasped himself and moved to the next room, not to show weakness in front of his captive. 

“You’re a pawn,” Oliver said. “You’re better than then. They need you, a lot more than you need them.”

“They’ve given me purpose,” Overgirl said. “Your only purpose is to be a donor to the strongest willed man.”

“You’re dying, and they’re using your desperation,” Oliver said. “But, I don’t think either you or him are in control. There’s someone pulling your strings. Someone who is using you both as puppets and manipulating your own desperation. But whom?”

Overgirl once again tried to ignore him. But, it was hard to. 

“You’re not tricking me into letting you out,” Overgirl said.

“Of course not, you’re much too smart for that,” Oliver said. “But, not smart enough to see when you’re a pawn of a depraved man. But, is it my counterpart or is it someone else?”

“You mind your tongue about my husband!” Overgirl screamed.

Suddenly, that triggered an episode for her. She stormed out of the room and Oliver waited. Tranquil, he would find a means to escape. Everything had their weaknesses.

“You are a remarkable specimen, Mr. Queen.”

A balding man in glasses appeared in front of Oliver’s line of sight.

“Hugo Strange, I presume?”

“Yes, it appears that I’m well known to you,” Strange said. “You know, I will enjoy pealing back your mind and allowing my colleague to take control of your body. They’ve both given me the ability to experiment on so many interesting individuals. They are strong you…..”

Oliver found a way to break the vortex field and grab Strange by the throat. He slammed Strange up against the wall and hammered off three punches.

A pain, a searing pain, erupted down Oliver’s spine. 

“Hello, Oliver, my name is Vandal Savage.”

Oliver heard the urban legends about the man, but this was the first time he encountered Savage face to face. The pain bombarded his brain as something vibrated through Oliver’s spine.

“You thought you were being clever to give yourself another advantage when you stole Hunter Zolomon’s powers,” Savage said. “But, yet, you’ve sealed your own grave.”

Savage punted Oliver in the ribs.

“Best not damage his body, the Furher will be upset,” Strange said.

Savage nodded and pressed his boot into the chest of a downed and paralyzed Oliver. Oliver recalled his training and resolved to find a way to block some of the worst pain he’s ever experienced from his mind. To rise up and fight.

“If there’s nothing I would enjoy more, it’s watching two versions of Oliver Queen burn.”

And with that, Oliver had been back in his prison.

* * *

  
Sam had been patched up and had been resting. Of course, there was no rest. Lena, Laurel, Diana, Kara, and Sara all looked to each other. Olivia did not join them, having been out and hunting Nazis. The two troops they had were not responding and that was not counting the other three who killed themselves for the glory of the Reich.

A portal opened up and the Reverse-Flash zipped through.

“I’ll be blunt, this situation is worse than we thought,” Emmy said. “Gideon, tell them.”

“I’ve intercepted a message from Vandal Savage’s future self who send the means to go to Earth-X,” Gideon said. “A world which has the Nazis won the second World War. We believe Savage’s direct interference in the past caused that world, and now, he intends to gain revenge on the man who mortally wounded his future self, Oliver Queen.”

“You know what must be done, so we can ensure only the fittest of humanity will survive,” Savage said. “Play the long game, earn the trust of Kara Zor-El and Oliver Queen of Earth-X, and then poison them, forcing them to capture their alternate universe counterparts. After the crisis, they were two of my most persistent adversaries.”

“Hera,” Diana murmured when the implications struck her. 

“Fuck, he gave future weapons to Nazis,” Sara concluded. “No wonder…..”

“I’ve been studying the energy that alternate Oliver blasted all Oliver to his Earth with,” Lena said. “I might….”

**“I’ve got the means to get to Earth-X, but it’s not a trip which will be easy,” Emmy interjected.**   
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(28, 29, and 30) on November 3rd, 2020.**


	28. Chapter 28(11/3/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on November 3rd, 2020.**   
**Chapter Twenty-Eight.**

* * *

  
Several guards prepped Oliver on a table. He pretty much got a sense of what was going to happen. And all he could wait for the right moment to strike and to get out of here. He was unfortunately running out of time though. The pain which erupted through his right arm became more obvious. 

“Go get him,” Overgirl said. “I can handle him.”

The guards obeyed her commands. Overgirl stepped into the room and crouched over Oliver. It had been only a few seconds but it had felt like so much longer, before she spoke.

“You are much like him, much like this Earth’s Oliver, until Savage got a hold of him,” Overgirl said. “He was poisoned, we both were. It affected us in different ways. I don’t trust either Savage or Strange.”

“And yet, you still allow yourself to be used as a puppet,” Oliver said. “Or maybe it’s that lump on the back of your head?”

Overgirl blinked. She had not noticed it before. Overgirl’s fingers brushed up against the lump in the back of her head and poked around at it. She could not get any kind of human ailment, thanks to being Krypotonian, so that was not it. There was something here. 

An implant, of some sort. Overgirl moved towards a drawer of surgical tools. She found it. Despite it burning into her hand, the Kryptonite knife would be what she needed. It could kill her, if she did this wrong, but given that Overgirl was already dying, what was the harm?

Overgirl stabbed herself in the back of the neck, violently. The knife ripped into the back of her neck. It caused great stress on her heart, but Overgirl felt it. Through great searing pain, she tore the implant of her spine. She staggered and barely could stand up.

“It’s out, it’s out,” Overgirl said. “But, we don’t have much time. I can get you to the portal, but….if we don’t get there soon, I’m going to take all of us out.”

“What are you talking about?”

“My heart is going to explode,” Overgirl said. “It’s like a bomb that will wipe out everyone on this Earth. But, they deserve it, with what they’ve done to me. Yes, my head’s more clear now.”

“Your heart’s going to….”

“Yes,” Overgirl managed through a gasping breath. “If I don’t get it out of my body, it’s going to explode. It’s like a bomb. I need a replacement badly, and I couldn’t capture the doner that I wanted to.”

“Help me and I can help you.”

“Can you really help me with this?” Overgirl asked.

“I’m the Demon. I’m Ra’s al Ghul. I don’t know if that means anything on your Earth.”

“No, but you do have great power. And hold still because this will hurt.”

Overgirl vibrated her hand through Oliver’s lower back and removed the nano-tech device which caused him great pain. She ripped it from his hand. 

Now free, Oliver rose up. The guards heard him and were about ready to say something.

Oliver slammed a surgical knife into the throat of one of the guards to stop him from talking, all while ripping through his vocal cords.

* * *

  
Savage and Strange claimed his alternate counterpart would be ready for the mind transfer. Oliver Queen of Earth-X could not think of it, not a moment too soon. He gasped and wheezed when he walked forward. Every step was sheer agony as he walked. 

“Soon,” he said.

The sound of battles hit him. Vandal Savage brushed down him in the hallway, with Hugo Strange following him. Two guards smashed through the roof and Overgirl dropped down in front of him, right next to Oliver himself.

“Obviously, much like a dog, you must learn another valuable lesson about pain.”

Savage cranked the dial of the device and tried to injure Oliver. Only, Oliver did not suffer pain. And he fired an arrow off which Savage caught in mid-air.

“Obviously, we have a traitor.”

Savage jumped on Oliver. Oliver dodged the attack. The two of them went hand to hand in battle with each other, as Earth-X Oliver slumped against the wall. He fumbled for his pocket, to get another vial of the serum to strengthen his body, but he never felt weaker.

Up the stairs, Hugo Strange bolted, and came face to face with Overgirl. Overgirl’s eyes flared and she looked more dangerous than ever.

“Did you plan to fix it?”

“Savage gave me everything I needed, but you were going to die, both of you were, once Savage had control, and gained revenge against his enemies,” Strange said. “Once you were dead….argh!”

Black Arrow used his last bit of strength to stab Strange right through the back. Or so he thought. 

Savage slammed into the wall from Oliver’s attack. Oliver punched him rapidly in the ribs and cracked him hard several times in the ribs with a pipe.

“I’ve survived a nuclear blast,” Savage said. “Do you really think that you….”

Savage severed all of Savage’s tendons in his arms and legs to cause him great pain. Oliver punished him severely. Blood splattered out of Strange’s mouth the more violently Oliver attacked.

“Zerstörer.”

Much like a robot, Oliver Queen of Earth-X rose up. Black Arrow turned towards the hood and in a blink of an eye he shot forward. The two mirror counterparts went toe to toe with each other in battle. 

More guards appeared, right as a portal opened.

* * *

  
Wonder Woman dove out of the portal and lassoed one of the Nazi troops out of mid-air. She performed a tuck and roll action and dodged the energy cannons. 

White Canary jumped down onto the backs of the heads of the enemies and assaulted them with a violent series of attacks. One of the guards stabbed at her, until Black Canary canary cried her way out of mid-air.

Up in the sky, Supergirl blasted them back with a violent series of punches. The guards crumpled underneath the attacks of the Girl of Steel. She flipped over the head of her adversary and with one vicious attack, dislocated his shoulder. There was a violent attack.

Reign gave them no quarter. If anyone deserved justice, it was the individuals who performed some of history’s worst atrocities. Reign slammed her hand down into the chest of the enemy and toppled him over. She smashed all of her enemies down onto the ground.

“Fall back!”

“No!”

Reign cracked their necks back. She had wanted to make up for the last time and the best way to do it was to punish these people. 

Several more arrows flew into strategic points of the enemies to take them down to the ground. The Green Arrow launched herself high into the air and slammed her knee down onto the back of the neck of another adversary.

“Where’s Oliver?” Black Canary asked.

The Reverse-Flash put her hand through the chest of a particular well armed Nazi solider and toppled him over. The other Nazis, seeing this demon dressed in yellow, fled as fast as their legs could take them.

But not fast enough, so the Reverse-Flash could not take them out as well, with the most rapid precision.

“He must be above.”

* * *

  
Black Arrow engaged with the Hood, rapid fire punches bounced off of both of them. He was taxing the limits of his powers. 

“You’re nothing but a puppet, with all of the serum that Strange and Savage have been giving you,” the Hood responded. 

“Yes!” Overgirl yelled. “We don’t have much time, but….you need to fight this. You are given this role for a reason and…..”

Savage appeared from behind and launched a sphere. It broke open and exploded to send Kryptonite dust at Overgirl. The little nanites buried into her body and Overgirl dropped to her knees in misery. 

A second passed as Oliver both clipped his Earth-X counterpart and grabbed Savage by the throat and slammed him against the wall very hard.

“It contaminates her body, and accelerates her explosion,” Savage said. “I’m going to survive, but you won’t, Oliver. No matter how fast you run. I’ve won.”

Black Arrow rose, a snarling feral beast. At least until Overgirl grabbed him around the head and put her hands on either side of his head. With crushing motion, she cracked his skull and killed him instantly. 

“At least your misery ends before you see me suffer,” Overgirl gasped. 

Overgirl closed her eyes and collapsed down onto the ground. Her body began to blow.

Savage pulled out a long knife and lunged at Oliver. Oliver blocked the attack and hit a series of timed strikes to rupture Savage’s heart, lungs, stomach, and kidney before he slammed Savage through a wall for good measure.

“Please, run!” Overgirl gasped. “Get out of here now.”

Time swirled around them just seconds before Overgirl was going to explode. Oliver grabbed her hand and another figure grabbed her hands.

* * *

  
Brianna Allen and Emmanuelle Thawne dragged both Overgirl and Oliver into flash time. Everything blinked around them. Lena arrived a second later.

“We can’t hold this forever, and I can’t hold her energy explosion back,” Emmanuelle said. “We have to get the heart out now, it’s going to need a precise hand.”

“Right, just tell me what to do,” Brianna said. 

“Vibrate slightly, careful not to rupture anything else,” Emmanuelle said. “When you have the heart, remove it.”

It was a small mercy the Kryptonite dust had managed to weaken Overgirl enough. Brianna stuck her hand through Overgirl’s chest and pulled a glowing, pulsing heart which looked quite frankly radioactive out.

“We have seven minutes, precisely, but get the heart to Earth-49,” Emmy said. “It’s an Earth of the walking dead.”

“Zombies,” Brianna muttered.

Brianna zipped through the portal to dispose of the explosive heart on the zombie Earth. Lena prepped a needle and Kara just looked at it apprehensively. 

“It’s going to hurt,” Lena said. “We’ve never tested the procedure on non-human….”

“Seven minutes, Ms. Luthor, she has nothing to lose.”

“Right, it might sting a bit.”

Lena stuck the needle into Kara’s chest and extracted the cells she needed to replicate Kara’s working, healthy heart. The nano-bots rebuilt and replicated the heart. Brianna returned a second later.

“Alright, now for the tricky part.”

* * *

  
Overgirl bolted up out of bed. It was a bad nightmare, a bad nightmare, but she was in the middle of a lab where several machines hooked to her and monitored her vital signs.

“Kara?”

“Beloved, I’m….”

“I’m not your husband,” Oliver said. 

The other one and it all flooded back to Overgirl. She was too tired and beaten down to do anything. The horrors she committed, they all flooded back to her.

“We replicated Supergirl’s cells to create a working heart for you and implanted it into your body,” Oliver said. “You’ve been sedated and observed for the past week, but you’re going to make a fuller recovery. And in fact, you’re going to be stronger than ever.”

“Right?” Kara asked “Savage? Strange?”

“We left them to rot on Earth-X,” Oliver said. “Your health and safety is the most important.”

Overgirl had training rooted deep into her which stated the mission triumphed over everything else. The devices disconnected her and Overgirl hovered an inch above the bed. 

“What happens now?” Overgirl asked. 

“Redemption and you rebuilding your life the way you want it to me,” Olvier said.

“No, I should be exiled to the Phantom Zone with the rest of the criminals for the crimes I’ve committed,” Overgirl said. 

Oliver wrapped up Overgirl in an embrace. She hesitated for a long second and then decided to go all in. She kissed Oliver on the lips which he returned. His hands gently, but firmly roamed down her body.

“Perhaps a field test is in order to see if my new heart could take certain strenuous activities?” Overgirl asked. “I do owe you for saving my life.”

“If you want.”

Overgirl kissed Oliver again. Yes she did, and yes they would.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29(11/3/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on November 3rd, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

  
**Chapter Twenty-Nine.(Oliver/Overgirl+Oliver/Supergirl/Overgirl)**

  
Overgirl straddled the waist of her soon to be lover. Comparing different versions of Oliver would be both unfair and pointless, especially given it would bring up past angst. However, Overgirl could feel Oliver’s throbbing cock up against her. She scooped it out a bit with X-Ray vision, but seeing it with X-Ray vision and seeing it up close, and feeling it up are two different things.

“Mmm, this deserves more attention,” Overgirl said.

Overgirl dropped to her knees with a heavy breath and began to worship her new god. Her tongue danced up against Oliver’s thick member as it pulsed up against her warm throat. Oliver’s hands threaded through her blonde hair. She asked for it and Oliver speared his prick all the way down her throat which caused Overgirl to gasp around his length. Oliver picked up a steady pace and fucked her mouth. 

“Mmm!”

Oliver heard the sounds of her moist, savory lips popping and releasing his prick. The skilled archer threaded his fingers through Overgirl’s hair and rocked into her mouth and all the way down her throat. Overgirl popped her lips around Oliver and hummed, more loudly than ever before as Oliver slapped his testicles all the way down against the point of her jaw. Oliver knew precisely what he was doing.

“You’re good.”

Oh, Overgirl appreciated the compliment, and wanted to give even more reasons for Oliver to compliment her. He grabbed her head and fucked her mouth good and tight. The swell of Overgirl’s throat around his cock echoed and her tongue swirled around him through several deep and powerful thrusts. Oliver grabbed her head and face-fucked her, to get closer and closer to the breaking point.

One more push and Oliver’s thick, juicy cum spilled into Overgirl’s throat. She pushed herself down onto Oliver’s prick and slurped him loudly. Oliver’s fingers stroked against the back of her head as he kept pumping load after load down her throat. 

“Thanks for the meal, babe.”

Overgirl licked his cock clean and turned around. Oliver grabbed her hips and positioned her on all fours on the bed. The gown Overgirl wore flipped up to reveal her horny pussy and thick, juicy ass. Oliver slapped her ass and Overgirl looked over her shoulder at Oliver with a very smokey and hungry glaze. She ground her pussy up against Oliver as if she dared him to do so.

One huge plunge and Oliver buried himself deep into Overgirl. Overgirl screamed her head off at being stuffed. Oliver’s thick testicles swung back and forth and smacked Overgirl on her thighs as Oliver plunged himself deep into her warm and wet core. 

“Oooh, grab me and fuck me like you mean it,” Overgirl said. “Really test to see how durable I am.”

Her heart beating without any pain made Overgirl just glow with excitement. The only thing which hit her body was pleasure. The pleasure brought by these two swollen testicles slapping on her thighs in a repeated motion. They left their marks on Overgirl.

Overgirl clamped down onto Oliver and came. She squeezed his cock so tightly, and almost dared him to hold back. Oliver’s only response was to grab her supple breasts and squeeze them while he pushed down into her from behind. 

The skilled assassin manipulated every pleasure point on Overgirl’s body. The surgery required her to spend some time recovering under some red solar lamps, so most certainly, she could feel this more. Well, Oliver could still make a Kryptonian feel it thanks to his Mirikuru enhanced strength.

Those balls were very full. Overgirl knew this was a long distance marathon and not a sprint. Still, she could not help and milk Oliver’s pulsing organ. Every invading thrust sent Overgirl’s mind on a journey over the edge. Oh, she felt pleasure, so much of it in fact. Oliver squeezed the underside of her breast as he took control of her body and thrust as deep into her as humanly possible.

“Cum for me,” Oliver breathed on Overgirl’s neck.

Overgirl tightened on Oliver’s prick and let herself loose with one of the most amazing orgasms possible. She saw stars as Oliver rode out her orgasm. 

The positions switched, so Overgirl could sit on Oliver’s lap and bounce on his cock. Oliver took control of her and sucked on her breasts. Overgirl squealed out in delight and wrapped her arms tight around the back of Oliver’s head to allow him to suck on her tits. 

The number of times Overgirl came, oh she lost count. But, she wanted to enjoy every single second of this pleasure. This gift gave her a second chance. And Overgirl had this man to thank.

Every push of this tight Kryptonian pussy around his organ tested Oliver’s resolve. He slid up and ran his fingers down Overgirl’s body. The Earth-X version of Kara Zor-El kept bouncing. Her moans grew more intense.

“You have to cum soon.”

Half a question, half a pleading statement. Oliver just smiled and pressed up against her. He rocked Overgirl’s body and sent her onto a one way trip of pleasure. He could feel her tense up and her moans get even louder. He made this gorgeous woman see stars the faster Oliver rocked inside of her. Oliver kicked up the pace and drove his cock all the way into her body.

“Yes!” Overgirl moaned in his ear. “YES!”

Oliver got closer, for sure. He spent as much time enjoying this woman. She milked him upon every orgasm and tested Oliver’s resolve. Oliver’s resolve to hold back. He held on tight and drove deep inside of her. 

One more grunting push and Oliver let her go one more time before he unleashed inside of her. His cum spilled deep into Overgirl’s body with each rushing motion. Overgirl jammed her wet pussy down onto his cock and pumped blast after blast into his body. 

The second Overgirl finished once again, she collapsed into Oliver’s arms. A punch-drunk smile crossed the Earth-X visitor’s face before she kissed Oliver.

* * *

  
Supergirl stepped into the room. She wore nothing but her cape wrapped around her and a pair of boots. Oliver finished pounding Overgirl into the bed before Kara took over and slipped Oliver’s cock into her mouth to begin to suck on it hard. Oliver grabbed the back of the head of his second Kryptonian lover of the night and looked down into her eyes. He slowly rode her mouth to each of Kara’s excited, and hungry moans.

“I see Lena gave you a clean bill of health,” Oliver managed through her sucks.

Kara popped her lips off of him and smiled.

“Yes, and she’ll be up soon,” Supergirl stated. “But, in the meantime.”

She returned to pleasuring Oliver. A dazed Overgirl returned and took Oliver’s fat balls into her hand and cupped them.

“It’s the gift that keeps on giving,” Overgirl said.

With lust, Overgirl slobbered all over Oliver’s balls and drove her mouth down onto her. Overgirl sucked on Oliver’s balls while Supergirl took his length. The two flavors of Kara Zor-El came up to the tip of his cock and pleasured Oliver’s length to hungry dive in and make sure his manhood slid between their lips. Yes, it felt very good, with the two Kryptonians forming a vacuum seal around his cock and sucking on it.

Kara released after a second and began to stroke his cock. Her Earth-X twin and Supergirl planted numerous kisses down Oliver’s length.

“I need this,” Kara moaned.

Earth-X Kara, or Xara as Oliver had been calling her in his head as shorthand, broke into a smile.

“Clean my pussy, so he can fuck you from behind.”

Kara dove between Xara’s warm pussy and drove her tongue down the woman’s cum soaked snatch. The Earth-X Kryptonian mewled in delight from the tongue just pressing down into her insides. Oh, Xara’s eyes just flashed and she observed the cock which spent a better part of a couple hours inside of her line up and plunged inside of Kara.

The Girl of Steel’s pussy clamped around the archer’s favored tool. In some ways, it was like greeting a hold friend. Oliver pressed up inside of her and rocked her body, to slam all the way inside of her. The cries echoed throughout the room from Oliver driving himself deep into Kara’s clutching cunt. 

“Missed this, didn’t you?”

Oh, Kara would argue that Oliver missed this just as much as well. His swinging balls slapped down onto her body. 

“You still have some work to do, Supergirl!”

Overgirl ensured that Supergirl drove tongue first into her snatch and began to devour her good and hard. The loud sounds of intense pleasure echoed throughout the room. Supergirl ate out Overgirl’s snatch.

Oliver picked up the pace and held Kara’s hips to fuck her tight. Her insides molded up against his cock the deeper Oliver plunged into her. He rocked, back and forth against her and just drove her into a daze. Oh, yes, it felt amazing to feel Kara’s warm walls close down around him.

“Cum for me,” Oliver whispered in Supergirl’s ear. “You know you want to.”

Oh, Kara was already halfway there. She squeezed and released Oliver’s intense prick. Oliver pushed all the way down into her body and rocked her good and deal. Oliver squeezed Kara’s tight ass and plunged as far into her as humanly possible. It felt amazing to be perfectly honest to feel Oliver’s prick drive into her. 

Kara’s milking motion sent a wave of pleasure around Oliver. Oliver picked up the pace and kept driving down into Kara. Her insides formed a very warm and very tight seal around him. Oliver pressed deep inside of her and rocked her hard from behind until she came all over the place.

“I want to taste her on your cock, beloved,” Overgirl breathed.

Oliver flashed over and shoved his cock down Overgirl’s gullet. She took it like a champ and slurped the warm juices which Supergirl released all over it. Oliver grabbed two hands fulls of Overgirl’s hair and rammed deep into her mouth with a very intense face-fucking session which left her breathing hard and loving every single second of it. 

The moment Oliver returned to Supergirl, she jumped up and pounced onto his cock. Oliver turned around and shoved Kara onto the bed and rocked her body. Her legs were held up and spread so Oliver could fuck Kara deeper.

“Stronger than Kryptonite, isn’t it?” Xara asked. 

Xara sat on Kara’s face and smothered it in between her firm thighs. The Girl of Steel happily slurped her counterpart’s warm honey pot. She delved in and out, her eager little tongue driving Xara to the breaking point. Xara pretty much exploded all over her face.

Patience, Overgirl waited a very long time. She watched as Oliver’s thick balls slapped down onto Supergirl’s thighs. Supergirl’s lovely legs wrapped around Oliver’s waist and pulled him inside of her. Each riding motion brought Supergirl’s tongue as deep into her as possible. Overgirl’s mouth hung open.

Kara, Kara wanted this ride to never end. Oliver’s big thick balls kept hitting on her. The red solar lamps which had been used for healing purposes also sapped some of the strength out of Kara. Well not nearly as much as those big swinging balls rocked her senseless.

“She’s going to lose it,” Xara sang gleefully.

Oh, takes one to no one and with that, Kara drove her tongue into Xara’s pussy. 

The positions switched, with Oliver grabbing Kara and fucking her from the side. All while Kara’s face smashed between Xara’s breasts. Oliver’s fingers darted in between her legs. The three lovers moaned excitedly the faster they moved to each other. 

“I bet you can’t stay with it long enough for him to cum inside of you,” Xara breathed. “You’re a little girl scout, sugar, spice, and everything nice.”

Oh, Kara just melted between the bodies of her two lovers. The Girl of Steel felt a flare up of energy just increase. The faster Oliver rocked her, the more she felt. The more lust which bombarded inside of her body and drove her completely nuts with pleasure.

“I bet you won’t stay with this for very long,” Xara breathed. “Go ahead, let it go, little girl.”

To Kara’s credit, the Girl of Steel stayed with it for a long time. Stayed for Oliver pumping himself into her body and rocking her to a breaking point. Oliver held Kara in tight and rocked himself all the way into her body to make her moan very intensely. Oliver knew precisely what he needed to do to unleash inside of Kara. 

“Cum.”

One commanding word drove Kara completely and blissfully to the breaking point. She tightened around Oliver and milked his prick as Oliver pumped inside of her. 

Then, Oliver, after much teasing, spilled his load inside of Kara. Warm sticky juices blasted the inside of the Girl of Steel. She came at least two more times before Oliver finished up inside of her.

A ravenous Overgirl laid in wait to pounce Oliver. With her new found lease on life, Overgirl was going to get as much out of the situation as possible, with many poundings.

The sultry gaze in her eyes lit the fire and Overgirl drove herself down onto Oliver to begin riding him while a dazed Kara recovered.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen, Samantha Arias, Alex Danvers, Overgirl(NEW)**


	30. Chapter 30(11/3/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on November 3rd, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter Thirty:(Oliver/Kara/Lena/Overgirl)**

* * *

  
Both Supergirl and Overgirl laid at the foot of the bed, tied up. Lena Luthor, dressed in some lacy black lingerie, crawled up Oliver’s body and kissed him intensely. The two joined each other, pretty much mouth to mouth, as Oliver explored every single last inch of Lena’s body.

“Just sit back and enjoy the show,” Lena said with a wink. 

The vibrator’s Lena latched them and started to rub against their clits at the lowest settings. The two weakened by red sunlight Kryptonian women could only writhe and moan as Lena pumped Oliver’s cock and got it ready to go.

The panties slipped to the side and revealed Lena’s warm slit. Oliver dove down between them. Lena pressed a button on the remote to get the vibrators to their next frequency. Their exposed breasts with nipples hard as possible had been exposed in the air. 

The fingers of Oliver drove down against Lena and squeezed her nipples to really get her going. His prick danced inches away from Lena’s warm opening. Lena watched their two captive pets. Already on a high from today’s successful emergency surgery, Lena could hardly wait to feel what Oliver had for her.

Oliver’s skilled hands manipulated her to the edge. Prior to the point where Oliver slid inside her and filled Lena’s body up with a nice, long thrust. Oh, Lena just saw stars the very instant Oliver slammed inside of her body. He rocked, deep inside of her with several hard thrusts.

“Oliver, make sure they see my face,” Lena breathed.

A hand grabbed the back of Lena’s hair and held her up. Her encouraging moans allowed Oliver to spike deeper inside of her body. He rocked back and forth and made Lena Luthor just cream herself all over him. Oliver knew precisely all of the right buttons to hit to drive Lena completely wild with pleasure. 

Xara and Kara writhed a little bit. Their bodies ached and craved attention.

“Thirty seconds and now!” Lena encouraged him. 

Oliver spread Kara’s legs and drove his cock into her. Kara did not know the exact moment where Oliver pulled out of Lena and pushed himself inside of her. All she knew was she loved every second of being held tight and fucked fast by her man. Oh, the feeling of his testicles rippling against her thighs made Kara just cry out in delight. Oliver filled her wet pussy up and she clutched his cock.

Switch to Xara and Xara’s eyes went wide with lust. Oliver grabbed her hair and rocked her as roughly as she wanted to. It did not take too long, given the fact that Xara was on a trigger, for her to juice all over his prick. Oliver held onto her tight. 

A second passed, and Oliver dove back into Lena. He slid inside of her body and ran his fingers down every inch of her delicious body. Oliver leaned closer to Lena and pushed all the way into her. Each rocking thrust drove Lena completely to the edge with pleasure.

“Go ahead. Cum for me.”

The tightening of her pussy around Oliver’s prick sent a feeling of delight through Lena’s body. Oliver grabbed her tight and pushed into her with each thrust. Each motion drove Oliver all the way into Lena and rocked her body hard with a multitude of thrusts.

“Oooh, yes!” Lena cried out in thinly disguised pleasure. 

The skilled fingers danced over Lena’s body. Oliver teased the bodies of both Xara and Kara, as they writhed in their binds. Oliver returned his full attention to Lena and slid his warm fingers into her mouth to allow her to suck them. The hungry woman sucked every single last drop of juices from Oliver’s fingers.

The tastes of these two beautiful Kryptonians, which writhed before her and Oliver, just set a fire under Lena’s loins. The fire could only be put out by Oliver’s constant rocking of her body. He went back and forth into her, his balls swung fast and hit her on the thighs with added aggression. Lena almost slipped her nails down the bed and let out an intense cry the second Oliver drove into her body.

“One more time,” Oliver breathed in Lena’s ear.

“Ooooh, yes!” Lena cried out as she tightened around him.

Oliver bottomed himself out into Lena’s body and she clutched him, good and hard. The intense pumping rocked inside of her body the faster Oliver thrusted. Oliver rode out Lena’s orgasm as he slowly, but surely edged towards one of his own.

Kara and Xara could feel the energy course down their bodies. The two women did the only thing they could do to indulge in their passions. They turned their heads to kiss and aggressively make out with each other. Lena drove her fingers into their tight pussies as Oliver rocked into them from behind.

“Lena!” Kara squealed out in delight.

Had it not been for her powers shut off, Kara might have burned the room down with her heat vision. One toe curling orgasm just pressed down into her and Kara rocked back. She let herself go completely wild the faster Lena drove her fingers deep into the woman.

“You’re losing control, Supergirl.”

Oliver picked up the pace inside of Lena and speaking of losing control, he lost control inside of Lena. The duo shared an intense over the top orgasm, which made her feel really good the faster Oliver pounded her deep into the bed. Oliver dumped his load into Lena and filled her body up with pump after pump of cum which just shot inside of her pussy.

With a smile, Oliver released Supergirl and Overgirl from their bindings. Xara and Kara crawled over and understood their purpose. They dove between Lena’s legs and began to kiss and lick her. They collected the thick juices which spilled down her thighs.

“Perfect,” Oliver grunted.

They had been riled up and now it was time for Oliver to move in for the kill. Oliver slammed his prick deep inside of Xara’s tight cunt from behind while he finger fucked Kara. The screams of both of the Kryptonian women echoed throughout the room.

Kara longed for Oliver to be inside of her once again. Of course, since Lena kept her busy by forcing Kara’s face down in her pussy, and made her lick extremely hard. Lena tugged on Kara’s blonde hair and maneuvered her face to make Kara drive in on and out with an increased pussy lust which only increased.

Lena squirted deep into the mouth of her talented friend. Kara slurped it up and Lena hummed when she rocked back and forth. 

Oliver switched between the two Kryptonians. Both longed for his seed, but Oliver was not going to let up on them just yet. His hands dipped down and skillfully squeezed their breasts to make them both go completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. 

“Hang on,” Oliver told Xara. “There’s a tradition when joining my collective. And one that I think you’ll enjoy, you dirty little minx.”

Oliver pressed his finger deep into Xara’s warm anus, and manipulated her insides. The Earth-X visitor moaned the faster Oliver drove his finger into her ass. He went into her and made her hair rocked back.

“That’s a perfect idea,” Lena said. 

Lena spread Kara’s ass cheeks and shoved her tongue inside to get her nice and wet. Kara breathed in heavily, the rim job which Lena gave her only sent her to the breaking point. Lena popped her mouth on in and slurped as loud as humanly possible on her.

With Xara’s ass prepared, there was nowhere to go, but in it. Oliver leaned on deep and spread Xara’s cheeks before he buried himself in between them. The Earth-X survivor let out a hungry little moan the very second Oliver speared inside of her tight ass from behind. 

“YES!” Xara moaned. “Fuck my ass!”

Oliver slapped her tight backside and rocked down into her. He made sure her ass squeezed him as Oliver drove down into her. 

Kara found herself leveled against Xara’s pussy. Lena ran her strap on cock down Kara’s backside and squeezed it. She teased Kara and rocked up against her body. Lena drove deep inside of her body and filled her ass while she lowered tongue first into Xara’s overflowing slit.

A cry of lust erupted from Overgirl’s body. Her nipples, sensitive from the vibrations introduced into her body earlier, had been rubbed by Oliver. While Oliver pumped his thick cock deep into her ass and bounced Xara up and down onto it. Xara lost it completely when she tightened around his body. 

“Such a perfect ass,” Lena said. “Made to be my fuck toy.”

Oliver slammed deep into Xara as Lena drove deep into Kara. The two went back and forth and fucked the tight asses of their respective lovers. Kara slurped on her counterpart’s pussy and moaned, deeply and hungrily. Oh, things were heating up, no question about it. 

“You’re born to be fucked, no question about it,” Lena leaned. “Are you going to cum, Supergirl? Are you going to succumb to my fingers?”

Lena drove her fingers deep into Kara’s pussy. She viewed Oliver’s prick deep into Overgirl’s ass. She owed everything to their work, so damn right she would be their own personal fuck toy. Of course, it was nothing she would complain about, if the intense look in Xara’s face was any option.

“Cum all over your twin’s face,” Oliver suggested.

A blast of cum shot out and struck Supergirl in the face. Overgirl pumped her hips back and forth and let out everything, with a flood of cum just rocketing up against her. Oh, yes, she could feel it, feel the pleasure just bombard through her body. 

“Oh, Rao take me!”

“No, not Rao, just me,” Oliver said.

The combined orgasms of Supergirl and Overgirl hit at the same time. Oliver pumped deep into Xara’s body and manipulated it. 

Lena and Oliver positioned their partners so they were face to face on their knees. Absolute mirrors of each other. Their eyes reflected the pleasure on the other hand. Oliver and Lena drove down into them and pushed both Xara and Kara to the limits to drive them completely wild. 

Every time Kara had an itch, Lena dove in to scratch it. Oliver drove his fingers into her for a brief second and rode out her intense squirting orgasm. Kara tightened around him and released. 

Oliver plowed into the ass of his newest mate. She had a nice one, firm and supple,and Oliver should enjoy it as much as possible. As much as Xara obviously enjoyed it.

Before today, Overgirl thought for a moment she would not experience pleasure. But for the first time since the doom of her own planet, she felt free. Free, and Oliver’s thick balls promised her something to come. She would release along with him, as Oliver leaned in to hammer fuck her ass as hard as humanly possible.

“Go ahead!” Overgirl cried.

Oliver intended to. First he wanted to enjoy the warmth of this, every last bit of it. He picked up a steadier pace and rocked into Overgirl, to drive into her. He pressed down and drove into her to rock her into the bed. Oliver held her tight and drove into her. 

Finally, Oliver came inside of Overgirl’s ass and spilled inside of her. His balls erupted and pasted the inside of her warm, tight back hole. 

Lena came all over Kara and Kara came over Lena’s probing fingers. Lena moaned deep in Kara’s ear and pumped away at her to ride her faster and faster until her hips turned into nothing other than a blur. 

“Perfect,” Lena said.

A lick of the ear made Kara shudder. Oliver and Lena pulled over and met in the middle for an embrace. They kissed briefly before Lena grinned.

“Switch?”

Oliver had been on the same wavelength. Time for Lena and Oliver to switch dance partners.   
**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(31, 32, and 33) on November 10th, 2020.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen, Samantha Arias, Alex Danvers, Overgirl**


	31. Chapter 31(11/10/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted On November 10th, 2020.**   
**Chapter Thirty-One:**

* * *

  
Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth-X cut a path of destruction. She noticed Oliver’s body, unmoving, dead. For a few seconds, she put a hand on the man’s chest and could feel the devoid signs of life. She did not show weakness on the outside. Internally though, the woman known as Deathbird had been fuming for a few seconds.

“We did everything we could. But, his counterpart murdered him in cold blood.”

Vandal Savage, who also looked like he saw better days, walked into the room. Deathbird’s eyes fell on Savage with a fiery vengeance. Seconds later, Deathbird locked her eyes onto the man in front of her, breathing angrily when she stared him down. 

“Where’s Overgirl?” Deathbird asked.

“I fear she’s been kidnapped and they will have brainwashed her,” Savage said. “It’s a real pity.”

Had Deathbird not been surrounded by troops, she would have raged. Her beloved had died. While she held Strange and Savage responsible, due to their inability to do their jobs and protect Oliver, she did not have another person responsible. That weak, pathetic coward who did this to him. 

“Your death will not be in vain,” Deathbird said. “Is the portal still functional?”

“Yes, and we are ready for one final invasion,” Savage said. “If you’re ready to make the monster who did this to our great leader pay.”

A morbid grin spread over Deathbird’s face. Yes, she’s prepared to do this. More than prepared, this has to be done, no question about it. She put a hand on the forehead of the man before her and looked down with a disgusted motion ebfore she pulled out. 

“Let the invasion begin.”

One could see the calculating expression go over the face of Vandal Savage. His longevity told him one thing. What did not kill someone, made them stronger, and now his strength would build. He sent Deathbird, the last of them, on a suicide mission. The chances of her returning intact had been second to none, but Vandal Savage cared little about this. All he had been concerned about was Oliver Queen paying for his actions.

It was not over yet. Deathbird turned and all of them bowed before them.

“It’s time,” Deathbird said. “We will show why we rule with strength. We will show how we cannot be detained. Even in our darkest hour, the parasites who long to overthrow us, will not rise up and take control of this world. Do you understand?”

They all murmured. Deathbird just smiled a shadow of a smile, glad to see her voice had been heard. Now they would march forward. The portal opened and they all marched through.

* * *

  
Under the watchful eye of Oliver, Lena, and Power Girl, another one of her lovely counterparts, Overgirl performed tests. After the vigorous workout she got the other night, Overgirl was pretty confident she was as strong as she ever could be, but she humored them.

Could be worse. They could have her flying through an endless amount of rings. 

Overgirl passed through the final laser array. She shrugged them off and flew through a way to dismantle them. Chances are, they would be more enhanced in power. 

She stopped forward and Oliver smiled.

“So, is that to your satisfaction?” Xara asked. “Or are you in the mood for some more rigorous testing….”

A loud boom echoed through the room. Overgirl dropped down to one knee. Lena rushed over, and she opened up the feed, where a masked figure appeared. Her mask looked like a demonic, twisted representation of a Canary.

“Deathbird,” Xara murmured. “Why?”

“My name is Deathbird, and I come to liberate you from the shackles which have been placed on the right and the righteous from those who are unfit to have a place in society,” Deathbird said. “You have your false heroes, your saviors, but they keep those who are pure and fit to rule down. Parasites will rise up and infect every single aspect of society, unless they stop them. The weak willed fools who will bring us down to their level, instead of putting in the time to rise up. We are here, to save you. You might consider us to be invaders, monsters. You might consider us to be intolerant, but the true intolerance is living in a society which coddles the genetically weak.”

“Boy, she’s really swallowing their ideology,” Karen muttered.

“The indoctrination is strong, from the cradle to the grave,” Overgirl said. “I….old prejudices are hard to break. “

Oliver nodded grimly. That was the problem with extremely political ideologies no matter where on the spectrum they fell. There were going to be people who would fall into a colt of personality.

“Savage is manipulating her to do this,” Overgirl said.

Lena turned to Oliver with a raised eyebrow.

“Didn’t you kill him?”

“Obviously, not enough,” Oliver said. 

“They have an army.”

“And I do as well,” Oliver said. “Diana, Talia, Nyssa, do you hear me?”

“Loud and clear,” Diana said.

“I’m here, beloved,” Nyssa said.

“What do you want us to do?” Talia asked.

“What you’re trained to do,” Oliver said. “Take them all out. But leave Deathbird to me.”

* * *

  
The Nazis began to round up civilians. Diana appeared, with an army of Amazon warriors as far as the eye could see. The men put their weapons on the Amazons.

“You have one chance to surrender,” Diana said. “But, I can assure you that if you squander this chance, you won’t get another one. This is your only opportunity to do so.”

“We won’t fall to you!” one of the men cried. “We defeated the Amazons once before and wiped them out. We drove them back to their pathetic island.”

Diana did not let this statement rattle them. Artemis and Phillipus, on either side of her, stood prepared for battle. And Queen Hippolyta, never one to take a backseat to anyone, stood tall and proud. She wielded the spear and the shield.

“We tried diplomacy,” Hippolyta stated. “And now, we try another way.”

The Queen of the Amazons charged in for battle and wiped out three of them. The battle grew rather fierce, with Hippolyta being the one with the most experience dealing with men this cruel. And they did cause a blight to be cast on any male which soured them to certain extremist groups of Amazons. 

Diana charged one of the figures, who charged up an energy weapon. The Amazon Princess dodged the attacks and came back with a violent assault. She smashed her fist into the ribs of her enemy and grabbed him, to take him down to the ground.

Several shadowed figures swept against the back end of the troops. The picked them off, one by one, like a particularly nasty spider, picking off some juicy flies. 

Talia grabbed one of the nearest troops. He had a small group of children in his crosshairs, therefore, it was prudent to take him out. She smashed her fist hard into the man’s neck to rattle him. Blood spilled out of his mouth and Talia pounded him a couple more times.

Up in the sky, Supergirl appeared. She cut through a path. One of them fired an energy weapon at her. Supergirl dodged a shot and with precise heat vision wiped it out. 

Alex, with members of the DEO backed them off. There was a stand off between the DEO and several of the Nazi troops. 

“Release, the Slayer.”

Whatever, the Slayer was, Supergirl zipped in and stopped them from deploying it. She moved, with a furious action, like a blur popping through the sky and wiping out her enemies two at a time. The Girl of Steel rocked back and hammered her adversaries as hard as possible. 

Deathbird appeared and cut through them with a sonic scream. Even the Girl of Steel had been plucked out of the sky thanks to her deadly screech. Deathbird slammed her foot into the ribs of Supergirl for a second until two more screams connected to her.

Black Canary and White Canary showed up. Behind them, Black Siren and the three sent Deathbird a few steps back.

“Where is that pathetic murdering coward?” Deathbird asked. 

“Did you want to talk to me?”

* * *

  
Deathbird stood her ground. Overgirl and the Hood appeared behind them.

“You’re standing with him?” Deathbird asked. “I knew you were always a problem. You never valued him as much and then….”

“I valued him, and I knew he would not survive, as long as Savage was around, so I did the humane thing and put him down,” Overgirl said. 

“You killed him?” Deathbird asked. 

A device clipped to Deathbird’s neck at super speed to prevent her from screaming. The Flash came back seconds later to join them.

“Savage used us all,” Overgirl said. “Savage was the one who caued that hellhole to be created. He sent the Nazis the designs to create the nuclear bomb, which changed history.”

“So, History is better?” Deathbird asked. “I’ve seen this world. The people are weak, pathetic, easily offended. They think they all deserve things they do not earn.”

“No world is perfect, but ours is broken,” Overgirl said. “I fell into the same trap that Zod did.”

Oliver pulled off his good. For a second, Deathbird faltered, when she looked into his face. It would have been much easier to kill him, if he had left the Hood back on.

“Attack me,” Oliver said. “Kill me. Everyone stand down.”

“Stand back, this is between me and him,” Deathbird screeched.

The second Deathbird approached, Oliver grabbed her by the chin.

“Look me in the eyes when you kill me, unless you’re a coward,” Oliver said. “And if I find that you’re a coward, then you better drop me with your next move. Because, I won’t live with a version of my wife being a coward. You will die.”

Oliver unhooked a device which prevented her from screaming. Deathbird looked him in the eye. 

“Savage manipulated you,” Oliver said. “You never trusted his word. Why start now?”

“Yes, you shouldn’t start now.”

“She’s been indoctrinated well.” 

Vandal Savage turned up behind Deathbird. Oliver shook his head, even though Overgirl wanted him to kill.

“Avenge our Fuhrer’s death, and you will be rewarded,” Vandal Savage said. “Do it now. She who hesitates is lost.”

“He went here on your advice, he died on your advice,” Deathbird said. “But, you wanted him, dead this entire time.”

“Don’t let them…..”

“SHUT UP!”

Deathbird turned around and snapped to send Vandal Savage flying ass over tea kettle with a scream. Overgirl made her move. Heat vision blasted Vandal Savage while Oliver drove his fist into the man’s heart.

“I’ve lived and seen the world’s decay, crumble into dust,” Savage said. “You can’t stop me, and you can’t…..”

Overgirl snapped Savage’s neck and Oliver plunged a sword directly into his heart. Not that he had munch of one. Deathbird finished things up by screaming so loudly in his ear that it reduced his brain to mush. 

The decayed form of Vandal Savage dropped down to the ground. This time, Oliver would ensure he would die. 

The other Nazi soliders stood, is shock. Deathbird dropped to one knee.

“Now you can truly be in peace.”

“Freeze, you are under….”

Overgirl wiped out all of their weapons with one blasting heat vision. A couple of them lost arms in the process from her well precise attack. 

“Flee,” Overgirl said. “You have thirty seconds.”

One of them opened a portal and they went on through. Overgirl’s glowing eyes went back to normal before she dropped down to the ground. 

Deathbird spent the next few minutes in deep pondering thought. Much to everyone’s surprise, she looked at Oliver and threw her arms around him before she kissed him hard.

“I serve the strongest man,” Laurel-X murmured in his ear. “Take me to your bedroom and show me what a man can do for a woman. You obviously inspire great loyalty.”

Overgirl smiled. She knew that Deathbird would be in good hands.

For now, they would burn Savage’s remains and scatter his ashes across several dimensions. They could never be too careful.   
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32(11/10/2020 Update 2 of 3)

* * *

**Second Chapter of a Three Chapter Set Posted On November 10th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 32(Oliver/Laurel(Earth X) and Oliver/Laurel(Earth-2)/Laurel(Earth-X)**  
  
A soft moan erupted through Laurel-X as Oliver ran his fingers down her body. The skilled leader’s fingers pressed against the gorgeous blonde’s body as he laid her body out on the bed. He slowly undressed her out of her armor, to reveal her toned body which Oliver planted numerous kisses down on.

“Please, allow me.”

Deathbird intended to serve her man well. She removed his clothes and revealed a physique which got her drooling. Deathbird’s hands skimmed down his body and played with his strong chest and abs. She skillfully moved down and ran her nails down his chest, to reach his abdomen area. Deathbird slid her fingers around Oliver’s prick and allowed it to grow in size when she pumped it. 

“Mmmm!”

Deathbird swirled her tongue around him and then lowered down. The back of her wet throat wrapped around him. Oliver put his hands around Deathbird’s head and popped his cock down to the back of her throat. The feeling of her warm lips just surrounding his cock and pleasuring his length felt amazing. Oliver grabbed her head and guided his cock all the way into the back of her throat. Deathbird looked up at him with hungry eyes as he pounded her mouth.

The two turned to go into a sixty-nine position. Oliver devoured Deathbird’s pussy like no man ever had before. The young man’s tongue pressed deep inside of her and licked, very hard. Deathbird slapped his throbbing cock with her tongue as he rose and lowered deep into her mouth, fucking it as deep as possible. She moaned, with Oliver’s skilled motions driving his cock into the back of her throat.

Closer, closer, oh it felt very good to have his prick stuffed deep down her throat. Deathbird just moaned excitedly around his prick the faster Oliver slammed down her throat. Oliver had been riding her to the breaking point and several steps beyond it. 

Finally, Oliver busted his load down Deathbird’s throat. Cum squirted into her mouth. Laurel-X sucked him off hard and tasted his potent seed as it spilled into her throat, one thrust at a time. She came over his face in response and Oliver licked her juices up to get her quivering.

The combined pleasure between the two of them smiled. Deathbird climbed onto Oliver’s lap and her chest jiggled invitingly in front of his face. Oliver grabbed her breasts and made her cry out in pleasure. Deathbird closed her eyes, the second Oliver brushed up against her opening.

“I need more,” Deathbird moaned. 

Oliver lined himself against her. It had been obvious that Deathbird saved herself for one man, who did not come around to join her. Perhaps there was a small part of her who was using Oliver as a replacement goldfish for the one that she lost. Regardless, Oliver lined himself up for her body and eased all the way inside of her. Her pussy tightened around Oliver as he drove deep inside of her body.

“Mmmm, yes!” Deathbird breathed in his ear. “Give it to me, baby!”

Oliver pressed his fingers up against Deathbird’s back while he rocked inside of her. Her inner muscles clamped around Oliver’s prick as he worked his way inside of her tightening body. Oh, it felt good, amazing even. Oliver clasped her back and pushed her body down onto him.

“You’re going to cum.”

Deathbird just smiled. The weight of Oliver’s sizeable balls slapped down onto her thighs and left their mark. She tightened around him, an orgasm about ready to hit her hard. Deathbird slid her hands all over her man and rode.

Oliver clasped his hand around her mouth. The vibrations hit his hand and rattled down both of their bodies. Deathbird tightened around Oliver and milked him quite vigorously. His manhood pressed deep inside of her body and made her moan at the top of her lungs as she finished up all over his cock.

The skilled motions of this man among men continued. Oliver slapped his testicles down onto Deathbird’s thighs and rocked her back down onto him. Deathbird squeezed his cock between her silken walls as she pumped a little bit faster onto him.

“Oooh, yes!” Deathbird moaned. “Faster! Faster!”

Insatiable, well that was one thing that did not change. Oliver tipped back and elevated Deathbird’s legs above the top of his head. He rammed deep inside of her body. His thrusts connected in a rhythmic pattern as he kissed down her body. Deathbird clamped her hands around him and pulled Oliver progressively closer so he could drive down and hit certain parts of her body.

“Faster,” Deathbird breathed aggressively in his ear. “Please.”

The moans only increased.

“Yes, cum for me, my lovely little bird,” Oliver said. 

The two made out hungrily. Their bodies insatiable and calling for each other throughout this entire encounter. Oliver pressed down onto his lover and filled up her hungry hole. Deathbird squeezed around him and released her juices with one of the most mind-numbing orgasms possible.

Deathbird achieved release so many times, in so many different ways, she felt back. She grabbed Oliver’s back and drove him deep into her. She said, without any words, what she wanted. It was Oliver’s turn, his turn to give her everything she ever craved.

Oliver let her latest orgasm ride out to the end. All the way to the breaking point. Oliver picked up the pace, more steadily then ever before. He grabbed Deathbird in his arms and drove down into her body. She tightened around him and looked up to the heavens. Mouth hung open, drooling like a madwoman, Oliver could see her about ready to lose it. Oliver bottomed out inside of her. 

Deathbird arched her back and screamed so loudly it was nearly deafening. The choker Oliver slapped back on her both showed his ownership over her and prevented her lethal death cry. Still, Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth-X saw stars before one final climax visited her body.

Oliver followed on through and grabbed Deathbird to pump his cum into her body. He slammed down into her and drove her completely wild with the pleasure dancing through her. Deathbird’s fingers raked down his shoulder and arm as Oliver finished up inside of her.

Perfect, no two ways about it. No words were needed, for actions spoke louder than any words.

* * *

  
The moment Oliver finished up with Deathbird, Black Siren sauntered into the room. She wore nothing, but a choker, fishnet stockings, boots, and a thong. She smiled and kneeled between Oliver’s legs. She picked up Oliver’s sizable cock and slid it between her lips.

“Thanks for your help.”

Oh, Black Siren was glad to help at any time. And now, she would get her reward. Oliver’s massive prick slid all the way down her throat. Black Siren popped her lips around him and moaned. A loud moan echoed as Oliver’s hands guided their way against the back of the woman’s head as she drove her lips down onto him.

Deathbird, hungry for more, crawled down the bed. She cupped Oliver’s fat testicles in her hand. Still full, obviously, she did not do the job properly. Time to correct that past mistake. Deathbird leaned on in and sucked Oliver’s prick.

Two lovely versions of Laurel pleasured Oliver in so many different ways. Their eyes locked onto Oliver when they pleasured him. Laurel-X on his balls and Laurel-2 on his cock. The two lovely sirens looked at him, with lust in their eyes and Oliver smiled when he explored as much of their lovely bodies as he could reach without disrupting the fun they got up to. 

Black Siren missed this. Missed the thick, juicy cock which just drove all the way down her throat. She moaned very intensely around him as Oliver grabbed her hair and guided his prick down her throat. The skilled fingers drove against the back of Black Siren’s head with each pummeling thrust. He slapped his balls against her jawline and she throated him with hunger in her eyes.

The two Laurels kissed and sucked on Oliver’s manhood. They could feel it about ready to erupt. Black Siren clasped her hand around Oliver and jerked him off right in front of Deathbird’s face. She pumped Oliver’s prick to completion and he sent a shower of warm thick cum just blasting out and hitting Deathbird on the face.

Deathbird leaned back and wore a mask of Oliver’s cum. Black Siren smiled at her counterpart. 

“It looks good.”

The two kissed each other good and hard. Black Siren sucked every last drop of cum off of Deathbird’s beautiful face. Their lips pushed together and one could see just how well they fit together.

Oliver slid off Black Siren’s panties and exposed her arousal. Oliver inhaled it while he slowly teased the bodies of both of his lovers. 

“Naughty girl, you’re so wet,” Oliver said. “I’ve wondered how long you’ve been watching us go at it.”

Long enough to ruin this pair of panties. Thankfully, Black Siren had an entire drawer of them, but the point still stood. Oliver had his finger deep inside of her and was working her over. They pumped back with Oliver working down against their bodies and making them cry out in an endless amount of lust.

“Oh, I need your cock,” Black Siren said. “Bad.”

Oliver ground up against Black Siren. Yes, he could feel how bad she needed him and Oliver would only be too happy to give her what she wanted. Oliver guided himself into Black Siren and allowed his prick to slide deep into her womanly depths with one solid push.

“Do you now, you dirty girl?” Oliver breathed in Black Siren’s ear. “You need this cock, don’t you?”

“YES!” Black Siren yelled. “I need it, bad! More than you could ever know!”

Oliver clutched Black Siren’s thighs and drove down into her body cock-first. Her wet pussy grabbed his cock as Oliver ran his hands down her. He groped her body.

Deathbird, starved for attention, started to wine. Oliver drove his fingers deep inside of her. The two women stifled each other’s moans with a hot kiss as Oliver worked into her body. 

The second Black Siren got a hold of Oliver, she was not letting go easily. This was something Oliver realized and understood. He drove deep into her. The two stunning sirens made out as Oliver brought them great pleasure. Oliver sent his cock driving all the way into the tightening body of Black Siren. Black Siren squeezed his prick, with each thrust just driving into her body. 

“Cum for me,” Oliver breathed in her ear. “Go ahead, and do it.”

Black Siren obeyed her body’s whims and wrapped tightly around Oliver. She sealed his prick up tight and Oliver rammed all the way into Black Siren. His balls slapped down onto her thighs and rattled the gorgeous vixen as he rode her to a mind rattling orgasm. One at a time, Black Siren clutched his cock and milked him closer to a conclusion. Oliver knew precisely what he needed to do and how to drive her mad with pleasure. 

“Good girl,” Oliver breathed on her ear. 

Oliver had both of them at his mercy. He crawled back and stacked Black Siren up on top of Deathbird, so he could slide into both of their bodies with ease. Oliver alternated between them. He pumped his cock a few times into Black Siren and switched to Deathbird.

Deathbird’s eyes closed. Not only did Oliver pound her so hard, but Black Siren explored her body. Her insides felt aflame with pleasure. Never ending orgasms threatened to drive her to a blissful catatonic state. 

This made Deathbird glad she did not give into her impulses and kill him. There would be much more problems.

“I wonder who will crack under pressure first?” Oliver asked.

Both being the strongest of strong willed women, this got the attention of both Black Siren and Deathbird. Oliver’s thrusts blurred as he switched from both of his lovely women, back and forth without any pause. Oliver drove deep their bodies and made her moan.

Black Siren breathed heavily. She wanted this load. She deserved it. Oliver’s thick prick drove all the way into their bodies and tensed them up. He was thrusting so fast that Black Siren’s mind could not keep up with what he was doing to her. Oh, yes, she lost it one more time.

Deathbird, Deathbird wanted more. She needed to have her body filled. At least until her belly was fit to burst. Those thick balls smacked against her. Every time they hit her body, Deathbird closed down onto him.

Oliver sped up his thrusts and enjoyed the pumping cunts of both of these beauties. There was a question of who wanted it more, and Oliver would give it to them before. Oliver squeezed their chests and their asses when he drove all the way into their bodies. 

A lot of time past, as both women were driven to the edge of pleasure. The not so subtle reminder that others waited in the wings to finish Oliver off pushed them forward.

Finally, Oliver lost it. He burst his nut into the lucky lady, who just happened to be Black Siren. Black Siren’s eager walls squeezed him and allowed Oliver to spurt like mad inside of her body. Oliver settled for finishing off inside of her of body. 

The shared orgasm brought all three crashing back down to an amazing end. 

Deathbird shuddered as Black Siren slid off of her. Black Siren could not stand, and instead she fell on Deathbird’s face. Deathbird got her consolation prize and sucked Oliver’s gift from her pussy.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen, Samantha Arias, Alex Danvers, Overgirl, Laurel(Earth-X)(NEW)**


	33. Chapter 33(11/10/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 33:(Oliver/Sara/Laurel/Laurel(E2)/Laurel(Earth-X)/Sara(Earth-38)**  
Three lovely women joined Oliver, Deathbird, and Black Siren. Sara and Laurel, and Sara of Earth-38 all joined him. Both versions of Sara worshipped Oliver’s body. Laurel on the other hand, crouched between her two counterparts and fingered them. They moaned underneath the ministrations of the Black Canary and her probing fingers.

“You’ll learn how she takes control very easily,” Black Siren moaned.

Well, Deathbird privately was glad someone took control. Because she lost control. The skilled fingers of Black Canary probed into her body. Her Earth-1 counterpart drove Deathbird to a fit of pleasure. Her hips bucked up and down into the fingers, the faster Black Canary probed her body. 

“Just let loose,” Laurel commented with a smile. 

She sped up, right as her eyes followed the progress of both versions of her sister licking Oliver’s prick. Sara of Earth-38 pulled back with a smile and turned around to spread her legs. Sara climbed on top of Sara-38 and the two made out with each other. Oliver spread their legs and pushed deep into their bodies. They sighed deeply.

Oliver tasted both versions of Sara and they moaned. They had similar desires and similar methods worked in Oliver pleasuring them. His tongue danced deep into their bodies and picked up a steady pace to drive them completely nuts with pleasure. Each push drove Sara back and forth until Oliver drove his tongue completely into her wet center.

“Mmmm!” both women cried un unison.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to give you everything that you want.”

Black Canary and Black Siren, in the meantime, pinned Deathbird between them. The slow fingering of her holes spiralled Deathbird out of control. Black Canary jammed her fingers deep into Deathbird’s cunt at the same time Black Siren jammed her fingers deep into Deathbird’s ass. The cries of pleasure only increased.

Two strap on cocks dug at each opening. Deathbird threw her head back with more soft, savory moans as their hands pressed all over her body. The heat only increased with each passing moment as they closed in on her. 

Laurel lowered Laurel-X’s mouth down onto her cock and buried it deep into her throat. Black Siren went behind and kept licking Deathbird’s ass until she spread those ass cheeks. The two versions of Laurel locked eyes until Black Siren plunged her cock deep into Deathbird’s prepared ass.

Oliver pounded one version of Sara on top of another. His hands moved against the sensual and athletic bodies of both of these gorgeous creatures. Presently, his balls slapped down onto the thighs of the Earth-38 version of Sara Lance as he pounded her quite vigorously.

His Earth’s Sara demanded attention. Oliver slid into her tight, wet cunt and groaned at the feel of her silken walls just closing down onto him. Oliver’s fingers danced all the way off of Sara’s body and made her moan. Oliver breathed on her neck and Sara quivered.

No matter how many times her husband fucked her, it would never feel old to Sara. Sara could feel it, with Oliver’s hands working their magic on her. Every stroke, every ministration just rocked Sara’s mind just as well as his cock rocked her body. She exploded all over his cock.

The combined forces of Black Canary and Black Siren plunged Deathbird. She had been spitroasted by two of her counterparts and loved every single second of it. She moaned, aggressively as both women drove deeper into her mouth and ass.

Black Canary smiled. Face-fucking herself, or a version of herself, always had been a trip. It caused a warmth to spread through her loins the faster she drove into Deathbird’s mouth. Deathbird hummed around her the faster Black Canary rocked into her mouth.

“Such a horny bitch,” Black Siren moaned. “Oh, she’s cumming just from my fingers down into her cunt.”

Black Siren demonstrated it by rapid fire finger banging Deathbird. To be fair, it was just not because of Black Siren’s fingers jammed down her cunt. It was a cock in her ass and one rammed down her throat. The combined motions set Deathbird off completely.

Rapid fire thrusts drove Sara delirious with pleasure. Her mind could barely keep up with her body and the pleasure Oliver induced in it. 

Oliver alternated between fucking one version of Sara and plowing the other version of Sara. Both Earth 1 and Earth 38 versions of Sara Lance just cried out in pleasure. Sara’s pussy squeezed down onto Oliver’s prick and moaned very intensely as Oliver drove down hard into her body.

“Yes,” Sara-38 moaned as she released her juices down onto Oliver’s prick.

The second Oliver rocked Sara-38 with an orgasm, Sara crawled off of her twin. She smiled and mounted Oliver’s prick and drove herself down onto it. The two kissed each other with fury. Oliver cupped Sara’s breasts and squeezed them as the gorgeous vixen rocked herself wild with endless rises and falls onto his big prick. Oh, it felt amazing, Sara tightened around him.

Sara might not last as long as she thought, or she would like, but she would make every second count. Pussy juices rained down onto Oliver’s prick. Every inch of Sara’s body had burned like wildfire. The moment Oliver touched her nipples, Sara lost it completely on him.

“One more time,” Sara breathed. “But, I think I can make you cum.”

Even if Sara failed at doing so, she could bring herself to an amazing orgasm, which drove her nuts. Sara rocked back and forth to attempt to milk Oliver’s prick. Oliver slammed deep into her body and made her cry. Every inch of Oliver pulsed inside of Sara and she squeezed down onto him tight, vowing not to let go. She slid her pussy down onto Oliver’s engorged prick and rocked herself back up and down. Little by little, Sara edged, until she closed in on a very intense conclusion which rocked her body. 

“Oliver!” Sara cried in his ear. 

Sara came on Oliver’s prick and flooded his organ with her juices. The end result of Sara’s orgasm coated Oliver’s prick. 

Three flavors of Laurel crawled over the second Oliver extracted. Black Siren and Black Canary jumped on his cock and licked it while Deathbird dove between Oliver’s legs and sucked on his balls. Oh, yes, it felt very good to have her mouth and tongue on him like that.

Laurel grabbed her sister’s face and kissed her, before going down her body. This left Deathbird and Black Siren to play with Oliver, at least for a moment. They turned around and Oliver slapped their asses before he sheathed his cock into Black Siren once again.

Black Siren saw stars from the instant orgasm Oliver induced on her. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them as he rocked a little bit forward. Oh, yes, every inch of Oliver just drove into her body and sent her flying back and forth into orgasmic fits. She had been on a trigger after ass-fucking her Nazi counterpart. Therefore, Oliver induced in all of her pleasures. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Laurel said, now behind Oliver and cupping his balls. “How about we fill the holes of our newest bitch?”

Laurel squeezed Oliver’s testicles and that felt like a good idea. Oliver pulled out and Laurel smiled. Deathbird’s ass cheek had been spread by Laurel after she positioned herself. Black Siren returned with her strap on edged towards Deathbird’s mouth. And Laurel took her pussy. 

Three cocks jammed into three holes. Deathbird’s eyes blazed over with lust the second they drove into every one of Deathbird’s eager, horny holes. A cock in her ass, a cock in her mouth, and one in her pussy. She saw stars, with the flurry of pleasure glazing over them.

“How do you like that?” Laurel breathed.

Even if Deathbird could answer that question, there was no need for her to do so. The state of her body answered plenty. Oh, every little bit of her, had been driven down. 

Black Siren smashed Deathbird’s mouth. She deserved a good face-fucking on principle. The red nail marks dragged down her face and made her hungry.

“She’s getting wetter the harder you fuck her ass,” Laurel breathed. “Oh, Oliver, honey, make her spurt!”

Oliver did just that. He grunted when he plowed Deathbird’s ass. The red marks he left on his ass was evidence of how hard he plunged into her, but Oliver did not care. All he wanted to do was to drive deep into Deathbird and drive her completely wild with pleasure.

Deathbird was forced to finger both versions of Sara. Sara pushed her hips up completely up into Deathbird’s fingers and Sara-38 did the same. Both of them, almost on a trigger, moaned eagerly as Deathbird plunged her hands deep into Sara’s gushing cunt. 

The view of so much female pussy juicing spurred Oliver. From behind Deathbird and railing her ass, Oliver got the best view of all of the pleasure. From Sara to Sara-38 to Laurel to Black Siren, all of them screamed. He could feel the heat just dancing up over the body of Deathbird as well. Deathbird’s body just sized up.

“Go ahead and cum for your new master.”

Oh, Deathbird gladly did so, she gladly came for her new master. She would do so again and again, as Laurel rode her pussy out. The loud slaps echoed across the room, the faster Laurel drove herself deep into Deathbird and stretched her out completely.

“Cum again!”

Deathbird came again. Black Canary plowed into her hole and took it to the limits. It stretched out and gushed all over her, the faster she had been pounded. Oh, it felt amazing, amazing, beyond amazing.

The cry of pleasure only increased. Sara-38, Sara, and Black Siren all came together. They struggled to keep themselves afloat mentally, as one fucked Deathbird’s mouth while the other two fucked her fingers.

Oliver groaned and held back for a second. The desire to let loose and flood Deathbird’s ass with his cum only grew stronger. Laurel did not help that much as she cupped Oliver’s balls and squeezed them to urge him along. Oliver bottomed out inside of Deathbird. His balls tightened a little bit, as he rode his lover’s ass from behind.

“Fill her ass with your cum, Ollie!” Laurel breathed.

Laurel milked Oliver’s balls while she plunged into Deathbird’s pussy. The other three women just lost it completely, and now Laurel just smiled, as she pressed down onto Oliver’s thick balls. She squeezed and released Oliver with each milking motion around him.

“Go ahead,” Laurel breathed. “Let it go.”

The need to cum overwhelmed Oliver. One more plunge into Deathbird’s hot, gloriously tight hole proved to be the downfall. He smashed her ass and spurted inside of her.

The force of which Oliver came inside of her ass put Deathbird completely out for the count. Oliver came explosively inside of her and sent blast after blast of cum inside of her. 

Laurel urged Oliver along with each milking motion of his balls. She slapped his balls, a bit playfully, while she rode Deathbird clutching cunt completely out to the end.

Off of the end of the bed, Black Siren fell between both versions of Sara. The glorious interdimensional twins suched Black Siren’s nipples while she fingered their pussies. It was a very casual encounter.

The second Oliver extracted himself from a well-fucked Deathbird, Laurel pounced him and began sucking his cock. Her vibrant blue eyes locked onto Oliver with each push down onto him. Oliver grabbed the back of her head and encouraged her to bob up and down.

After a long bout of cock-sucking, Oliver rose to full strength. Laurel ran her fingernail down his cock and climbed on top of him.

“Looks like it’s just the two of us,” Laurel said. “For now.”

“For now,” Oliver agreed. “We better make it count.”

Great minds think alike. Although Laurel spent most of her time thinking she should impale herself down upon her husband. Which Laurel did, as she bounced up and down on Oliver’s rock hard prick. 

She prepared for a good long ride as Oliver’s cock just filled her insides to the point. 

Laurel’s legs wrapped around him as she rode him proved to be a good way to spend the night. Husband and wife spent some quality time together.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of the Final Three Chapter Set(34, 35, and 36) on November 17th, 2020.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen, Samantha Arias, Alex Danvers, Overgirl, Laurel(Earth-X)**


	34. Chapter 34(11/17/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on November 17th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 34:(Oliver/Earth-X Kara/Earth-X Laurel and Oliver/Karen/Lena)**  
A deep kiss from Overgirl to Oliver had been a challenge for him. Oliver returned the kiss, with as much fever as Overgirl gave it to him. His hands cupped the ass of the reformed Earth-X general. Of course, perhaps getting regular access to Oliver and sex, would be an incentive for everyone else.

Deathbird came back for even more. She kissed and sucked on Oliver’s ear and then turned around. Overgirl and Deathbird turned to each other, for a second. They looked at each other, locked eyes for a good long moment.

“You’ve thought about it,” Overgirl said. “Don’t pretend you didn’t.”

“Such things are forbidden on Earth-X,” Deathbird responded.

Overgirl just grinned. They weren’t on Earth-X anymore. Overgirl and Deathbird enacted some long built up sexual tension by kissing each other. The two locked lips with each other, with Overgirl’s fingers running down Deathbird’s body and making her cry in pleasure. 

The skilled archer did not leave himself out of the equation for long. Oliver plunged his fingers deep into the warm and waiting cunts of Overgirl and Deathbird. Both of them mewled in delight as Oliver plunged his digits deep into their bodies. Their hands rolled up to meet Oliver as he slid into their bodies. Each plunge drove them completely wild with pleasure. 

“Ooooh!” Overgirl moaned. “I need you inside of me again. And she’s been hogging you all day.”

“Keep me entertained,” Deathbird said. 

Overgirl bent Deathbird over and plunged her tongue into Deathbird’s pussy. Oh, it still had some of Oliver’s cum from earlier. The slut did not bother to clean herself up. Well, Overgirl sucked the second hand cum from Deathbird and pleasured her completely. The sweet, savory cum became an addiction of sorts to Deathbird as she leaned in and sucked her hard. 

“And now it’s you and me,” Oliver said. “And you’re dripping for me.”

Obviously, yes. Overgirl hungered for Oliver. Any second without his cock inside of her had been a wasted moment. Oliver lined up for her and drove into her body. The length drove inside of her and stretched her out. Even without the advantage of her body being weakened by red solar lamps, Overgirl felt the burn and experienced Oliver’s skilled hands all over her body. He thrust away, good and hard to drive her. All Overgirl could do is moan into Deathbird’s pussy.

Deathbird bit down on her lip. The skilled tongue of Overgirl caused her to almost lose it completely. Oliver fucked the gorgeous Kryptonian from behind and rocked her so hard back and forth that it was almost insane. Deathbird clutched her mouth and Overgirl bottomed out inside of it. 

Overgirl pulled back. The cum from Deathbird’s orgasm rained down her face. Deathbird turned around and smiled before she kissed Overgirl while Oliver slammed deep into her from behind.

The tightening walls of Overgirl milked Oliver’s prick. The faster he drove into Overgirl, the more she clutched him. So close to losing it. Oliver pulled back enough. 

Overgirl leaned over. Oliver spanked her ass and cupped her breasts. She knew, without anyone saying, it was not a matter of if she came, but rather how many times she came.

The cry of pleasure combined with her body just unloading her juices sent Overgirl completely over the top. She crashed down like an entire meteor made of Kryptonite smashed into her body. And yet, Overgirl knew it would not feel as good as this.

The skilled fingers of Deathbird stroked Oliver’s length. She took over and slurped his cock. The taste of Overgirl dripping down his cock drove her completely wild with lust. Oliver threaded his fingers into the back of her head and plunged his big cock as far down her throat as possible. 

“Take it,” Oliver said. “Like you always meant to. Suck my cock like the Nazi slut you are.”

Being demeaned for her ideals made Deathbird so hot and horny. Oliver rocked deep inside of her mouth and plunged all the way down her throat. The hot moans increased the faster Oliver pounded her throat. 

Overgirl dove down and got a good taste of how good Deathbird’s horny pussy tasted. Oh, each hungry pop drove her completely mad with pleasure. The tongue swirled around and the heat only increased the faster Deathbird plunged herself down into her body. 

So hot, so good, and so fast, Overgirl plowed her tongue all the way inside of Deathbird’s body to lap her up. So much pleasure, it was so very hot. 

“Go ahead, cum all over her face.”

Deathbird exploded all over Overgirl’s face. The explosion of juices coated her face and splashed all over her. Overgirl pulled out and hummed excitedly. 

In a blink of an eye, Oliver had both of his lovers chained to the wall. Their bodies had been prepared for Oliver. Oliver slid his prick deep into Overgirl’s warm and willing cunt as he drove down into her from behind. He fingered Deathbird while he pumped himself into Overgirl’s body.

Back and forth, from one gorgeous woman to the other. Both of them called out for the attention of their new master. Oliver manipulated their bodies and sent them over the tipping point of pleasure. Oh, yes, they screamed and cried out for more and Oliver gave it to them.

“Cum one more time,” Oliver breathed in their ears.

Both gorgeous vixens exploded all over Oliver’s prick as he jammed into their bodies from both sides. Oliver had been practically in both of them at once. Their bodies called and cried out for Oliver’s attention and Oliver gave it to them.

No matter how many times Overgirl came, she would never cease to astounded. Oliver brought something out in her and delivered a heavenly pounding to her thighs. Oliver rocked her back and forth numerous times on a loop. His balls hit her. 

Back to Deathbird, and she wanted to get an impression of Oliver. Being an alternate version of one of Oliver’s Alpha Wives, Laurel-X thought she had the fast track to success. Or so it seemed. Oliver pressed his hands against her body and pounded as efficiently into her tight body as possible. The cries of lust only increased every time Oliver pounded both Deathbird and Overgirl from either side.

Finally, Oliver held down Overgirl and emptied his cum inside of her body. Overgirl’s super strong pussy made Oliver groan. She squeezed the life out of Oliver and even taxed his enhanced body. She had no control over her actions because Oliver made her that way.

It made things so much hotter. The last bit of cum churned out of Oliver and rained down Overgirl’s leg.

“Now.”

Deathbird had been released and caught the strand of cum which flowed down Overgirl’s leg before it dropped to the ground. She knew that Oliver laid in wait. Ready to pound her vigorously.

* * *

  
Lena Luthor pressed her lover down onto the couch. A successful project put her in the mood to celebrate. So, Lena decided not to waste any time. She skipped the formalities and got Oliver out of his clothes while Oliver removed hers. His hands ran down her body and got Lena mewling in his ear. 

A rap at the window caused Lena to pull herself away. Karen Starr, Power Girl, Kara’s more mature Earth-2 counterpart, waited outside of the room.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Karen said.

“No, you’re just in time,” Lena said.

Lena dragged Karen in and without any shame, ripped open her blouse. Karen’s custom made bra, because a bra to hold breasts that size really needed to be, had been revealed. Her gorgeous tits spilled out and Lena began sucking on them. Oliver joined Lena in her actions.

Karen closed her eyes. She loved having her breasts worshipped. After all, breasts like that were meant to be worshipped. The skilled hands of both Oliver and Lena sent an electric pulse of energy between Karen’s legs and caused her loins to practically be set on fire. 

Oliver drove his fingers down into Karen’s warm pussy and she rode him rapidly. The two dragged Karen over to the bedroom and continued to fondle her naked body. 

Lena climbed onto Karen’s face. 

“If you want to drop in, you should pay tribute to the hostess,” Lena said. “It’s only fair.”

Karen agreed. She pushed tongue first down into Lena’s warm snatch and began to lick her hungrily. Her pussy got nice and wet.

Oliver enjoyed every inch of Karen’s amazing body. She just called for him. A body like hers begged to be fucked and Oliver would take her up on that. Oliver spread her powerful legs and lined up his prick. Karen’s warm wet pussy glistened and Oliver plugged himself right into her tight hole.

The heat increased through Karen. Lena’s juices trickled into her mouth. Karen sucked them down, like Lena offered Karen her dying meal. It was so good. It tasted so amazing. The heat only increased through her body, the faster that Karen plunged her tongue inside of her. 

Karen’s body bounced and her breasts jiggled as Oliver pounded into her. Oliver grabbed her glorious chest mountains and gave them a squeeze. The combined moans of the two women sent Oliver close to the edge. But self-control, that was the name of the game and Oliver absolutely refused to back down, despite how tight Karen clutched him.

“Tempting,” Oliver said. “But, after you.”

All of the right spots had been hit. Karen turned into a fountain and juiced all over Oliver’s prick. Her inner walls flexed. She had been less wild as Overgirl, but experienced. Experienced enough and in touch with her body enough to know all of the right spots to touch and push herself. She really would test Oliver and his stamina to an entirely new level as Oliver pounded into her tight. 

A few seconds later, Lena turned around, to show her asshole to Oliver. Oliver pushed his finger deep into Lena’s tight hole while he fucked Karen hard. It took a few seconds for Oliver to get it lined up properly, but when it did, his finger, first dry, and then with Lena’s own pussy juices, teased her asshole. 

“Once you’re done driving her nuts, you know where I want your cock,” Lena begged him.

Oh, that juicy ass as more than enough to drive any man to debauchery. Oliver squeezed Lena’s glorious ass and spanked it a couple of times. It drove her completely wild and Oliver rode Karen while he toyed with Lena. The combined forces of these two women just sent Oliver closer to the breaking point. 

“Almost there,” Oliver breathed.

Oh, Karen thought Oliver meant himself. Upon further reflection, Karen knew Oliver meant her. Oliver plunged deep into her body and rode her as fast as humanly possible. The skilled insides pumped away at Oliver to try and drain his cock. Unfortunately for Karen, it was all for nothing. Oliver rocked himself inside of her and fingered her tight asshole for good measure to get Karen’s hips pumping back and forth to swallow his cock.

Karen came and it was explosive. Oliver rode out her orgasm for the next several minutes. 

A slurp ended Lena having her pussy eaten. She crawled back and fell into position in Oliver’s arms. His cock pressed up against her rear opening. Excitement hit Lena Luthor. Oliver touched her in all of the right places. 

“You’re really an ass man, Mr. Queen,” Lena breathed.

“In more ways than one, according to some people,” Oliver commented. 

Oliver pulled Lena’s ass cheeks apart and slid his big cock inside of her tight anal passageway. The skilled fingers of Oliver ran down her body and went completely wild on Lena’s tight asshole. She pressed down and moaned with Oliver rocking her back and forth. 

The position allowed her to suck on Karen’s chest. Karen received another gift. Oliver’s skilled fingers plunged into her body. Each manipulation, each ministration, it sent Karen over the edge with pleasure. Her body, went on a constant roller coaster ride. Every plunge of Oliver hit another point in her. It pressed another button and Karen went over the edge with pleasure. 

“Cum for me.”

Karen came all over Oliver’s hand. She could not stop, once started. Her body ended up betraying her mind and the explosion of warm juices hit Oliver at every last point. Karen clutched him tight and moaned the faster Oliver toyed with her. 

“Perfect,” Oliver said.

Oliver fed Lena Karen’s juices and she slurped them up. Her pussy buzzed and Oliver ran his fingers down into it. He shifted and toyed with Lena’s clit while he fucked her ass. The heat only increased the faster Oliver drove deep inside of her body. 

Lena saw stars and Oliver closed in for the kill. He filled her ass with his big cock. His balls slapped down onto her ass while driving into her from behind. 

“Karen help me drive her insane.”

Karen dove between Lena’s legs and slurped her out. The heat only increased through Lena’s body the faster her hips rocked back and forth. Karen edged her tongue into Lena’s body and Lena thrust back to meet her. Her entire mind was on fire and Lena wanted Oliver’s gift buried inside of her ass. Karen’s tongue driving into her just rocked it.

Wishes came true just as effortly as Oliver came inside of Lena. He picked up the pace and filled her snug asshole with numerous thrusts. Oliver planted his thick cock down into her ass and rode her until the end. Until his cum spurted.

All three parties raced to the breaking point. The mutual release fired through their bodies. Oliver milked the breasts of both of his lovers while he slammed in and came deep into Lena’s ass.

Lena closed her eyes. She only could be on her side due to her ass being so tender. Worth it though. It was so worth it right about now. 

A smile crossed Karen’s face. She knew how to get Oliver throbbing hard in a hurry. Karen slid over and grabbed Oliver’s prick before he slid deep into her breasts. 

No man who had a pulse who preferred the company of women would say no to a tit-fuck from Power Girl. Her glorious globes swallowed Oliver’s meat. Karen drooled all over his cock before licking the head as it appeared from her cavernous cleavage.   
**The Plot Returns One Last Time.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen, Samantha Arias, Alex Danvers, Overgirl, Laurel(Earth-X)**


	35. Chapter 35(11/17/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set On November 17th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 35:**  
One final trip to Earth-X, and hopefully this would be the last time Overgirl and Deathbird would step foot on this place. They were joined by various members of the League of Assassins, although they spread out to begin to assassinate some of the more cruel remaining members of the Nazi army.

Oliver stood by their side. Overgirl and Deathbird looked over and both of the women took a deep breath. Neither enjoyed being back here, but they had to be back here. 

“Do you think this world can even go back to the way things were?” Deathbird asked.

“We need to give them every chance to change,” Overgirl said. “Some people aren’t going to change, but those are cockroaches which need to be exterminated and speaking of exterminated.”

Overgirl ripped a stalking Hugo Strange out of his post and slammed the demented doctor against the edge of a wall. Every inch of his body shuddered as Overgirl tightened her fist around his throat. Strange’s glasses dangled as he breathed heavily. 

“I doubt you’ll have a good reason why I won’t crush your throat on sheer principle,” Overgirl said. “But, here it is anyway.”

“P-please!” Strange grunted. “I merely did what I had to do to survive. Going against Savage and the Reich, it would be foolhardy.”

“And yet, they’re dead,” Overgirl said. “You’ve made a poor life decision.”

The deadly punch from Overgirl struck Strange directly in the throat and brought him into a spasming motion. He sucked in a jagged breath as he collapsed to the ground, agony hitting him so violently when she struck him hard and fast in the throat. 

Oliver put an arrow directly into the man’s black heart to make sure. The sadistic scientist gasp and blood oozed out of his mouth. 

“Let’s go,” Oliver said. “You know what we need to do.”

Overgirl and Deathbird both nodded. Deathbird blew open the gates of one of the most deadly prison camps in the former, and perhaps once again future, United States of America. The guards stood and Oliver snapped his fingers. Talia, Nyssa, Jade, Sara, Laurel, and the one and only Lady Shiva turned into them.

“You have two minutes to leave this camp,” Lady Shiva said. 

“You can’t just let them out…..”

Lady Shiva plunged a knife into the heart of the guard. The others showed backed off. One of them dropped the gun at her feet, not wanting to test his luck. Perhaps one of the smartest things any man would ever do in the face of fighting Lady Shiva. 

They all walked out. None of them had any backbone to fight. They just did what they were told. Without leadership, the Reich would crumble, and hopefully the new world would be built.

“Have you come to murder us all?”

One of the prisoners looked at Overgirl meekly.

“No, it’s over,” Overgirl said. “The nightmare is over. You are free.”

“Are we?

Overgirl sighed. Years of being in this camp, being tormented, and being told how they were worthless parasites really did a number on the prisoners. They were completely wrecked, but yet, those who remained have their strength. Perhaps they could grow with strength.

* * *

  
The Resistance on a whole had been baffled. Two of the most hardened members of the group had been freeing camp after camp. A strange and dark force swept across the land and slaughtered pretty much everyone who stood to fight for the Nazis. While this world was in shambles, and there was some hope, none of them ever thought they would get to the point where they would get any lasting change.

“I know there’s confusion,” Overgirl said. 

They all stood tense at both Overgirl and Deathbird. The group of skilled warriors, most of them women, formed a wall at the fronter edge. The Resistance tensed their hands against the weapons they clutched, very carefully. 

“I know you don’t trust us, but there are too many bad memories for us to remain on this world for long,” Overgirl said. “You’ve all fought bravely to try and take the world, but now’s your chance to make the most of it. Many of us have suffered at the hands of not one, but two mentally diseased men over the past few years. The sickness went through generation after generation. I’ve been just a visitor of this Earth, but the plague gripped me and twisted me. I’ve failed to learn from the mistakes of my people and for that I have regrets.”

“But now, the future is yours,” Deathbird said. “There was always strength of character for those who fought up. Even some who once worked for the Reich ended up breaking free from their condition. The pain I’ve caused, there’s nothing I can do to atone for it. But, I will give you the opening to not make the same mistakes I have, out of petty blood lust and revenge.”

“Good luck.”

Those two words came from the leader. Deathbird and Overgirl turned their backs. They knew there was a risk of members of the resistance lashing out and shooting them. The risk was very obvious. 

“So, now what?” Laurel asked her counterpart.

“That’s up to them,” Deathbird said. “I can’t speak for Overgirl, but I need a long break. And hopefully in time, I’m going to learn to live a normal life.”

“I don’t know if normal quite describes the League,” Talia said. “But, I believe some time with the League will help you get the grounding.”

“I agree,” Oliver said. 

“Yes,” Overgirl said. “Now can we please leave this miserable place?”

If someday they would return, maybe it would be less miserable. But, Overgirl was getting too many late days of Krypton vibes from it to be comfortable. Hopefully no one built a supercomputer to help run things. 

“Are you just going to let them go?”

“We’re not going to let them do anything. They crushed the Nazis. What do you think they would do to anyone who stood in their way?”

Over seventy years under his control. 

* * *

  
Emmanuelle Thawne stood out in the time room. Sure there would be other challenges. A Crisis here and there, but that was in the not so distant future. 

“I hope this speech is found by future generations, to give them perspective. What is a hero is being redefined every day. People reevaluate history, and some make their attempts to take down those who have been declared to be heroes some time ago. Standards change, and what is considered to be valid behavior is changed. Some people become more enlightened, but others, in their quest for enlightenment, become more authoritarian than the people they demonize.”

An unfortunate fact which grew more prominent with each passing year.

“Those who fight monsters may be destined to become an even greater monster,” she concluded. “In darkness, there is light. And even in the brightest light, there is a shadow just waiting to be cast over all. And a little shift in the timeline, perhaps by a simple little error, can have drastic life-altering consequences. And cause someone to take new paths. And only those who look at history will be able to fully understand whether or not it’s for the better.”

* * *

  
Lena Luthor’s Yacht had a gathering of several people. Sara, Laurel, and Oliver pulled themselves away. The three casually sat down on a large bed in one of the bedrooms, and drank some wine. Sara pressed to Oliver’s left side while Laurel leaned up to his right side.

“Strange sense of Deja-Vu the three of us being on a Yacht like this,” Sara commented. “Maybe it’s just me, though.”

“Not just you, trust me,” Laurel said. “But, there’s no storm in the area. And we’re not anywhere near a cursed island. So, everything works out for the better.”

“Life is a circle,” Oliver commented.

Through it all, the journey started so humble. A polymagus trio off on a weekend which allowed them to be shipwrecked to different areas which allowed them to seek their destiny. Oliver most certainly was not the same man he was all of those years ago. When he met Diana on the island and found Aphrodite’s temple which gifted him with the power. Where he took over the League, stopped Malcolm Merlyn, took control of HIVE, took control of the Triad, took control of a large criminal syndicate, and was able to travel to different worlds, where he ended up defeating an army of Nazis, with considerable assistance from his friends. 

“Over several different Earths, I’ve forged some connections.”

“Yes, you have,” Sara said.

“But, there’s still more to explore,” Oliver said. “The adventure continues.”

There had been so much for them to do. Yet, one small smile on Laurel’s face indicated what she wanted to do next. She slid over and kissed Oliver on the lips. Sara wrapped her arms around Oliver from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

Life was in fact in a circle. But, there would be more to explore. For now though, that’s the future.

**For those of you reading this story for only the plot, it’s commendable you stuck this far. Thanks for reading. For everyone else, let the shameless smut commence in this final chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36(11/17/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On November 17th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 36.**  
The warm lips of Laurel and Sara covered Oliver’s body with kisses. Oliver explored the well traveled paths on both of his girlfriends. The nightwear they dressed in slipped off to reveal their sexy nude bodies. Sara and Laurel both smirked as they pulled down Oliver’s pants to reveal his throbbing erection.

“Never fail to get a rise out of you,” Laurel said.

The sisters licked Oliver’s cock rather frantically. They treated it like a popsicle which had been left out in the desert on a hot summer day. 

The two warm tongues swirled around them, until Sara kissed down and licked his balls. She shoved the two meaty sacs into her mouth and sucked on them. Laurel’s eyes shifted over and she slid Oliver’s big prick into her mouth. The hum echoed in the back of her throat as Laurel rose up and slapped her mouth down to allow Oliver to enter her mouth. Oliver grabbed her head and pushed down her throat to make her slurp extremely loudly. 

The two sisters did a number on his cock, practically tag teaming it. They looked down at him, Each suck, each slurp, each pass around his prick made both of the sisters just hunger in desire. They came back up and slurped on his manhood to get Oliver to twitch against their lips as they pleasured him.

Closer, Oliver thought. He edged himself deeper into Laurel’s tight, wet, throat and slapped his balls down against her chest. Sara fondled his balls and that look in her eyes showed Oliver one thing. She wanted him to cum and Oliver was going to cum.

“Go ahead and blast your thick seed into my sister’s mouth, big boy,” Sara breathed.

Oliver hissed and bottomed out in Laurel’s throat to allow a huge pop to echo around his prick. Oh, yes, that felt very good, to feel Laurel’s tight throat just wrap around him, and suck his hard cock until the cum just spewed out of her throat.

The savory taste of her husband shot down Laurel’s throat. She held onto his balls, squeezed them and milked them very vigorously while Oliver sent spurt after spurt of his sticky seed down Laurel’s throat. Laurel leaned in and milked Oliver with her sister’s help.

The cum in Laurel’s mouth gurgled. Sara grabbed her sister and grinned before she pushed forward with a kiss. The two shared Oliver’s cum. 

Oliver went behind Sara and started to feel up her body. He spread her legs and drove his tongue into her. Sara moaned into Laurel’s mouth. The hungry pops of Oliver’s tongue into her pussy to lap up her eager juices completely drove her wild with pleasure. 

“My turn,” Laurel breathed after breaking the kiss.

She laid back on the bed, legs spread. Oliver climbed on top of her and started to kiss down her body. Every kiss sent electricity down the body of the gorgeous woman. She writhed on the bed, and Oliver leaned his hands down her body and made Laurel gasp in pleasure. The skilled strokes of his tongue inside of her drove Laurel to the edge of pleasure.

From behind, Sara cupped Oliver’s balls and stroked his cock. Oh, it was nice and big, and Sara had to lay underneath Oliver’s crotch to wrap her lips around it. Oliver thrust his strong hips down into her mouth and fucked Sara’s throat. She moaned very aggressively around his manhood. 

Speaking of aggressive moans, they all rocked Laurel’s body. Laurel grabbed Oliver’s head.

“Almost there!” she cried. 

The long pussy munching session on his wife drove her completely mad with pleasure. Oliver skillfully lapped up the juices from Laurel, the faster he edged his tongue into her pussy. The horniness just blasted through her body the faster Oliver drove down into her with his tongue lapping away and driving her completely mad with pleasure. It felt amazing, to have Oliver buried deep inside of her. 

“Yes,” Laurel breathed. “I need you.”

Oh, Oliver knew. Sara selflessly relinquished his cock. Oliver climbed up between Laurel’s legs. Those gorgeous, strong legs wrapped around Oliver the second he edged against her. His thick prick danced against Laurel’s warm pussy and he edged almost all the way inside of her. Her dripping center rubbed up against Oliver’s length as he drove deep inside of her body when she tightened around him.

A waterfall of juices busted inside of Laurel’s body. It allowed Oliver to slide inside of her body. Oliver spent the next few seconds driving deep inside of Laurel and made her moan beneath him. Her walls tightened up against Oliver and squeezed his prick the deeper he smashed down into her body. He had her, right where he needed her. He thrusted, back and forth while driving into Laurel from high above and sending her over the tipping point with an orgasmic rush of pleasure. 

“Ollie!” Laurel moaned in his ear. “Deeper in me!”

“Oh, such a screamer, but I’ve got an idea how to take care of that,” Sara smugly stated.

Sara threw her legs over Laurel’s face and ground down onto it. She rocked up and down to allow Laurel to lick her pussy while Oliver pounded inside of her. The next few minutes had been a blur for Laurel, as she had sensory overload. The scent and taste of her sister, and the feel of Oliver just pounding her, along with the sounds he made.

Oliver leaned down and drove into Laurel’s body. She tightened around his prick and squeezed him very aggressively when he slid into her body. Her tightening walls just pressed around his prick as she squeezed him. Laurel intended to milk Oliver.

He enjoyed watching Laurel’s body shifting and squirming as he fucked her. Oliver drank in the sight as she milked his cock.

The screams of Laurel vibrated off of Sara’s body. She tensed up and let loose on Laurel’s face. Sara leaned back and admired her handiwork. Laurel’s face dripped with her juices. An inviting smile brought Oliver over to kiss her lips and suck the juices off of her face.

“Mmm,” Laurel mewled.

Oliver grabbed Laurel’s legs and pounded her practically into the bed. Her nails clutched onto Oliver about as hard as her legs did. Sara cupped Oliver’s balls from behind and slapped them into Laurel’s eyes.

Practically, in a blink of an eye, Oliver shifted and ended up behind Sara. He slammed into Sara’s hungry pussy and drove her forward. Sara returned the favor and tongue-fucked Laurel.

Laurel just came down from the orgasm and only just now registered Oliver was out of her. However, Sara used her wicked tongue to make Laurel see stars.

Sara did the splits on the bed and allowed Oliver to drive deep into her body. The tightness of her walls wrapped around him sent Oliver closing on on his finish. He ran his hands down Sara’s sexy body and licked the sweat from her lower back.

Laurel’s shaking hand grabbed the wine bottle and dumped some of it on Sara’s back. Oliver leaned in and slowly licked the wine off of Sara’s back while he fucked her from behind. Sara trembled and twitched and moaned. Laurel ensured Sara lowered down to taste her cunt.

“We’re having a very good night, aren’t we?” Laurel asked.

“Mmm, hmmmm!” Sara moaned in her sister’s pussy. 

Good, very good, Laurel thought with a big smile. Laurel put Sara’s face down into her pussy and Sara suck her completely dry. Laurel slowly tipped the wine against her breasts and slathered it. She rose one nipple and sucked on it to make sure Oliver’s attention was completely on it. 

Oliver pushed as far into Sara as he could to drive her down into the bed. The horniness of the gorgeous woman wrapped her warm pussy around him and squeezed Oliver very tightly as he drove down into her body. Oliver slid back all the way and pumped into her a bit deeper. 

“Go ahead, cum for me.”

Sara went off like an unkinked garden hose. Oliver slapped his balls down onto her and drove deep inside of Sara. Laurel’s continued teasing of him made him force-fuck Sara even harder until she collapsed underneath the latest orgasm. Her cunt oozed and covered his cock.

Oliver pinned Laurel down onto the bed and thrust into her like mad. He licked the wine off of her breasts. Laurel grabbed the back of Oliver’s head and moaned very aggressively as Oliver pushed down into her. She stretched around him and Oliver grabbed Laurel’s hips before he rocked her. She clung onto him.

A few more seconds, and Oliver shifted to spread Laurel’s legs while she laid on her side and push deep into her. He kept Sara at bay with a very fast vibrating set of fingers. Sara squirmed and moved towards him.

Yes, both of the Lance sisters came together at the same time. Oliver went from back and forth until he stacked them on top of each other and thrust deep into their bodies. Whatever wet hole he did not fuck, Oliver slammed his fingers deep inside and made her cry out.

“It’s your turn, beloved,” Sara breathed.

Oliver picked up a steadier pace and drove himself deep into Sara, and then into Laurel. He went back and forth, as they craved for his release and Oliver quite frankly craved to release in them as well. He leaned deep into them and pushed as fast into them as possible to drive them completely over the edge. 

Finally, Oliver lost it. The tightening of his muscles ended up with the orgasm to end all orgasms as he spilled his seed deep into the warm bodies of both Sara and Laurel. His cum raced into their bodies and coated their insides with as much cum as humanly possible. He stored a fantastic load deep inside of those balls and it was time to release them.

The shared orgasm cemented the bond Oliver, Sara, and Laurel had. The moment he finished, both sighed in content and so did Oliver.

“Always a treat,” Oliver finished. 

Both Laurel and Sara collapsed being brought down to Earth by the most amazing orgasm they ever experienced. Oliver’s hands and his fingers touched them.

The two turned around and worshipped their husband’s body. Despite the path they took, they would always have time to indulge in each other.

The night was still young and the trio was still hungry for more.  
 **End.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance(Earth-38), Olivia Queen, Samantha Arias, Alex Danvers, Overgirl, Laurel(Earth-X)**


End file.
